Juntos para siempre
by Naya-cm
Summary: Bella es una vampira convertida por victoria, debido a un tragico encuentro con un vampiro en su adolescencia sus padres murieron y ella no recuerda su infancia ¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentre con su pasado sin saberlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aqui les dejo mi fic, espero sea de su agrado y se tomen un minuto de su tiempo para comentar. lo coloco con los mejores deseos.

yosep.

aqui el primer capitulo

Capitulo 1: Decisiones

Bella Pov

Ya comenzaba a sentirme realmente aburrida de lo predecible que se habían hecho mis días aquí en Phoenix, en este lugar tan soleado solo podía salir de noche y pasar mis días encerrada en la casa que compartía con Rebecca, quien también estaba cansada de esta rutina.

-Bella deberíamos mudarnos al norte, a un lugar menos soleado.

-Rebecca créeme que me encantaría pero ¿A dónde iríamos?

-A cualquier lugar Bella, ya estoy cansada de no poder salir de día y de vivir en las sombras, no tengo nada que hacer en el día.

-Rebe si tu estas cansada de esto y solo tienes una década con tu nueva vida, imagina como estoy yo que llevo seis.

-Por favor Bella, conozcamos nuevos lugares, vayamos al norte.

-No lo sé, no sé si sea seguro para nosotras, recuerda que debemos pasar desapercibidas y mantenernos alejadas de los humanos curiosos.

-Tú piénsalo si, yo investigare para ver si hay algún lugar seguro para nosotras.

-Está bien Rebe, lo pensare.

-Gracias Bella, nos vemos luego iré a dar una vuelta y a ver las estrellas.

-Está bien regresa antes del amanecer por favor.

-Ok

Cuando salió, comencé a pensar acerca de lo que me había dicho Rebecca, ciertamente era frustrante solo salir de noche y no poder salir a la luz del sol, por temor a que algún humano nos viera, no quiero ni imaginarme qué pensarían de ver a dos supuestas humanas resplandeciendo como diamantes a la luz solar, seria emocionante poder salir de día sin preocupaciones, quizás regresar al instituto o a una universidad no es que se me antojara mucho repetir el instituto otra vez, pero sería una manera de recordar mi vida humana.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando eres una vampira, ya había repetido el instituto unas ocho veces, había ido a la universidad, y estudiado literatura y psicología, y la verdad extrañaba salir y ocupar mis mañanas en algo, últimamente no hacia más que andar de alla para aca por toda la casa y la verdad ya no sabía que arreglar, la casa se mantenía impecable debido a mi poco apretada agenda

-Y ¿Qué decidiste?

Me sorprendió escuchar a Rebecca estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba a mi lado.

-Aun nada Rebecca. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

-Interesante

-¿Y a que se debió el cambio?. Interesante pensé.

-Pues veras mientras miraba las estrellas en la plaza conocí a alguien, a un humano que se mudo de Forks (yo entrecerré mis ojos al escuchar esto), es un pequeño pueblo en la península Olympic en Washington, allí llueve mucho y sale muy poco el sol, según él de 365 días solo 25 son soleados, es el lugar perfecto para nosotras, por favor di que sí.

Si ya sabía yo que en Forks no hay casi sol yo viví mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia en ese lugar y tenía 60 años sin regresar a él. Rebecca me miro con cara de cachorrita dolida.

-¿Estuviste con un humano a solas? Le pregunte.

-Si, pero no te preocupes Bella, mantuve mis colmillos alejados de él, además me había alimentado antes de ir a la plaza. Suspire aliviada

-Eso cambia las cosas.

-Aun no me has respondido Bella. ¿nos iremos?

-Esta bien Rebecca nos iremos, solo dame unos días para digerirlo, ¿está bien?

-Ok, pero podrías decirme cuanto tiempo, digo para arreglar mis cosas

-Una semana será suficiente Rebe

-Súper, iré a averiguar mas de lugar en la red

Salió disparada a la sala a usar la computadora. Yo por mi parte me preparaba para afrontar mi nueva decisión, volver al lugar en el que perdí a mis padres y que me traía tan malos recuerdos, si algo no había cambiado de cuando era humana era mi terquedad, pero una vez que tomaba una decisión la seguía al pie de la letra, así que nos mudaríamos.

Me iría del lugar donde viví los últimos años de mi vida mortal, y donde comencé esta vida inmortal. Aun recordaba aquella noche en que me había convertido en vampira

¡¡ Flash Back!!

IVA por una de las calles del centro, cuando la vi, sentada en una de las bancas en la acera, parecía triste y desconsolada, me acerque a ella y me miro, era hermosa sus cabellos eran de un tono naranja como rojizo, su piel era pálida inclusive mas pálida que la mía, cuando era humana mi piel era blanca más bien como de color marfil, debido a la sangre albina de mi madre, sus ojos eran de color carmesí, me intimidaron y me recordaron a james.

-Hola. me dijo ella

-Hola. Le respondí

-Disculpa pero me he perdido

-Bueno, quizás pueda ayudarte

-Si seguramente puedas. Me dijo y vi en sus ojos un brillo extraño.

-Dime a donde te dirigías

-A la plaza, pero creo haber doblado en la calle equivocada

-No estás tan lejos, vamos te diré como llegar.

-Gracias. Dijo levantándose

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la plaza, en un momento me gire a ver si me seguía, pues no escuchaba sus pasos, pero no estaba ahí, voltee a un lado y al otro pero no estaba, sentí unos labios fríos en mi cuello y de lo próximo que fui consciente, fue de un dolor insoportable que recorría mi cuerpo y me quemaba, a pesar del dolor, no grite, y mantuve mis ojos cerrados, cuando desperté- por decirlo de alguna manera- la vi.

-Escúchame claramente Isabella. Me dijo

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en mi casa Isabella, y te he convertido en una de los nuestros

-¿de qué hablas?

-Veras te he convertido en vampira Isabella, solo te diré una última cosa, fue la única manera de salvarte. Dicho esto se fue.

-¡ESPERA! Grite, pero era tarde ya no escuchaba sus pasos

Vampira, pensé para mis adentros. Imposible no puede ser, pero los vampiros se alimentan de la sangre de los humanos, yo no quiero ser así, no seré un monstro como James. Me quede encerrada en esa casa sin salir, después de unas semanas sin alimentarme la sed me estaba volviendo loca, decidí bajar a la cocina y encontré una carta pegada a la puerta de la nevera, la tome y la abrí, en ella decía:

Isabella: _como odiaba que me llamaran así_

Discúlpame por condenarte a esta vida, se que te preguntas ¿Por qué? Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que fue por tu bien, no intentes buscarme y si alguna vez te encuentras conmigo finge que no me conoces, será lo mejor. _Genial _pensé

Por último quiero decirte que se que en este momento debes sentir sed. En la nevera encontraras sangre humana, no te preocupes no he matado a nadie, esa sangre es del banco de sangre, por lo poco que te conocí se que no querrás vivir de sangre humana, es la manera más sencilla pues sacia la sed y te da más fuerza pero no es la única, también puedes vivir a base de sangre de animales, no es común pero para saber más puedes buscar a Carlisle Cullen el lleva esa vida.

Cuídate mucho, Isabella

Adiós.

Genial ella me transforma, me abandona y me deja una carta diciéndome que fue por mi bien, si que esta loca. Si me conocía debió saber que odiaba a los vampiros para que me convierte en una de ellos.

Abrí la nevera y tome una de las bolsas de sangre, le serví en un vaso y la tome, eso calmo el calor en mi garganta. Así que se podía vivir a base de sangre de animales, al menos no mataría personas inocentes y en cuanto a Carlisle Cullen no lo buscaría, no le necesito prefiero estar sola. Además donde se supone que lo iba a buscar.

¡¡ Fin Flash Back!!

-Vaya no sabía que así te habías transformado, ni que habías pasado eso.

Me gire no me había dado cuenta que había proyectado mis pensamientos y menos que Rebecca estaba allí.

-Lo siento, venía a preguntarte algo y estabas proyectando tus recuerdos.

-No importa, debí contártelo antes, ahora sabes cómo me convertí en vampira.

-Si, puedo proyectar mis pensamientos y recuerdos es uno de mis dones, el otro es todo lo contrario, puedo proteger mis pensamientos e impedir que otros entren en mi mente ¡un escudo! Como lo llama Rebecca

-¿Quién es Carlisle Cullen? Me pregunto.

-No lo sé, nunca lo busque.

-Y la que te transformo ¿sabes quién es?

-No, de ella solo tengo esa carta, nada mas

-Oh. Fue lo único que dijo

-¿Qué venias a preguntarme Rebe? Pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Ehm. Venía a preguntarte ¿si no te importa que nuestra casa este en el medio del bosque allá en Forks? _Era eso Vaya_ pensé.

-No Rebe, no importa, partimos en dos días.

-¡Creí que nos iríamos en cinco días, Bella!

-No veo porque aplazarlo mas Rebe, por eso decidí que es mejor irnos en dos días.

-Está bien, en ese caso pongámonos manos a la obra.

Dos días sería suficiente, era hora de regresar al lugar del que hui en el pasado, era hora de regresar al lugar donde perdí a mis padres. Llame a las aerolíneas y arreglamos todo, no nos llevaríamos nada todo lo dejaríamos en esta casa. Todo estaba listo, en dos días me reencontraría con la ciudad en la que crecí.


	2. Forks

Capitulo 2: Forks

**Edward Pov**

Estaba distraído en la cafetería del instituto, o purgatorio como nos gusta llamarlo, cuando Alice tuvo una visión, instantáneamente me concentre en sus pensamientos, ella había "visto" que dos vampiresas vendrían al pueblo al parecer de manera permanente, pude ver en la visión de Alice que estas eran vegetarianas al igual que nosotros, es decir, se alimentaban de sangre de animal para saciar su sed.

- ¿Quiénes son? Le pregunte a Alice

- No lo sé, no las había visto antes

- ¿Quiénes? ¿de qué hablan? Pregunto Emmet. _Explíquense_ pensó Rosalie

- ¿A quienes viste Alice? Le pregunto Jasper a Alice.

- No lo se, solo se que vendrán a Forks

- ¿Quiénes? Pregunto Rosalie

- Dos vampiresas que vienen a quedarse. Les dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué? Dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Eso, vendrán a vivir a Forks dos de nosotros. Dije

- Bueno mientras no den problemas. Dijo Jasper

- Espero que no los den. Dije

_Espero que no sean mas bellas que yo_. Pensó Rosalie. Era tan predescible, Emmet solo pensaba en que apostar con Jasper y Alice estaba pensando en nuestras visitantes. Yo decidi olvidar por el momento al asunto.

Debería volver a intentar acercarme a Edward. Acto reflejo, voltee a mirar en dirección a la dueña de ese pensamiento, Jessica Stanley. Quien había intentado acercarse a mi de mil maneras. _Mejor no_. Sonreí, al menos se dio cuenta antes de que tuviese que darle otra negativa.

Sonó el timbre por lo que mis hermanos y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Ante los demás eso éramos Alice, Emmet y yo llevábamos el apellido Cullen, por lo que éramos hermanos y Rosalie y Jasper llevaban el apellido que fue de Rosalie en su vida humana, eran los gemelos Hale y nuestros primos, en el pueblo éramos los hijos adoptivos de doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme por lo que Jasper y Rosalie eran sus sobrinos.

**Bella Pov**

Estos dos días pasaron volando y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos en el avión rumbo a Forks.

- Será divertido Bella, ya veras.

- Lo sé Rebe, intentare adecuarme, pero no presiones por favor. Como se supone que te adecuas a un reencuentro con un pasado doloroso.

- Esta bien Bella, no hay prisa, solo quedan dos meses de clases en el instituto de Forks, por lo que nos inscribiremos al arrancar el próximo semestre en segundo año ¿Por qué me acompañaras cierto?

- Si Rebe te acompañare, por cierto ¿Que tan lejos queda nuestra casa?

- Ya lo veras, te va a encantar, el lugar es hermoso.

Sonreí, por lo menos Rebecca era feliz con la mudanza.

El vuelo fue corto, por lo menos para nosotras, pero por lo menos al llegar a Port Ángeles llovía, algo a lo que me había acostumbrado de niña, nada había cambiado todo era tan verde como en mis recuerdos.

Rebecca pidió un taxi y le pidió nos llevara hasta el instituto de Forks, no entendí bien él porque llegaríamos al instituto en vez de a la casa, el taxi se paro frente al instituto y Rebecca se acerco a un Ferrari negro que estaba estacionado frente al instituto, abri la cajuela y coloco sus maletas dentro. Yo estaba paralizada, hasta donde recordaba nunca alquilamos, ni compramos un coche.

- ¿Qué esperas? Ven. Me dijo.

- ¿De dónde salió este coche?

- Recuerdas al chico de aquí que conocí en Phoenix.

- Si. Claro que lo recordaba, creí que le había hecho algo

- Pues bien le comente que nos mudaríamos aquí, y me lo presto mientras compramos uno para nosotras.

- Vaya, pues si que es amable. Me pregunto como se llama. Subi mis maletas y ella se metió al carro en el lugar del copiloto. Yo me quede parada afuera con una ceja levantada.

- Bella, quieres entrar, tú conducirás.

- Pero ni siquiera se donde queda la casa. Le dije

- Yo te guiare, ¡ya entra! Por favor

Cerré la cajuela y cuando me disponía a subirme al coche, la brisa trajo consigo los aromas del instituto, me tense. Entre con rapidez al carro y pregunte:

- ¿A dónde?

- Al norte. Dijo mientras señalaba el camino. ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay mas como nosotras aquí, sentí su aroma procedente del instituto.

- Eso no lo sabía, quizás solo están de paso, o quizás sean como nosotras y se alimentan de sangre animal y por eso están en el instituto

- No lo sé, lo mejor será llegar a casa pronto. Dije mientras aceleraba

- Está bien, dobla a la derecha para agarrar la carretera. Dijo comprendiendo que no quería hablar del tema. Ahora dobla a la derecha en el primer cruce que hay.

Conduje hasta que el camino a cabo, dejando a la vista una hermosa casa de dos pisos, era perfecta para nosotras dos, estaba pintada en un tono beige, tenía un gran jardín, quizás ocuparía un poco de mi tiempo en cuidarlo, aparque en el garaje de la casa.

- Podremos arreglarla a nuestro gusto. Dijo Rebecca

- Genial, comencemos por ordenar todo, luego podremos ir a conocer los alrededores.

- Estoy de acuerdo Bella. Asintió

Comenzamos por recorrer la casa y decidir cuál sería el cuarto de cada una, el mío seria el de la derecha, por lo que el de Rebecca sería el de la izquierda, y como la casa estaba amoblada solo ordenamos todo a nuestro gusto, en un cuarto ,cuya entrada se encontraba en la sala, del piso de abajo había un hermoso piano de cola negro, debió pertenecer a los antiguos dueños, lo observe mientras me acercaba, hace tanto tiempo que no tocaba, me senté en el banco y revise los tonos, estaban perfectos, como si alguien lo hubiese tocado recientemente .

- ¿sabes tocar Bella?

- Solía tocar para relajarme cuando era humana, me parecía que el piano creaba melodías únicas y perfectas, hace sesenta años que no toco Rebecca

- ¿Por qué?

- No he conseguido motivos que me llevan a tocar de nuevo

- Entiendo, están súper los sofás de los cuartos cierto. Fue un alivio que los dueños se llevaran las camas, sonrió, no se que hubiésemos hecho con ellas.

Esta chica si que me conocía, menos mal y cambio de tema.

- Quizás donarla a caridad. Me gire a mirar el piano, quizás podría volver a tocar.

- ¿nos vamos a recorrer el bosque? Pregunto

- Si, aunque creo que lo mejor será recorrer solo los alrededores.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo mientras asentía

**Edward Pov**

Al fin habían acabado las clases, me dirigí al coche con Emmet, mientras esperábamos a los demás.

_Hueles eso._ Pensó Emmet

Inhale el aire y entendí de que hablaba, era un aroma desconocido, pero que solo podía ser de alguien como nosotros. Emmet se acerco al lugar donde el aroma era más fuerte y yo lo seguí. _Son dos, crees que sean las de la visión de Alice._ Pensó

- Si es lo más probable, aunque tendremos que averiguar. _Que se creen que están haciendo allá_. Pensó Rosalie Emmet y yo nos giramos y regresamos al coche al ver que mis hermanos se acercaban.

- Ya han llegado. Dijo Alice

- Lo se, sus aromas están en el borde del estacionamiento, pero abordaron a un coche, su aroma se hace más débil hasta desparecer a unos pasos de la entrada del estacionamiento. Dije

- Deberíamos contarle a Carlisle. Propuso Jasper

- Estoy de acuerdo. Dije

- Será lo mejor. Dijo Emmet

- Estará de buen humor Edward. Dijo Alice

- Luego podemos olvidar el asunto. A Rosalie comenzaba a irritarle que le diéramos tanta importancia a las visitantes.

- Nos dirigimos a la casa y al llegar tuvimos que esperar a Carlisle, pues aun no había llegado.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? Pregunto Esme

- No es nada Esme, tranquila, lo sabrás cuando llegue Carlisle.

**Bella Pov**

Recorrimos los alrededores y cazamos una manada de ciervos, regresamos cuando encontramos el aroma del aquelarre que vivía aquí, supimos que eran siete, Rebecca y yo decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por Port Angeles para distraernos un rato mañana.

**Edward Pov**

Cuando por fin llego Carlisle nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos sentamos a la mesa que era nuestra sala de debate, pues era obvio que nosotros no comíamos comida humana.

- Carlisle hay algo que debemos contarte. Dijo Alice

- No cometieron ninguna imprudencia ¿verdad?

- No Carlisle, pude ver cómo pensaba en diferentes circunstancias y suspiro aliviado al escuchar mi negativa.

- Han llegado dos vampiras a Forks y han vuelto locos a todos, a pesar de que ni siquiera la conocen. Soltó Rosalie.

- ¿Qué? Carlisle estaba alterado, y paso por su mente el hecho de que quizás habían matado a alguien.

- Tranquilízate Carlisle, no han hecho nada. Lance una mirada de enojo a Rosalie.

- Solo sabemos que han llegado para quedarse dijo Alice.

- ¿Quiénes son Alice?

- No lo sabemos aun Esme.

- Yo opino que hay que vigilarlas, para evitar problemas con los Quileutes. Dijo Jasper.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero mientras no representen una amenaza será mejor mantenernos alejados, y que sean ellas quienes se acerquen.

- De acuerdo. Dijimos todos

Pude ver como Esme se preguntaba quienes eran, no las conocía y ya las quería como a unas hijas. Pero si Carlisle había dicho que nos mantuviéramos lejos, Así lo haríamos.


	3. Primer encuentro

Capitulo 3: Primer encuentro

**Bella Pov**

Estos tres meses pasaron sin que Rebecca o yo nos diéramos cuenta. Con respecto al otro aquelarre de vampiros no se habían acercado, por lo que nosotras también nos mantuvimos alejadas.

Ya era viernes por lo que solo nos quedaban dos días antes de que comenzara el instituto ¡otra vez!

- No estás emocionada Bella. Me dijo Rebecca el viernes por la tarde.

- La verdad Rebecca mas que emocionada, estoy resignada. Suspire

- Hay Bella, ya veras, todo estará bien. Por cierto el lunes ¿podemos ir en mi coche?. _Genial_ tocara el tema de los coches.

- Si Rebe, no hay problema

- Bella ¿Cuándo conducirás tu coche?

Lo sabía, desde que habíamos comprado nuestros coches, hace ya dos meses, siempre que salíamos a algún lugar, que ameritaba un largo viaje, íbamos en el coche de Rebecca.

- No lo sé Rebe, un día de estos.

- Vale, el martes iremos en tu coche. Me dijo.

- Está bien. _Si eso te hace feliz_. Pensé

Nada más a mí, me pasaban estas cosas, si amaba la velocidad, no lo niego, pero odiaba llamar la atención y de por si llamábamos la atención por nuestros encantos vampíricos, añádanle el descapotable rosa, que por cierto mandamos a pintar especialmente para Rebecca, por ser rosa llamaba tres veces más la atención, como para que le agregáramos un Ferrari negro, con detalles que parecen llamas azules, tapizado de cuero azul y detalles cromados en el interior.

**Edward Pov.**

Habían pasado ya tres mese desde la llegada de aquellas misteriosas vampiras. Nos habíamos mantenido alejados, como prometimos a Carlisle, pero Alice a veces hacia trampa y vigilaba sus futuros. No había pasado nada interesante en este tiempo y todos sentían curiosidad por las vampiras nuevas.

- ¡Alice! Dije el viernes por la tarde.

- ¿Qué? Pregunto poniendo cara de inocente, ella sabía que yo había visto en su mente la visión. _Sabes que también te intrigan_. Pensó

Y la verdad es que tenia razón, yo también quería saber de ellas, estuve pendiente de cada una de las mentes de las personas del pueblo, pero nadie las había visto, era como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra- literalmente- ya que por su aroma, que impregnaba todo el bosque, sabíamos que seguían en Forks.

- Si tienes razón. Le dije provocando que tres pares de ojos se posaran en nosotros.

- ¿en qué tienes razón Alice? Pregunto Rosalie.

- En que este año sobresaldremos en todas las materias. Dijo Alice _Eres un tonto Edward. _Pensó

- Por favor Alice todos sobresalimos en el instituto, o se te olvida que lo hemos repetido muchas veces. Se quejo Emmet

Pero era Jasper quien estaba más cerca de la verdad

- Alice no has estado fisgoneando en el futuro de las vampiras de Phoenix ¿cierto? Dijo.

- ¿Phoenix? Dijimos al unisonó Emmet Rosalie y yo

Esto no lo sabia, ellas venían de Phoenix, ¿Cómo es que vivieron allí?

- En comparación con Forks ese es el lugar mas soleado del planeta. ¿Cómo es que vivieron allí?. Pregunto Emmet haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

- No lo se Emmet, no lo se lo que si se es que estarán con nosotros en algunas clases.

Vi en su mente que la chica de cabello castaño y rostro en forma de corazón compartiría conmigo la clase de biología, y la rubia que era mas o menos de la estatura de Alice compartiría ingles con ella Y Emmet, esa era toda la información que nos daba la visión de Alice.

- Vaya interesante. Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa, mientras imaginaba la manera de meterse con las nuevas.

- ¿Qué es lo interesante, Emmet? Bufo Rosalie.

- Tener nuevas compañeras amor, este año será interesante.

_Si claro_. Pensó Rosalie

**Bella Pov**

Había llegado, "el día que tanto había querido alejar, había llegado" era lunes y estábamos camino al instituto.

- Vas muy callada Bella ¿Pasa algo?

- No Rebe, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos, lo siento

- No te preocupes, está bien.

Estábamos en silencio, sentí cuando aparco el coche frente a la oficina principal, no había llegado casi nadie. Pero la verdad no estaba lista para enfrentar el instituto.

- Todo saldrá bien Bella. Me dijo Rebe

- Ya, está bien, mejor nos ponemos en marcha antes que me arrepienta.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí?

- Crees que se acerquen a nosotras.

Sabía que se refería al aquelarre que vivía en Forks antes de nuestra llegada.

- No lo sé, Rebe pero procura, por favor, no usar tu don ni con ellos, ni con ningún humano y mantente alejada de ellos.

- Un poquito de confianza Bella, sabes que juntas aprendimos a controlar nuestros dones.

- Lo sé, pero también sabemos lo difícil que es controlar los tuyos cuando te enojas.

- Está bien.

En ese momento entramos a la oficina principal, para retirar nuestros horarios y la hoja de asistencia, que debían firmarnos los profesores.

- Gracias. Dijo Rebecca. Mientras yo imaginaba a algún humano haciendo enojar a Rebecca. Seguro haría que le diera un colapso. Solo Rebecca tenia la suerte de poseer un don tan valioso como peligroso. El poder manipular tanto el calor como el frio, en algunos casos era bueno, en otros, no tanto.

Íbamos camino al coche para aparcar en el lugar de los estudiantes, cuando estuvimos dentro del coche le dije:

- En serio, evita enojarte, si juegas con la temperatura alrededor de un humano, su temperatura corporal cambiara de manera brusca y eso podría dejarlo en el hospital por meses o algo peor.

- Ya lo se Bella, te prometo controlarme, además no me apetece que los demás sepan que puedo jugar con el calor y el frio, a la temperatura, como prefieras llamarle. Se estaciono, al lado de nosotros había un puesto vacio.

- Esta bien, vamos al salón asi nos sentamos juntas y no quedamos separadas por llegar tarde a clases.

Nuestra primera clase fue literatura, aunque realmente pasamos la mayoría de la clase hablando entre nosotras, tan bajo que seria imposible que un humano nos escuchara.

- Que fastidio ya he leído ese poema unas 100 veces, me lo se de memoria, podría recitarlo si quisiera.

- Ya lo se Rebe, como también se que te sabes cada uno de los 110 poemas que contiene el libro, al igual que yo. Pero recuerda que ya sabíamos que todo iva a resultar repetitivo.

Suspiro, haciendo que nuestros nuevos compañeros se giraran, quizás esperanzados de que aquel suspiro fuese provocado por algunos de ellos. Ella me miro y sonrio, por lo visto pensamos lo mismo.

- Si supieran el riesgo que correrían si nos interesara alguno de ellos. Susurro.

Asentí. La verdad es que lo mejor seria evitar demasiada confianza de parte de los humanos hacia nosotras. La clase termino y nos dirigimos a clases de español, donde Rebecca y yo no prestábamos atención a lo mas mínimo, hablábamos el español mejor que la hora paso sin nada que nos entretuviera, por lo que estuvimos jugando a un juego de palabras. El timbre sonó y yo gruñí, llegaba la hora que Rebecca y yo no compartíamos pues ella tenia ingles y yo biología.

- Nos vemos mas tarde Bella, cambia esa cara no es el fin del mundo

- Es como si lo fuera Rebecca, contigo pude distraerme y olvidar el aroma de los humanos y su sangre, esta clase será mas difícil en ese sentido, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de humanos, como sea, nos vemos al almuerzo.

- Te guardare un puesto en la cafetería. Suerte Bella. Dicho esto se fue.

Suerte, si claro, bueno ya estoy aquí, que tan malo puede ser, tengo 50 años sin probar sangre humana y los aromas no son fuertes, por eso me quede en Phoenix, mis diez primeros años como vampira me alimente de sangre humana y aunque esta fuese donada era sangre humana. Y así distraída, como estaba, fui caminando hacia mi siguiente clase.

**Edward Pov**

Ya estaba listo para el instituto y solo faltaba Emmet para irnos.

- Emmet ¿Qué tanto haces? pregunto Rosalie

Justo en ese momento salió Emmet, estaba pensando que regalarle a Rosalie por su aniversario. Yo sonreí._ No digas nada_. Pensó yo asentí.

-Bueno ya vámonos. dije

Rose, Emmet y Jasper se sentaron en la parte de atrás del volvo, por lo que Alice venia de copiloto. Todos venían pensando en cosas diferentes. Rosalie pensaba en lo que había retrasado a Emmet, Emmet pensaba en que regalarle a Rosalie, Jasper pensaba en Alice y en el encuentro con las vampiras, Alice, Alice solo estaba ansiosa porque llegara la tercera hora al igual que yo.

Me estacione en el lugar de siempre de manera maquinal sin prestar mucha atención. Solo decidi prestar atención por el grito mental de Rosalie _¡QUE RAYOS!_ Pensó. Por lo que voltee a ver lo que ella veía, al lado nuestro había un grupo de de chicos rodeando un coche un M3 igual al de Rose solo que el de ella era Rojo y este era rosa.

- Me puedes decir de quien es, voy a matarla. me dijo

- No lo se Rose, debe ser de las nuevas teniendo en cuenta que el semestre pasado no estaba y que las únicas nuevas son ellas.

- Vámonos a clase. Dijo Jasper

- Si ya vámonos. Dijo Alice. Mientras Rose seguía pensando en que mataría a la dueña del coche.

Alice y yo estábamos en clases de español – en las que por cierto somos mejores que la profesora- y estaba pensando en las vampira nuevas, así que empecé a buscar en las mentes de todos hasta que las encontré, estaban en clase de literatura, así que comencé a buscar sus mentes entre el montón de mentes en esa clase, pero no las encontraba. Decidí contar las mentes en ese salón, habían 28 personas y dos vampiras por lo que deberían haber 30 mentes, pero solo escuchaba 28 no podía escuchar las mentes de las vampiras.

- Que extraño. Susurre

- ¿Qué es extraño? Pregunto Alice susurrando

- No logro escuchar los pensamientos de las vampiras, pero se que la de cabello castaño se llama Bella y la rubia Rebecca.

- Que raro, pero en unas horas lo averiguaras, tranquilo.

Asentí la clase concluyo y me dirigí a clases de matemática con Emmet. El seguía pensando en que regalarle a Rosalie y yo quería que acabara la clase pronto. Ambos estuvimos distraídos toda la clase, cuando por fin sonó el timbre, fui el primero en salir, por lo que también fui el primero en llegar a la clase biología.

**Bella Pov**

Cuando llegue a la puerta del salón inhale para saber que tan difícil seria esta hora, y en ese preciso momento quería salir huyendo. Allí en el salón había uno de ellos, su aroma era exquisito y me causo curiosidad, por lo que me encontré debatiendo entre huir o entrar a clases, al final decidí entrar a clases.

Entre y me dirigi directo al escritorio de profesor, mientras con mi vison periférica recorría el salón, no había mayor peligro, aunque tendría que sentarme junto a él, Genial yo queriendo mantenerme alejada de ellos y tengo que ver clases con él.

- Hola Srta Swan. Me dijo el profesor.

- Hola profesor. Firmo el acta de asistencia y me la devolvió.

- Puedes pasar, debido a que como veras, el único puesto vacio es el que esta al lado del joven Cullen, seras su compañera de laboratorio.

¡Cullen! ¿seria el Carlisle? ¿el mismo que aquella vampira nombro en su carta?, del que me había comentado en unas líneas, debería irme, pero ya había decidido quedarme, me quedare. Volvi al presente, el único que podría haberse dado cuenta de mis segundos de duda era él. Asentí al profesor y me firigi a mi asiento, sin prestar atención a la persona que se sentaba a mi lado.

- Hola soy Edward Cullen.

¿Qué? ¡¿Edward?! ¿Quién es el? Y ¿Por qué lleva el apellido Cullen? ¿Qué es estp?

- Hola, Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Decidi responderle seria de mala educación no responderle.

- Es un placer Bella. Yo intento ignorarlo y el me saca conversación.

- Igual. No la verdad es que no es un placer, como va a ser un placer conocer a alguien que me hace recordar a la vampira que me transformo.

- ¿y de donde vienes?

- De Phoenix

- Disculpa que me meta, pero ese no es un lugar muy soleado.

- Si. Ledije eso me hizo enojar me recordó que vivía escondida.

- ¿y como es que viviste allí?

- A mi manera. Le dije de manera cortante aunque quizás no se lo mereciera.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

Yo simplemente gire el rostro hacia el frente de la clase y me quede así el resto de la clase, aunque podía sentir que me miraba, cuando por fin sonó el timbre y me disponía a salir corriendo.

- No se te olviden las apariencias, no puedes correr. Me dijo al oído de manera cortante. Yo solo asentí, mientras caminaba a paso humano fuera del salón y me dirigía a la cafetería. Y quien se creía el, para decirme lo que podía hacer y lo que no.

Entre en la cafetería y me dispuse a buscar a Rebecca, cuando al fin la encontré, me detuve. Que se supone que hacia Rebecca con cinco vampiros a la mesa. Esta loca, crei haber sido clara al pedirle que se mantuviera alejada de ellos.

- No te acercara a Rebecca. Me dijo Edward al pasar por mi lado y dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba Rebecca. Suspire y me encamine a la mesa y me detuve frente a la mesa. La mataría eso era seguro.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? Me pregunto Rebecca

- Hola Rebe, bien gracias.

- Bella ellos son Alice y Emmet Cullen me dijo señalando a la pequeña de cabellos negros cortos y al mas corpulento. Pero que es esto, acaso volver a Forks solo me traerá recuerdos dolorosos. Y ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

- Hola chicos. Dije

- Hola Bella dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Tu debes ser Edward. Le dijo Rebecca mientras Edward se sentaba

- Si y es un placer conocerte. "es un placer conocerte" ¿Por qué te odio tanto Edward Cullen?

- Bella ¿te sientas con nosotros? Pregunto Alice

- Si Bella, nos han invitado. Dijo Rebecca

- Claro que si no quieres, no estas obligada a hacerlo. Dijo Edward de manera indiferente. Porque me dolía que me tratara así. No lo entendía.

- La verdad prefiero ir a dar una vuelta, no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de humanos y prefiero evitar inconvenientes, además creo que no soy del todo bien recibida, quizás en otra ocasión.

- Bella, si quieres te acompaño, me dijo Rebe

- No Rebe tranquila, estaré bien. Dicho esto Salí disparada hacia el patio y me fui a los limites del bosque que quedaba en los alrededores del instituto y me senté en una de las raíces.

**Edward Pov**

Estaba sentado en mi mesa esperando a Bella cuando escuche sus pasos y sentí su aroma, era único, nunca antes había inhalado un aroma tan exquisito entre los nuestros. Se detuvo, al parecer se percato de mi presencia. Lo dudo unos segundos y luego entro. Se dirigió directo al escritorio del profesor y pude ver que recorría el salón con su vista.

- Hola Srta. Swan. Así que ese era su apellido. Se me hacia conocido pero no recordaba de donde.

- Hola profesor. Tenia una voz hermosa, pero pude notar que se tenso en cuanto escucho mi apellido, ¿Por qué? Es que acaso nos conocía, dudo unos segundos antes de asentirle a l profesor y diriguirse a la mesa, obviamente el profesor no se dio cuenta de sus segundos de duda.

- Hola soy Edward Cullen. Seria amable, quizás solo seria temor a que le hiciera algo, pero al escuchar mi nombre se sorprendió.

- Hola, Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Pues la verdad es que ella hace honor a su nombre, es tan diferente a las demás de nuestra eespecie.

- Es un placer Bella

- Igual. Me dijo

- ¿y de donde Vienes? Pregunte por sacar conversación ya sabia que venia de Phoenix

- De Phoenix

- Disculpa que me meta, pero ese no es un lugar muy soleado.

- Si. Uhm al parecer no le gustaba hablar de su vida.

- ¿y como viviste allí?

- A mi manera. Me dijo de manera cortante.

- Lo siento no, quería molestarte.

No me dijo nada, solo giro su mirada al frente y por el leve oscurecimiento de sus ojos supe que estaba molesta. Me la quede mirando el resto de la clase, aunque ella no me miro a mi, no sabia porque pero me molestaba que me tratara asi. Sono el timbre y justo en ese momento sono el timbre y justo cuando iva a salir le dije al oído de manera cortante:

-No se te olviden las apariencias, no puedes correr. Asintió

Si ella quería ser cortante yo también podría serlo. Salió a paso humano del salón y se dirigió a la cafetería, entro y se puso a buscar a Rebecca y se paralizo al encontrarla sentada con mis hermanos.

_Por que se paro, Edward haz algo_. Pensó Alice

Camine hacia donde estaban ellos y al pasar por el lado de Bella le dije:

- No te acercaras a rebecca. Y segui de largo. Luego de pensarlo dos segundos suspiro y me siguió, se paro frente a la mesa.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? Le pregunto Rebecca. Interesante hasta que Bella no se acreco podía escuchar los pensamientos de Rebecca. Ella le respondió y Rebecca le presento a mis hermanos y Bella se sorprendió de nuevo, al escuchar el apellido Cullen.

- Hola chicos. Dijo Bella

- Hola Bella. Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Me sente mientras Rebecca confirmaba que yo era Edward

- Bella ¿te sientas con nosotros? Pregunto Alice

- Si Bella, nos han invitado. Dijo Rebecca

- Claro que si no quieres, no estas obligada a hacerlo. Dije de manera indiferente.

Se disculpo diciendo que no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de humanos, que prefería evitar inconvenientes y que además no era bien recibida en la mesa y yo sabia que lo decía por mi. Rebecca se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó alegando que estaría bien. Dicho esto se fue. Y cuatro pares de ojos se en mi y me decían mentalmente. _Bien hecho Edward_

- Nos quieres explicar por favor. Pidió Alice

- ¿Qué cosa? Pregunte

- Que fue todo eso con Bella. Dijo Rose

- Que se yo. Desde que escucho mi apellido se porta distante.

_¿Qué?¿su apellido?_ Vaya volvía a escuchar a Rebecca

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque Rebecca? Le pregunte

- No Edward, no lo se.

Su apellido, Cullen; que tiene ese apellido de especial, solo que es el mismo que el de… Claro Carlisle Cullen es eso y justo en ese momento un recuerdo invadió su mente.

Flash Back

- ¿Quién es Carlisle Cullen? Me pregunto.

- No lo sé, nunca lo busque.

- Y la que te transformo ¿sabes quién es?

- No, de ella solo tengo esa carta, nada mas

- Oh.

Fin flash back

_Claro recordó su pasado, por eso se fue. _De donde conocían ellas a Carlisle

_-_Lo siento chicos, será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Bella.

- Espera Rebe, iré yo. Dijo Alice

- No, de veras, gracias Alice, pero creo que será mejor que vaya yo, querra estar sola. _Aunque no la dejare, no sea que cometa una locura_. Nos vemos luego. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba

_Debería seguirla_. Pensó Alice y cuando se disponía a levantarse, la tome del brazo y le negué con la cabeza. Esto provoco que los cuatro se preguntara ¿Por qué?

- Es mejor que las dejes resolver esto solas, al parecer, el pasado y presente de Bella esta ligado a los Cullen de alguna manera, para ser exactos, con Carlisle

- ¿Carlisle? pensaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Yo solo asentí.

- ¿por eso salió pitando? Pregunto Rosalie.

- Si por eso y porque le recuerda algo de su pasado pero no supe que

- ¿Y todo eso lo supiste en la hora de clases que estuviste con ella? Pregunto Jasper.

- No, en realidad lo supe al leer los pensamientos de Rebecca. No puedo leer los pensamientos De Bella. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en mi y pensaron ¿Qué? Yo rodé los ojos, para mí era más sorprendente que ellos, eso solo me paso una vez hace como 75 años.

- Creí que tampoco podías leer los pensamientos de Rebecca. Me dijo Alice

- Eso pasa cuando esta junto a Bella, cuando no están juntas puedo leer los de Rebecca.

- Vaya ¿sabes porque? Dijo Alice.

-No la verdad es que no. _Lo averiguaremos_ pensó Alice. Mis hermanos solo nos miraban.


	4. hablemos

Capitulo 4: hablemos

**Bella Pov**

Sali disparada de la cafetería, era necesario, la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba aturdida, ¿Cómo me vi tan cerca de los Cullen? ¿será que ella también esta aquí?, quise correr y alejarme de allí, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, por lo que me quede sentada mientras recordaba nuevamente la noche en que pase a ser parte de esta vida inmortal

- Lo siento, no había detallado el hecho de que su apellido era el mismo que el de Carlisle

- Vaya si que se sentía culpable

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada solo debía despejarme y enfriar mis sentimientos, después de toso estoy segura que ni ellos ni Carlisle me conocen, es solo que ese apellido me la recuerda y me recuerda como se fue sin decir nada Rebecca, solo dejándome una carta, nada mas, me quede sola. Me estaba llenando de rabia y rencor, cuando repentinamente sentí paz, me sentí tranquila.

**Edward Pov**

- Edward ¿Qué es lo que sabes del pasado de bella? Pregunto Jasper

- No mucho, solo que la persona que la transformo le dejo una carta y se marcho luego ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. Pensó mientras asentía. Edward . pensó Alice y preste atención a sus pensamientos. Había tenido una visión en la que Jasper hablaría con Bella. Jasper se levanto y se dirigió al patio sin decir nada.

- No me sigan, quiero ayudarla. Pensó.

- Esta bien, chicos vamos a clases dije. Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

**Jasper Pov**

Sabia que mi Alice había tenido una visión, debido a que acababa de tomar la decisión de hablar con Bella. Me levante sin decir nada y me dirigí al patio. No me sigan, quiero ayudarla, pensé para que Edward se los llevara a clases.

- Esta bien, chicos vámonos a clases. Les dijo pude sentir su confusión nada mas. En ese momento yo ya estaba en el patio y supe que se encontraban cerca del bosque, porque podía sentir el aroma de ambas, me encamine en esa dirección y sentí un gran sentimiento de rabia y rencor, por lo que lance una oleada de paz, logrando que se calmaran, mientras me seguía acercando. Ellas se giraron al escuchar mis pasos, se pusieron de pie y estaban a punto de marcharse cuando dije:

- Bella, podemos hablar por favor, no voy a hacerte daño

- Me iré, le diré al profesor que te has sentido mal y estas en la enfermería bella.

Rebecca era muy inteligente de eso no había dudas

- Gracias Rebe. Dijo Bella dejándose caer de nuevo en las raíces del árbol del que se había levantado. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y fue ella quien lo rompió

- Esta bien, ¿ De que quieres que hablemos Jasper?

- De ti Bella, quiero saber como es que pasaste a ser parte de nosotros y cuanto tiempo tienes siéndolo. Le dije

- Eso puedo mostrártelo Jasper

- ¿mostrármelo? Pregunte. ¿Cómo haría eso?

- Si mostrártelo mira. Dijo mientras se acercaba y tocaba mi cara con sus dedos. Y asi como si estuviese en el cine, estaba viendo sus últimos momentos humanos y sus sesenta años en esta vida.

- Viviste escondida en tu casa para evitar matar y para ocultarte del sol, te alimentaste de sangre donada los 10 primeros años de tu vida inmortal y los otro 50 pasabas la mañanas en casa y cazabas animales de noche, ¿No te fastidiabas?

- Generalmente si, pero después ya no, me acostumbre supongo

- Vaya y yo me quejo de que mi vida actual es difícil. Bella se carcajeo

- Es en serio le dije. Me la paso sufriendo, muchas veces m es mas difícil que otras resistirme ala sangre humana, debido a que ya la había probado y a la vida que llevaba antes, solo lucho contra mis instintos por Alice.

- Te entiendo, a veces me ocurre, pero no es tan difícil, quizás podamos ayudarnos mutuamente con eso.

- Me entiendes. Asentí. Eso es cierto, pero ¿Cómo te resistes? Aunque fuese sangre donada y no estuviese fresca, era sangre humana. Dije intrigado.

- Si Jasper era sangre humana, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no es fácil pero tampoco imposible, ambos lo sabemos, no te preocupes juntos nos apoyaremos, yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de humanas me dijo.

- Gracias Bella. Le dije y ella me miro confundida. Y no solo porque me ayudaras, si no por confiar en mi y contarme tu historia, por cierto ¿Cómo es que lo vi, como si hubiese estado allí? Pregunte

- Es mi don Jasper, bueno, uno de ellos, puedo proyectar mis recuerdos y pensamientos, te toque para que solo tu pudieses verlos.

- Ok ¿uno de ellos?¿tienes otro? Pregunte

- Si veras, así como puedo proyectar mis pensamientos, también puedo proteger mi mente, como te explicaría, si alguien quisiese escuchar lo que pienso o jugar con mi mente, no podrá, para ser exacta ningún don que se conecte con el uso de la mente me dañara, Rebecca lo llama escudo.

- Por eso Edward no puede leer tus pensamientos. Pensé en voz alta

- ¿Qué dices? Me pregunto sobresaltada

- Lo siento, mi hermano Edward puede leer la mente, pero no ha podido leer tus pensamientos. le dije

- Probablemente tampoco pueda escuchar los tuyos en este instante. Me dijo sonriendo

- ¿Cómo? Le dije sorprendido

- Es que estoy tan acostumbrada a andar con Rebecca, que extiendo mi escudo hasta envolverla y en este momento eres parte de el.

- Vaya, puedes proyectar tu escudo si que eres fuerte. Le dije

- Jajaja. Se carcajeó. Eso me gustaría pensar Jasper, pero no es así, soy débil. Me dijo con dolor

- ¿a que te refieres Bella? Le pregunte

- Veras Jasper, te he mostrado como me convertí y lo que he vivido desde entonces porque contigo me sentí de alguna manera cómoda, se que si me siento mal tu me ayudaras a calmarme. Me di cuenta que cambiaste mi estado de animo y calmaste el rencor que estaba sintiendo

- Si, ese es mi don Bella, lo siento pero es que los estados de animo me afectan directamente y no podía dejarme influenciar por el tuyo.

- No te disculpes, necesitaba calmarme, pero hay algo de mi pasado Jasper que no sabes, es algo que muchos saben pero pocos recuerdan. Por eso Jasper te pido de favor que no cuentes lo que te he mostrado, cuando este lista, yo lo contare.

- Te doy mi palabra, Bella. Le dije

- Gracias Jasper ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro Bella

- Me cuentas de Alice. Se que son algo, el brillo de tu mirada cuando la nombras me lo confirmo. Me dijo, tan notorio era mi amor por Alice

- Es mi esposa, sonreí, pues es la personita mas hermosa que haya conocido, me saco del abismo en el que me encontraba, no se que haría sin ella.

- Veo que la amas y se que ella a ti también, Jasper ¿Alice tiene un don?

- Si Bella, mi Alice puede ver el futuro y el cambio que da este con las decisiones que se toman. le dije

- Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué nos vio venir?

- Si, desde que decidieron venir. Le confirme

- Gracias Jasper, por curiosidad ¿ tiene alguna obsesión? Me pregunto y sonó el timbre.

- Si, mi amada Alice, tiene una obsesión con las compras y la moda. le dije, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro, también me queda una clase

- ¿te puedo pedir un favor Bella? Le pregunte

- Claro Jasper el que quieras

- Alice realmente quiere conocerte ¿podrías acompañarme?

- Si, porque no

- Gracias deberías conocer a Carlisle. Se tenso y el miedo la invadió, le envié una oleada de paz para tranquilizarla. No es malo Bella, Carlisle es una gran persona no debes temerle.

- Lo pensare te lo prometo.

**Bella Pov**

Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para pasar al edificio tres pues tenia matemática, cuando apareció Alice

- Hola Bella. Me dijo

- Hola Alice ¿Cómo estas?

Se había sorprendido de que le hablara

- Bien gracias y ¿tu?

- Bien voy camino a clases de matemática, ya falte a una hora y la verdad no quiero faltar a otra. Le sonreí

- Vamos, yo también tengo matemática

- Adiós Jasper, nos vemos luego. le dije

- Adiós Bella, piensa lo que te dije. Asentí mientras el y Alice se echaban una mirada suficientemente empalagosa que provoco que yo comenzara a caminar, Alice me alcanzo un segundo después.

Nos dirigimos al salón de matemáticas y para mi sorpresa Edward y Rebecca estaban instalados en una de las mesas del salón, con una silla a cada lado, iba a sentarme al la de de Rebe pero Alice fue mas rápida que yo y se sentó allí, por lo que me senté al lado de Edward quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Hola Edward, Rebe. Les sonreí y desvié la vista al frente. Hablar con Jasper me dejo Tranquila

- ¿Cómo te fue con Jasper Bella?

- Bien Rebe es bastante simpático y no dudo que todos sean así, la prueba es Alice, me gire para sonreírle, eres muy entusiasta y alegre y es algo contagioso quizás seamos amigas le dije

- Seremos grandes amigas Bella , ya lo veras. Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa


	5. jacob

Capitulo 5: ¿Jacob?

Cuando me disponía a girar mi vista al frente, algo en las facciones de Edward se me hizo familiar y un confuso recuerdo vino a mi mente, lo poco que entendí del recuerdo fue a mi tío en un callejón e iba a abusar de una chica, le estaba pegando y ella lloraba de dolor, yo estaba escondida tras una cajas y mi tío no lo sabía, Edward estaba allí y al verlo mis recuerdos se esfumaron.

¿Qué hacia Edward en mis recuerdos? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿Cómo había recordado mi pasado? Desde la muerte de mis padres mis recuerdos de la infancia se esfumaron y odie celebrar mis cumpleaños, por lo acontecido ese día no celebraba mi cumpleaños, gruñí, ese día acabo mi vida y los tres años siguientes los viví en Phoenix, hasta que esa joven vampiro me transformo y acabo con mi teatro de una vida feliz. volví a gruñir.

- Srta. Swan, que tal si decide regresar con nosotros y prestar atención a la clase. Rayos

- Lo siento profesor. Quizás no sea buena idea recordar en clases, me abstraigo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Pregunto Rebecca en un susurro

- Nada Rebecca. Respondí con odio en la voz

- Para pasarte nada, tu voz suena demasiado ronca y se te han escapado dos gruñidos. Me dijo Edward. Genial ahora resulta que Edward Cullen será el causante de mis cambios de humor.

- Profesor, no me siento bien, podría disculparme un momento, por favor. Dije mientras moderaba mi voz para que no se notara el odio que destilaba de ella.

- Claro, pero si no se siente bien quizás debería ir acompañada, joven Culle, por favor acompáñela. Gruñí, genial ahora Edward seria mi niñero

- Claro profesor. Dijo Edward levantándose

Salí al pasillo seguida por Edward, iba a salir corriendo, no había nadie fuera, todos estaban en clases nadie me vería, cuando Edward me tomo del brazo y me giro para que lo mirara.

- ¿tan mal te caigo, que no dejas que me acerque a ti? Me dijo provocando que lo mirar a los ojos. Pero que decía, yo no lo odiaba y tenia el presentimiento de que aunque quisiera no podría odiarlo

- No me caes mal Edward, es solo que mi pasado es complicado y desde mi transformación he huido de Carlisle Cullen y el que tu y tus hermanos lleven el apellido es duro para mi, me recuerda a la vampira que me transformo, gruñí, y todo lo que pase por su culpa, por haberme dejado sola, y aunque ni Carlisle ni ninguno de ustedes me conoce ni tiene culpa de lo que pase y viví, no puedo evitar explotar, mi pasado aun me afecta y tienes tan mala suerte que justo ahora que me afecto estabas ahí. Esto ultimo me salió es un gruñido. Edward me soltó. Ahora que había comenzado terminaría.

- Mira de veras lo siento si, ni siquiera te conozco y te he tratado de la patada, pero es que tienes la habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas, solo a ti se te ocurre darle ordenes a una desconocida. Le dije

- Edward. Ya que se había girado.

- ¿Sí? Lo había hecho enojar lo note en su voz

- Podrías mirarme por favor. Le pedí

- ¿para que? Para que me digas que soy el vampiro que destruye tu precario autocontrol. Esa no es mi culpa Isabella, es tuya al igual que es tu culpa todo lo que te pase. Me dijo

No sabia porque pero sus palabras me habían herido, sentía una presión en mi pecho y si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho desconsoladamente.

- No Edward, quería que me miraras para decirte, que un cuando destruyas mi "precario autocontrol" quería ser tu amiga. Le dije gritando y el se giro a mirarme. Y que aunque me recordaras mi doloroso pasado quería estar junto a ti y tus hermanos, pero quizás esos sean los sentimientos equivocados. El me miraba atónito. Pero no te preocupes, te evitare el peso de cargar con mi "precario autocontrol". Me gire y corrí hacia el estacionamiento. Como es que sus palabras me habían dolido tanto.

**Edward Pov**

- No Edward, quería que me miraras para decirte, que un cuando destruyas mi "precario autocontrol" quería ser tu amiga. me dijo gritando y me gire a mirarla. Y que aunque me recordaras mi doloroso pasado quería estar junto a ti y tus hermanos, pero quizás esos sean los sentimientos equivocados. Pero no te preocupes, te evitare el peso de cargar con mi "precario autocontrol". Se giro y se fue corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. La había lastimado, no la conocía y la había lastimado, mis palabras la hirieron y me sentía mas vacio que nunca y no entendía porque.

- Edward dime que no lo hiciste. Dijo Alice. _Por favor dime que no_. Pensó

- Alice yo… no tenia palabras. No las encontraba. _No sabes lo que te acabas de hacer._ Pensó

- Bien que esperas que no la buscas. Me dijo

- Alice yo… ¿Qué le diré?

- No lo se, lo que arregle esto Edward.

_Bella no se iría, no sin despedirse, no sin mi_. Pensó Rebecca, mientras corría a paso humano hacia su carro. Alice y yo la seguimos, Rebecca abrió la puerta de su coche y saco de ella una nota

- Es de ella. Nos dijo. La nota era breve decía:

_Rebecca, perdóname por no despedirme, pero es que no me voy estaré cerca, te cuidare como te prometí. No iré al instituto por unos días ni a la casa, cuando haya regresado te darás cuenta pues tocare el piano, ese día será el comienzo de mi nueva vida. No te preocupes por mi._

_Bella_

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que será el comienzo de su nueva vida? Pregunto Rebecca

- Edward debes encontrarla, no tiene futuro acaba de desaparecer. Me dijo Alice. El futuro de Bella estaba en blanco

- Los Quileutes. Ella asintió y yo me dirigí al bosque y comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella no podía morir, no sabia porque pero la necesitaba. Corrí mas deprisa

**Bella Pov**

Pase por el coche de Rebecca y le deje una nota explicándole que no me veria en unos días, me dirigí al bosque necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no podía hablar con Alice, Jasper o Rebe el estaría allí y yo no quería ver lo, Jacob hablaría con Jacob, ya no debe ser el chico que era cuando me fui, pero era mi mejor amigo, seguro me escuchara. Comencé a correr con dirección a la Push u justo cuando iba a entrar al bosque que daba a la playa, un brazo me jalo. Era Edward como rayos llego tan rápido hace quince minutos que lo deje en el instituto

- Soy el mas rápido en mi especie. Me dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada, mientras me soltaba

- Y que se supone que haces aquí, creí que no te importaba estar cerca de mi ya que perdía mi "precario autocontrol". Le dije de manera fría

- Vine a ayudarte y a pedirte…pero no lo deje terminar .

- A ayudarme, creí que lo que me pasara era mi culpa y tu no tenias nada que ver. Le dije

- Y así era, hasta hace unos minutos, al parecer lo que te pase me afecta directamente. Me dijo

Iba a responderle por la estupidez que acaba de decir cuando escuche un ruido y me gire al lugar del que provenía, me sorprendí al a mi amigo Jacob parado frente a mi, igual que la ultima vez que lo vi solo que mas alto y musculoso.

- Jacob. iba a abrazarlo, pero Edward me tomo del brazo y me negó con la cabeza

- ¿Bella? Pregunto Jacob, pero ese no era el Jacob que yo recordaba, su voz era fría y distante

- No, ella llego así de Phoenix. Dijo Edward

- Esta bien. Dijo Jacob

- Hace tres meses, pero es hoy cuando hemos tenido contacto, ella no lo sabia dijo Edward.

Al parecer Jacob y Edward tenían una conversación, bueno, una discusión mas bien.

- Pues hacelo saber. Dijo Jacob y se giro. ¿que? se iría así como si nada, años sin vernos y el solo se iría como si nada.

- ¿Jacob? Pregunte

- Bella ya no soy la persona que conociste, yo ya no soy tu amigo desde hoy eres mi enemiga natura. Me dijo

- Pero Jacob…

- No Bella, eres igual a el y mi trabajo es acabar con las sanguijuelas como tu. Su voz era tan fría y distante que cada palabra me hería y me hacia daño.

- ¿de quien hablas Jacob?

- ¿Qué de quien hablo? Pero si seguramente tu lo recuerdas mejor que yo Bella, tu lo viste acabar con tus padres y aun así no lo dijiste, eres su cómplice y además eres como el. Me dijo con odio en la voz

- Jacob yo no decidí esto, me conoces, yo no soy como el. Le dije

- A no, entonces me vas a decir que mis sentidos me engañan y que no eres una bebedora de sangre.

- Jacob ya basta. Dijo Edward, pero yo lo ignore y conteste a la acusación de Jacob

- No Jacob, no puedo decirte eso, pero yo no soy como el y lo sabes. O quizás no lo sabia, ya no me conocía.

- Entonces dime que en todo el tiempo que llevas con tu vida inmortal, jamás has probado sangre humana y puede que te crea que eres diferente. Me dijo

Pero yo no le respondí, no podía, si la había probado, había corrido por mi garganta y mis venas. Me había convertido en alguien igual a James.

- Lo sabia. Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos . eres igual a el Bella, ya no somos amigos y procura respetar las reglas porque no dudare en matarte si las rompes, mi amiga murió el mismo día en que murieron tus padres. Después de decir eso se giro y se fue. Yo caí de rodillas, ni siquiera fui consiente de que Edward estaba a mi lado.

- No te preocupes Bella, me abrazo yo me tense. Todo estará bien, nosotros te ayudaremos.

- No Edward, nadie puede ayudarme, mi vida esta dividida en tres parte, hoy he unido dos de ellas y el día en que las una todas se que sufriré mucho.

- ¿Cómo es eso Bella?

- Veras Edward, antes de ser transformada mi vida estaba dividida en dos, una parte es antes de aquella noche y otra parte después de la misma, de la primera parte no se nada, o no recuerdo o recordaba nada, de la segunda parte solo recuerdo un gran odio y una sed de venganza, recuerdo que vivía de una diaria puesta en escena donde era feliz y había superado aquella fecha para que no me tuviesen lastima; ahora hablaba con odio, como si yo no supiese que todos fueron unos hipócritas y que solo estuvieron conmigo por lastima, por eso me fui. Edward me abrazo con mas fuerza.

- En la tercera parte de mi vida, esta ella, la misma noche de mi decimo octavo cumpleaños la misma noche en que acabaría con mi vida, Edward se estremeció y yo no entendí el porque así que continúe, ella me engaño, me convirtió y me condeno a esta vida inmortal, me encerré sabia que si salía mataría a todo el que estuviese frente a mi y eso no era lo que yo quería, sabia en lo que me había convertido y me odie por ello, Jacob tiene razón soy como James.

- Bella, no comprendo ¿ a quien se refería Jacob?

- Al vampiro que destruyo mi vida. Gruñí. Pero no comprendo como Jacob se entero de eso.

- Bella no tienes que contarme si no quieres. Me dijo Edward

- Quisiera contarte todo Edward, pero no estoy lista para ello, discúlpame por como te he tratado hoy. Le dije

- No Bella soy yo quien debe disculparse por lo que te dije, yo te he tratado mal sin siquiera conocerte. Me dijo

- Parece que ambos nos equivocamos

- Si asi parece, pero quizás podamos empezar de nuevo¿ no crees? Me pregunto

- Si quizás si podemos.

- Bueno en ese caso, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Me dijo mientras me extendía la mano, yo la tome

- Bella Swan. Le dije

- Es un placer hermosa dama. Yo sonreí

- El placer es mío caballero. El sonrió y nos soltamos

- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga ¿ me pregunto

- Puedo intentarlo. Le dije

- Con eso me basta. Sonrió, nos vamos, aquí no somos bien recibidos. Yo asentí y salimos corriendo del lugar y vaya que Edward era rápido en un segundo me dejo atrás. Se detuvo a esperarme

- Lo siento me gusta la velocidad. Me dijo sonriendo

- A mi también, pero no puedo correr como tu. Le sonreí

- Vale, corramos a la par. Me dijo sonriendo. Y arrancamos a correr


	6. Amigos

Capitulo 6: Amigos

**Bella Pov**

Edward y yo corrimos juntos hasta el instituto que ya estaba vacio a excepción de los hermanos de Edward y Rebecca. Al llegar Alice me abrazo.

- Bella me asustaste, jamás vuelvas a hacerlo. me dijo

- ¿Alice de que hablas? Le pregunte

- De que se a donde fuiste y también se que no hubiese regresado. Me dijo seria.

- Bueno pero regrese Alice. Le dije y la verdad quiero irme a casa, Rebe ¿nos vamos?. Le dije

- Claro Bella

- Gracias por todo Edward. Le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la mejilla, a lo que todos nos quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada

- Nos vemos mañana chicos. Dije abrace a Alice que era la que tenia mas cerca y me despedí del resto con un gesto de la mano, me subí al carro de Rebe y cerré la puerta.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, los hermanos de Edward y nosotras nos empezamos a llevar mejor. Desde aquella platica con Edward las cosas han ido mejorando, Alice y Rose se han convertido en nuestras mejores amigas y Rebecca esta feliz y no puedo negar que yo también. Pero hay otra cosa que tampoco puedo negar y es que últimamente soy extremadamente feliz cuando estoy con Edward, aunque no entiendo el porque cuando estoy con el me siento completa, y a veces cuando no se de el me pongo ansiosa y me siento vacía. Hoy el y su familia vendrían a nuestra casa, hoy conocería a Carlisle Cullen.

**Edward Pov**

A pesar de que me era un poco difícil entender la actitud de Bella, después de aquella conversación lo comprendo, aunque mas que comprenderla quiero conocerla, algo en ella me era familiar y me llamaba junto a ella, tengo que aceptar que esa es mi verdad, Bella crea en mi un sentimiento extraño, y el no poder leer sus pensamientos me intriga y me hace querer saber mas de ella. Ella, Rebecca, Alice y Rosalie se han hecho las mejores amigas por lo que nos las pasamos todos juntos, incluso cuando no estamos en clases y hoy por primera vez iríamos a casa de Bella.

- Edward apresúrate. Dijo Alice desde la sala

- Alice cálmate, falta una hora aun. Le dije.

- Si lo se Edward, pero tienes que verte perfecto.

- ¿De que hablas Alice?

- ¿ya te vestiste?

- No Alice, falta una hora.

- Pues ¿Qué esperas?, vístete ahora Edward

- Me dejaras en paz si me visto y estoy listo.

- Si, pero colócate lo que elegí para ti, gruñí, no me importa te lo colocas. Me dijo.

Si que me conocía, sabe que odio que me vista, lo sabe. Pero con tal de verla feliz hacia lo que fuese, así que me vestí y Salí de mi cuarto listo para irme.

- Te ves perfecto Edward. Me dijo Alice al verme

- Me vas a decir porque tanto interés en que me vea perfecto Alice

- Por nada Edward, sabes que me gusta que se vean perfectos. Dicho esto llamo a los demás.

- ¡Emmet! ¡Rose! ¡Esme! Dijo en tono serio

- ¿y que pasa con Jasper y Carlisle? Pregunte

- Jasper ya esta listo me esta haciendo un favor y Carlisle nos alcanza luego. _Para evitar que a Bella entre en Shock. _Pensó Alice

- Esta bien, ¿Qué favor te esta haciendo Jasper? Pregunte

- Ninguno Edward ya lo hice. Nos vamos. dijo Jasper.

- Urg no, no nos podemos ir porque EMMET y ROSALIE no han bajado. Esme ambas sabemos que puedes bajar mas de prisa ¿Qué buscas?

- Como si no lo supieras ya Alice. Le dijo Esme

- Puedo verlo Esme. EMMET si no bajas en este instante subiré a buscarte.

- Alice por favor, tenias que interrumpir justo en este momento. Dijo Emmet

- Calla Emmet, Alice tiene razón, ya vámonos. Dijo Rosalie apareciendo en la sala

- No aun no Esme ¿puede Edward entregar el collar? Pregunto Alice

- Alice de que hablas. Esme, me gire a verla ella pensaba en un hermoso collar que se vería perfecto en el cuello de Bella. ¿para quien es esa cadena? Pregunte

- Es para Bella Edward y para Rebecca tengo una pulsera. Me dijo Esme

- Bien Alice vámonos el regalo es de Esme ella lo entregara. Dije

- Pero, pero…

- Pero nada duendecillo ya vámonos. Dije

- Esta bien vámonos. Dijo derrotada

Nos dirigimos afuera y Esme se fue con Emmet y Rose en el jeep de Emm y Jasper y Alice venían conmigo

-Alice a donde? Ella pensó en el lugar y yo recorrí el camino que su mente me señalaba

**Bella Pov**

Estábamos distraída en la casa cuando apareció Jasper

- Bella, Rebecca. Dijo

- Estamos aquí Jasper. le conteste

- Hola ¿como están? Nos pregunto

- Bien Jasper gracias pero ¿y a que debo el que llegaras antes? le pregunte

- Verán Alice me dijo que seria mejor que tu Bella, supieras que Carlisle llegara mas tarde a la reunión debido a que tuvo que cubrir un turno en el hospital, no te importa ¿cierto?

- No Jasper, no importa pero gracias por avisarme.

- No hay de que Bella, bueno chicas nos vemos pronto

- Esta bien Jasper. Le contesto Rebecca, Jasper salió de la casa y Rebe se volteo a mirarme.

- ¿te pasa algo Bella?

- No, nada Rebecca ¿Por qué?

- Te noto distante, como si no estuviese aquí.

- No es nada Rebecca no te preocupes, ve a arreglarte no querrás que Alice te vea asi ¿o si?

- No, le daría un ataque, voy a arreglarme ¿Bella?

- Si Rebecca

- Todo va a salir bien, ya veras

- Lo se Rebe, gracias

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que yo lo rompi

- ¿no vas a arreglarte?

- Si. Me dijo mientras corría hacia mi y me abrazaba.

- Eres tan efusiva como yo Rebe, de verdad como que somos hermanas. Le dije mientras la abrazaba. Pero ahora ve a arreglarte o a Alice le dará algo al verte.

- Bien. Dicho esto subió a su cuarto a arreglarse, podía escuchar sus pasos, pero me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Intentando recordar mi infancia o alguna cosa antes de aquella noche, desde aquella vez que vi a Edward en uno de mis recuerdos intente recordar mas, pero todo lo ocurrido antes de esa fiesta esta en negro en mi mente y los recuerdos de ese dia me aterran. Ayer visite mi antigua casa aquí en Forks, ahora allí vive una familia que es feliz, dos chicas hermosas junto a sus padres, hace años que no recordaba esa fecha, pero volver a esa casa me hizo recordar porque odio a quien soy ahora.

- Bella ¿aun no estas lista? Rebecca me hizo volver al presente-

- No, Rebecca voy a arreglarme, si llegan los atiendes mientras bajo, por favor.

- Claro Bella, no tienes ni que pedirlo. Me dijo

- Lo se. Le dije

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y debido a que estaba en mi casa y que hoy conocería a Carlisle lo mejor era estar cómoda por lo que opte por colocarme unos jeans negros y una camisa Azul, me coloque mis zapatos deportivos, algo me decía que hoy iba a correr, aunque aun no sabia el porque. Escuche como los carros entraban en la carretera y doblaban hacia la casa, me puse nerviosa, escuche las puertas de los carros al cerrarse, los pasos de seis vampiros hacia la puerta y el ligero toque en esta.

- Hola, bienvenidos. Dijo Rebecca

- Hola Rebe. Dijeron al unisonó Alice y Rose

- Hola de nuevo Rebecca. Ese era Jasper.

- Hermanita, que linda casa. Ese era…

- ¡Emmet! Dijeron Rose, Alice y Jasper

- ¿Qué? Dijo con voz inocente

- No me importa chicos, yo también te considero un hermano Emmet. Dijo Rebecca

- Ven, no hice nada malo. Dijo Emmet

- Rebecca. Ese era Edward

- Hola Edward. Respondió ella

- Ella es Esme nuestra madre. Dijo

- Es un placer Esme . dijo Rebecca

- El placer es mío Rebecca. Que hermosa voz, es tan maternal, me recuerda a mi madre

- Pero pasen están en su casa. Los invito Rebecca

- ¿Dónde esta Bella Rebe? Pregunto Alice

- Arriba no tarda en bajar.

Al menos de algo estaba segura, Rebecca no se quedaría sola si decido partir, y eso es lo mas probable, marcharme será lo mejor, estar aquí en Forks me recuerda todo de esa noche, ya no puedo mas, tengo que resolver mi pasado.

- ¡ALICE! Esa era la voz de Esme

- ¿ a dónde y por qué? Alice apareció en mi cuarto abriendo la puerta de golpe

- ¿de qué hablas Alice? Pregunte

- Sabes de que hablo, quiero saber ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabrás Alice, pero cuando debas saberlo.

- Bueno dime ¿Por qué vistes así? Me dijo señalándome

- Por comodidad Alice. Ella iba a replicar pero agregue: bajemos nos esperan.

Ella asintió y bajo las escaleras a velocidad vampiresa por lo que estuvo en la sala en una milésima de segundo, yo por mi parte baje a velocidad humana, grabando cada detalle, quizás esta fuese la última vez que viera mi casa.


	7. la verdad

Capitulo 7: la verdad

**Edward Pov**

Alice bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a mi. _Debes evitar que se vaya_. Pensó. ¿Qué se vaya? ¿A dónde? ¿por qué? Bella venia bajando las escaleras a pasos humanos, pero ¿Por qué Alice me pedía que no dejara que se fuera? Cuando llego a la sala nos saludo a todos.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Pregunto. _Mal_ pensó Alice

- Bien Bella y ¿tu? Pregunto Emmet

- Estaré bien Emmet ¿Qué? ¿acaso no estaba bien? Es un placer que hayas venido Esme, quería conocerte. Le dijo Bella a Esme y esta la abrazo

- Yo también quería conocerte Bella. _Es la misma chica_. Pensó Esme. ¿Qué? ¿Qué chica? ¿De donde la conocía Esme?

**Bella Pov**

-Yo también quería conocerte Bella. Me dijo Esme. Y justo en ese momento un recuerdo invadió mi mente.

Flash Back

Yo tenia aproximadamente 8 años, estaba en el bosque sentada sobre un tronco y a mi lado estaba Esme.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

-Porque mi tío era muy malo y por eso un ángel vino y lo durmió para siempre

-¿un ángel?¿que ángel?

-Uno que estaba en aquel callejón oscuro y salvo a la chica a la que mi tío estaba pegando, era hermoso, se parecía mucho a ti, pero tenia el cabello cobrizo y sus ojos eran negros ¿tu también eres un ángel?

-No pequeña, yo no soy un ángel

Fin flash back

Me aleje del abrazo de Esme con un jadeo, de repente me faltaba el aire, aunque no lo necesitara

- Bella ¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron seis vampiros a quienes ignore

- Esme, ¿tu me conoces? ¿ tu estuviste durante mi infancia? Necesito que me cuentes, necesito recordar Esme ¿Qué hacia Edward en ese callejo? ¿Qué bosque es ese donde me encontraste? Necesito que me lo digas Esme por favor. Dije mientras cai al suelo de rodillas.

- Bella cálmate. Me dijo Esme la primera en acercarse fue Rebecca. Ella ya me había visto asa

- Bella todo esta bien, cálmate. Me dijo

- No, nada esta bien, Esme por favor necesito saber

- Bella no se de que me hablas. Me dijo

- Tu me conoces Esme, acabo de recordar que estuve contigo en un bosque yo lloraba, por favor Esme.

- Bella yo…

- Espera antes quiero saber ¿Por qué mataste a mi tío Edward? Fue por lo que iba a hacerle a esa chica. Lo mire, me miraba como si no supiera de que hablaba

- ¿tu tío? ¿Qué tío Bella? me pregunto

- Bella cálmate por favor. Me pidió Rebecca

- Estoy bien Rebecca, tranquila. No ella tenía razón, no estaba nada bien. Respire profundamente para calmarme, Jasper me ayudo con eso, cuando estuve mejor me levante. Estaba consciente de las miradas de Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmet y del estado de Shock en el que estaban Esme y Edward y también era consciente de Rebecca a mi lado que me susurraba que me calmara.

- Creo que necesito… despejarme, discúlpenme. Salí al patio a velocidad vampírica y me senté en uno de los bancos que había en este, y me quede viendo las estrellas y pensando, misteriosamente hoy era una noche despejada.

**Edward Pov**

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

- No lo se Alice, no lo se

- ¿de que tio habla Bella, Edward? Me pregunto Esme

- No lo se, estoy tan perdido como ustedes. ¡Esme! La mire, ¿de donde conoces a Bella? _De aquí de Forks Edward,¿ no la recuerdas? _Entonces recordó el momento del que hablaba Bella

Flash Back

Ella tenia aproximadamente 8 años, estaba en el bosque sentada sobre un tronco yo la olí a la distancia, reconocía su fragancia porque tu la conocías, y su fragancia era fuerte porque lloraba

- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

- Porque mi tío era muy malo y por eso un ángel vino y lo durmió para siempre

- ¿un ángel?¿qué ángel?

- Uno que estaba en aquel callejón oscuro y salvo a la chica a la que mi tío estaba pegando, era hermoso, se parecía mucho a ti, pero tenia el cabello cobrizo y sus ojos eran negros ¿tu también eres un ángel?

- No pequeña, yo no soy un ángel

Fin flash back

_Ese día ella te confundió con un ángel y desde entonces eso fuiste para ella. ¿Cómo es que no la recuerdas? _Pensó Si esa niña se me hacia conocida pero no recordaba de donde.

- Pero ¿De que tío habla? Pregunte en voz alta

- Vera Edward, Bella como te habrá contado en algún momento, no recuerda su infancia, según me conto no recuerda nada antes de la noche en que murieron sus padres y eso para ella ha sido frustrante, me parece que ella te había visto a ti y a Esme, cuando era niña y quizás eso le trajo algún recuerdo, ella daría lo que fuera por recordar su infancia. Edward ella cree que quizás en…

- Mi pasado esta la causa de mi presente, por eso necesito recordar. ¿ como es que su pasado puede estar ligado a su presente? Ella ya no es humana debió de haber olvidado su pasado

- Edward, Esme discúlpenme. Se disculpo. Es que solo con ustedes dos he encontrado recuerdos de mi infancia.

- Esta bien Bella, no te preocupes. Le respondió Esme y la abrazo, Bella le devolvió el abrazo. ¿Edward? Pregunto mientras me miraba

- No te preocupes Bella, esta bien. Yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos tratando de recordar ese recuerdo que me mostro Esme

- Creo que todos se merecen una explicación, dijo mirando la cara que tenían mis hermanos. Pero si no les importa quiero esperar a Carlisle, estaré en el patio hasta que el llegue, entonces les explicare todo. Dicho esto se retiro y yo la seguí

- Bella, discúlpame pero ¿de que tío me preguntaste?

- Es un recuerdo que tuve en una de las clases de matemática, pero resulto confuso, puedo mostrártelo si quieres.

- ¿mostrármelo?. Me mostraría su recuerdo ¿Cómo?. Me toco la mejilla y me enseño su recuerdo, ciertamente era confuso, yo en un callejón con un hombre que iba a abusar de una chica y Bella me estaba mirando desde detrás de unas cajas y el recuerdo se esfumaba cuando me veía. Pero yo ya había recordado de que hablaba, la había recordado a ella, Bella no es la segunda persona a la que no podía leerle la mente, era la única, ella era mi Tua Cantante, era la niña que poseía la sangre mas dulce que había conocido, yo cuidaba de ella noche tras noche de ese monstro que era su tío. Si yo mate a ese tipo, porque esa no fue la única ala que intento hacerle aquello, las otras no habían tenido tanta suerte, pero también lo hice por las tantas veces que golpeo a Bella, y aunque eso significo separarme de ella, ella siempre volvió a la casa que fue de su tío para dejarme notas que yo respondía, también recuerdo el dia que se corto la palma de la mano y tuve que dejarla sola por miedo a matarla, recuerdo haberla hecho llorar y recuerdo la última nota que me dejo:

_Yo te amo y nunca te olvidare_

_Bella_

Jamás olvide esas palabras esas palabras, pero ella no me recordaba. Ella me olvido y quizás en unos minutos sabría el porqué. Pero yo no la había visto a ella el dia en que mate a su tío, quizás porque no estaba respirando en ese momento, además su recuerdo se perdía antes de que yo lo matara como sabia ella que lo mate.

- Bella, ¿Cómo sabias que lo mate? Si tu recuerdo se pierde cuando me ves.

- Por el recuerdo que obtuve cuando abrace a Esme. Me dijo

- Justo en ese momento escuchamos las llantas del carro de Carlisle y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo

- Ya es hora. Dijo

- Todo saldrá bien Bella. La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa, se sentía tan bien llevarla de la mano, sentía como si entre nosotros hubiese electricidad y aun así se sentía bien, me sentía vivo nuevamente, volvía a tenerla a mi lado, como no me di cuenta antes de que era ella.

**Bella Pov**

- Todo saldrá bien Bella. Me dijo Edward y cuando tomo mi mano sentí correr por ella una corriente eléctrica, se sentía tan bien

- No me dejes sola Edward. Le pedí

- No te dejare, nunca. Eso era una promesa. Entramos a la casa al tiempo que Rebecca abría la puerta.

- Adelante, dijo

- Gracias, puedes llamarme Carlisle

- Es un placer Carlisle, yo soy Rebecca

- El placer es mío.

- Hola Carlisle. Entonaron cinco vampiros a la vez

- Hola chicos, hola amor ¿Cómo estás? Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Esme

- Bien amor. Le respondió mientras sonreía

- Hola, tu debes ser Bella, es un placer conocerte al fin. Dijo dedicándome una amable sonrisa

- Si, para mi también lo es Carlisle, les pido por favor se sienten y se coloquen cómodos, el único favor que les pido es que no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado

- Bella no tienes que contarnos, nosotros te queremos y te aceptamos asi. Me dijo Jasper. Alice y Edward también iban a protestar por lo que dije:

- Ya lo se, pero quiero contarles mi historias y tus dudas Alice quedaran aclaradas.

- Bella… pero le interrumpí

- No, Alice déjame continuar por favor. Ella asintió por lo que continúe. Voy a mostrarles mi vida desde que la recuerdo.

Flash back

Me levante esa mañana muy contenta, ese día estaba cumpliendo las ( tan esperadas por mis padres) quince primaveras, fue mi madre la que me despertó

- Bella durmiente, es hora de despertar

- Buenos días madre. Dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

- Hoy es el gran día Bella, Jacob llegara a las tres para el ultimo ensayo y regresara a las seis para la fiesta

- Madre, también hoy tengo que ensayar

- Si Bella, ¡Arriba! El desayuno esta servido

Pero yo no tenia hambre, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. El día fue normal, exceptuando el hecho del ensayo y el vestido que me estaban colocando, ya eran las cinco y media y a mi solo me faltaba terminar de colocarme el vestido. Cuando estuve lista el presentimiento de que algo pasaría era mas grande y empezaba a tener miedo. En eso entro mi padre al cuarto

- Estas lista cielo. Cuando se fijo en mi, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Estas hermosa hija

- Tu no te quedas atrás papá

- ¿lista? Asentí y me dirigí hacia el, lo tome de la mano y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, ya eran aproximadamente las seis y media, mi padre me coloco las zapatillas y Jacob me acompaño en el Vals, cuando terminamos todos aplaudieron y la fiesta continuo normalmente, hasta que pasada la media noche empecé a tocar el piano me detuve cuando escuchamos gritos en el segundo piso de la casa, yo me gire a las escaleras y subí corriendo al reconocer los gritos de mi madre, no se bien como llegue arriba sin caerme, cuando entre al despacho de mi padre solo vi los cuerpos inertes de mis padres y a un vampiro agazapado en la ventana del despacho

- hola Isabella, lindo vestido debo admitir que te sienta bien, lamento lo de tus padres pero es que tenia sed, no te preocupes pronto los acompañaras, pero seria de mala educación dejar a los invitados sin la festejada. De mis ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas en cuanto dijo eso

- ¿Quién eres?

- Oh, claro que mal educado disculpa, me llamo James y sabrás que soy un vampiro , pero ya me voy Bella, volveré por ti, me gusta tu aroma y puedo imaginar el exquisito sabor de tu sangre. Dijo mientras inhalaba para luego desaparecer por la ventana. Yo me recosté sobre el cuerpo de mis padres mientras mas lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Jacob entro a la habitación y me vio desplomada y al ver a mis padres llamo a la policía

- ¿Cómo estas Bella? Me pregunto pero yo no le respondí, ni a el, ni a los policías que me preguntaron que había pasado, yo solo sabia que estaba sola, que ya no me quedaba nadie, después del entierro tome un avión a Phoenix, necesitaba alejarme de esa casa, de Forks y de mis recuerdos

Termine el instituto en Phoenix, no estaba buscando universidades, estaba esperando mi decimo octavo cumpleaños para acabar con mi vida, ya que el tal James no me había buscado para matarme, yo misma acabaría con mi vida, pero no pude porque el mismo 13 de septiembre aproximadamente a las siete treinta de la noche, aquella vampira pelirroja me convirtió en una de ellos, en una igual al asesino de mis padres, en una bebedora de sangre, ¿me convertiría yo también en una asesina? La respuesta era no, yo no seria como el asesino de mis padres. Les mostré mi recuerdo de la transformación y la carta.

Fin flash back

- De ahí es de donde te conozco Carlisle tenia la esperanza de que la conocieras debido a que ella te conocía, pero al pasar los años supe que podrías no conocerla, pero que a ti todos te conocían, te envidiaban y te criticaban por se "vegetariano", sonreí, no lo entendían, no comprendían que son unos monstro por quitarle la vida a personas inocentes, pero yo si te entendía, y aun así no te busque, no sabia como reaccionaria si en realidad la conocías y además no sabia donde buscarte, así que estuve sola durante 50 años, encerrada en aquella casa en Phoenix, solo salía de noche para alimentarme y estudiar a veces, o simplemente leer, entonces viaje a Florencia y encontré a Rebecca, me saltare su historia es algo que solo ella puede contarles, la hice parte de lo que era y de mi familia, en mi hermana, fue ella quien decidió que viniésemos a Forks, es por ella que regrese a este lugar que solo me llena de odio y rencor y entonces los conozco a ustedes y dan un giro de 180º a mi eternidad, me hacen feliz, pero yo no puedo borrar mi pasado y tampoco puedo olvidar las cuentas pendientes que tenemos pendientes James, esa pelirroja y yo

- En toda la historia ¿no volviste a saber de Jacob?

- Veras Rebecca al año de estar convertida, regrese a Forks a buscar a Jacob pero no lo encontré y me regrese a Phoenix, y cuando lo vi de nuevo me di cuenta que el Jacob que conocí ya no existe y quien en el pasado era mi mejor amigo, paso a ser mi peor enemigo y me odia solo por ser vampira

- Todo esta bien Bella, no pasa nada. Me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba

- Bella, yo no conozco a ninguno de los vampiros que conociste, pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos. Me dijo Carlisle

- Todos ayudaremos. Dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa

- No es necesario ¿Alice?

- Si bella

- Ahora entiendes el porque me veías partiendo

- Si Bella, ibas en busca de ellos pero ya no vas a ningún lado. Dijo mientras sonreía

- Creo que ha sido una noche muy larga, será mejor que volvamos a casa. Dijo Esme Bella, Rebecca las considero parte de mi familia y me gustaría se viniesen a vivir con nosotros no las quiero dejar solas.

- Gracias Esme, tu me recuerdas mucho a mi madre. Dije mientras me levantaba de al lado de Edward y la abrazaba. Prometo que lo pensare.

- Esta bien, espero que acepten de verdad bella, nos vemos. Y se encamino hacia la puerta, para despedirse de Rebecca

- Adiós Bella. Me dijeron Jasper, Rose y Emmet a coro y se fueron a despedir de Rebecca

- Nos vemos Bella. Me dijo Carlisle

- Pronto Carlisle, pronto. El asintió y salió

- No me dejes Bella, eres mi hermanita. Me dijo Alice

- Alice yo…

- No me dejes. Me dijo, me beso en la mejilla y se encamino a la puerta

- Bella si soy sincero, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. Me beso en la mejilla

- ¿Edward?

- Dime Bella

- Prometiste nunca dejarme, no lo olvides. Corrí a abrazarlo, era sorprendente lo segura que me sentía con el

- No lo olvidare nunca Bella. Me beso la coronilla y se dirigió a la puerta, Se giro y me dijo: adiós


	8. ¿un imposible?

Capitulo 8: ¿Un imposible?

**Edward Pov**

- ¿Edward? Qué bien se sentía escuchar de sus labios mi nombre

- Dime Bella

- Prometiste nunca dejarme, no lo olvides y corrió a abrazarme, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca de nuevo y ella tampoco quería que me fuera, que significaba eso ¿Qué me quería aunque no me recordaba?

- No lo olvidare nunca Bella. Me acerque y le di un beso en la coronilla. Moría por probar sus labios, quería que ella fuera para mí ya no había temor de matarla, ya no era una niña ni era humana. ¿Edward que te pasa! Me dirigí a la puerta gire hacia ella y le dije: adiós. _Edward quiere a Bella, no puede ser_. Pensó Rebecca. ¿Qué? De que habla Rebecca no puede ser tan notorio

- Adiós Edward. _Definitivamente me gusta y mucho _

- Adiós Rebecca. Le dije y me dirigi a mi coche en el que estaban Alice y Jasper. Y al entrar lo encendí y acelere

- Alguien como que se esta enamorando. Canturreo Alice

- ¿de que hablas Alice? Pregunte

- ¡Estas tan ciego Edward! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estas enamorándote de Bella? ¿Qué ¿ Alice esta loca yo a bella solo la quiero como hermana ¿o no? Bueno la verdad no pero Bella no me recordaba

- Eso no es cierto Alice. Le dije

- Si tu lo dices . _si como no_ pensó

_Bella está llena de odio y rencor y su sed de venganza parece infinita, puedo comprender el porqué de su odio, pero ella aun no se ha dado cuenta que para llevar a cabo su venganza tendrá que convertirse en lo que tanto odia ¡en una asesina!_

- Jasper. Dije

- ¡Eh!, lo siento Edward, no era mi intención

- No importa Jasper, solo intenta alejarte de esos pensamientos, por favor

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso tanto mental como verbalmente. Yo iba pensando en lo que me dijo Alice y lo que escuche de Rebecca, yo le gustaba pero yo no sentía nada por ella, yo a Rebecca la veo como a una hermana, como nada mas

- Alice ¿Qué sabes de Rebecca?

- No se mucho de su pasado. Pero es muy simpática ¿Por qué?

- Por nada curiosidad

- Oh, le gustas, eso será un pequeño problema acabo de verlo. En su visión Rebecca le diría Bella que yo le interesaba y la visión terminaba.

- ¿Qué mas Alice? Le pregunte

- No lo se, Bella no ha tomado una decisión

**Bella Pov**

Dios Edward estaba haciendo estragos en mi vida, si pudiese estaría hiperventilando.

- Bella ¿puedo contarte algo?

- Claro Rebe lo que quieras, siéntate. Le dije mientras palmeaba el lugar que estaba a mi lado en el sofá

- Veras, no sé cómo decírtelo

- Solo dilo Rebe. Le dije

- Bueno, está bien, lo que ocurre es que… bueno…. Me gusta… Edward

- Vaya, si que te lo tenias escondido Rebe. Porque de repente la odiaba, y quería que desapareciera y ya no verla mas, porque sentía que Edward era solo mío y de nadie mas, que debía estar a mi lado, que ella no tenia derecho de fijarse en el. No eso no podía ser Edward y yo no éramos nada y yo no tenía derecho sobre el, es una estupidez estar celosa

- Bueno es que no se, si ilusionarme o no ¿tu que crees?

- No lo se Rebe, quizás deberías preguntarle a Alice o Rose, o a alguien que crea en el amor Rebe, yo no puedo ayudarte. No sabia porque pero por alguna razón yo ya no creía en el amor y no recordaba el porque

- ¿Cómo?¿ tu no crees en el amor?

- Rebe, de lo único que he sabido en estos 63 años que he vivido, es de odio y venganza y al amor lo he dejado de lado. Discúlpame Rebecca pero no es un tema que me guste debatir.

- Esta bien Bella, entonces hablare con Alice, nos vemos mañana. Subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta para lanzarse en el sofá de su cuarto.

¿Cómo es que Rebecca puede gustar de Edward? Bueno no la culpo Edward es perfecto, es un caballero, de buenos sentimientos, es guapo, dedicado y aunque no se porque siento que fue importante para mi, la verdad es que es difícil no quererlo, el se hace querer. Bella en que rayos estas pensando.

- Rebecca ire a cazar, vuelvo en unas horas. Dije sabia que podía escucharme

Sali disparada hacia el bosque necesitaba pensar, relajarme, iba sin rumbo fijo hasta que capte el efluvio de Edward y lo seguí llevaba a un claro, muy hermoso de forma circular y espacioso era tan perfecto.

- Este lugar debe ser hermoso en días de sol. Dije en voz alta a pesar de estar sola

Me tumbe en la hierba viendo el cielo y recordando lo hermosas que se veían las estrellas en el cielo de Phoenix quería volver a verlas asi que proyecte el recuerdo y estuve viendo el recuerdo del despejado cielo nocturno de Phoenix hasta que escuche pasos

- No te asustes Bella, soy Alice

- Si, ya lo se, tu efluvio te delato. Dije sonriendo. Volví a proyectar mi recuerdo, me gustaba perderme viendo las estrellas

-Es una vista hermosa, extrañas Phoenix cierto. No era una pregunta era una afirmación

- Si, extraño poder ver las estrellas todas las noches.

- Pronto habrá tres días soleados seguidos podrías decirle a Edward que vendrás, no creo que le guste que otros vampiros visiten este lugar es especial para el, aunque no creo que se enoje si la visitante eres tu.

- ¿de que hablas Alice? Pregunte

- Estas tan ciega como Edward, a ver ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensar e intentar recordar Alice. A que se refería, estoy pensando seriamente que Alice esta loca

- Pensando, asintió. ¿En que? O mejor dicho ¿En quien?

- En Rebecca y algo que me dijo. Le dije

- Que esta relacionado con mi hermano Edward. Eso era una afirmación

- ¿a donde quieres llegar Alice?

- Bella ¿Qué sientes por Edward? ¡que! Porque me preguntaba eso.

- Lo… aprecio Alice, igual que a todos los de tu familia

- Que ciega estas Bella, eso que sentiste cuando Rebecca te dijo que le gustaba Edward, se llaman celos Bella. Y tu no aprecias a Edward, lo quieres.

- Estas loca Alice. Dije mientras me sentaba

- No Bella, no estoy loca y se que sabes que lo quieres, pero no lo aceptas

- Bueno y si asi fuera que se supone que haga, ¿olvidarme de que Rebecca esta interesada en el?

- Bella, tu lo quieres y lo de Rebecca es pasajero y superficial.

- Aun así, no puedo simplemente olvidarlo Alice, no puedo. Le dije

- Bella, que pretendes hacer,¿ ignorar lo que sientes? Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, sufrirás y mi hermano también sufrirá.

- Qué dices, ¿Edward….

- Si Bella, Edward te quiere aunque no lo acepte, pero tendrán que luchar, al final son ustedes quienes deciden

- De todas formas no sufriré Alice, yo no se que es el amor desde que murieron mis padres

- Bella, no seas necia, dejaras que un capricho de Rebecca te separe de Edward

- Alice, si Edward y yo debemos estar juntos, poco a poco iremos resolviendo las complicaciones, aunque insisto lo que siento por Edward es aprecio

- Lo que digas Bella, pero yo nunca había visto que el aprecio desatara los celos. Pero ese no es el tema, venia a invitarte a ti y a Rebecca a nuestra casa. Esme quiere que pasen hoy y mañana domingo en casa.

- Esta bien Alice, iremos a medio día

- En ese caso nos vemos mas tarde Bella. Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

- Nos vemos, Alice.

Ella desapareció y yo me levante para regresar a casa, ya estaba amaneciendo, di una ultima vista a aquel claro y corrí a la casa.


	9. nuestro secreto

Capitulo 9: Nuestro secreto

**Edward Pov**

Necesitaba despejarme, pensar tranquilamente, sin pensamientos a mi alrededor, daria un paseo, sera lo mejor que puedo hacer. Ire al claro

- Edward. Me llamo Alice

- Si, Alice

- Te importaria decirme como llegar al claro que tanto vicitas

- ¿para que quieres saber Alice?

- Me gustaria ver, el porque te gusta tanto

- Te importaria si te lo enseño otro dia, después de dejarlos en la casa iba hacia alla

- Edward por favor. Me miro con ojos llorosos y haciendo puchero

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora, Alice?

- Si, vas cuando amanezca y prometo no volver a molestarte mas después de hoy

- No se porque tanto interes de repente Alice, pero esta bien, te llevare a un punto donde se te hara facil seguir mi rastro hasta el calr.

- Gracias Edward. Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Yo rode los ojso y la deje cerca del bosque

- Sigue mi rastro desde aquí. Le dije

- Ok, nos vemos en la casa. Jasper y yo nos miramos, pero no dijimos en silencio todo el camino a la casa.. al llegar me dirigi al piano y toque la cancion que compuse para Bella cuando era niña y toque una nueva melodía que habia llegado a mi mente mientras regresaba. Cuando senti que la cancion estaba perfecta, llego Alice y ciertamente estaba amaneciendo

- Que puntual. le dije

- Es un lugar muy hermoso, ya puedes visitarlo. Dijo esto y se retiro, que estara escondiendo la duendecillo. Me levante y Sali en direccion al claro. Cuando estaba cerca pude notar el efluvio de Alice y el de… ¡BELLA! Bella estuvo aquí. Que hacia ella aquí, sera por esto que la moustrito de Alice me pregunto como llegar, habian quedado de verse aquí o Bella habia encontrado el lugar y Alice la vio y vino. Lo averiguare, me dirigi a la casa y al entrar la llame

- ¡Alice! Podrias venir por favor

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? Pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo hasta detenerse frente a mi

- Tengo una duda, que tu vas a aclarar

- Ah si

- Si, Bella estuvo en el calro, quiero saber como llego a el

- Pues, no lo se Edward

- Pero estuviste con ella en el claro

- Si, pero ella ya estaba alli cuando yo llegue

- Entonces la viste ir al claro

- Si, si la vi, ya me puedo ir tengo mucho que arreglar

- Arreglar ¿Qué tienes que arreglar?

- Unas cosas para esta noche. _Rayos, ya sabes, no se supone que supieras_. Penso

- Vaya, ya veo, Bella y Rebecca se quedaran aquí, quizas deba irme

- Edward no te vayas, sera divertido. Me dijo

- No lo se, Alice

- Se que te quedaras, tu no huyes, tu resuelves los poblemas.

- Esta bien Alice, pero regresare en la noche.

- Antes de que te vayas, me preguntaba si ¿podrias prestarme tu volvo?

- Claro Alice, pero cuidalo mucho, por favor

- Seguro Edward, te quiero hermano. me dio un beso en la mejilla le tendi las llaves del volvo y volvi al claro

**Bella Pov**

Quizás Alice tenga razón y quiero a Edward, pero a Rebecca le interesa, no puedo hacerle eso, somos como hermanas.

Ya había llegado el amanecer, cuando por fin llegue a la casa. Al entrar vi que Rebecca me esperaba en la sala.

- Hola. le dije

- Hola Bella, te tardaste ¿paso algo?

- No Rebe, es que me conseguí a Alice, Esme quiere que pasemos el resto del fin de semana en su casa, partimos a medio día, si no tienes inconvenientes claro. Le dije

- No ninguno. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa y subió a su cuarto. Yo me fui a sentar en un sillón y el piano llamo mi atención. Me levante y me acerque a el, quizás podría volver a tocar, pero en este momento no tengo inspiración. Me levante y subí a mi habitación me senté en el sofá tome el libro "Cumbres Borrascosas" y me dispuse a leerlo a pesar de sabérmelo de memoria, después de dos horas ya lo había terminado, así que comencé a leer otro libro mientras entrañaba poder dormir.

Entre leer y extrañar dormir se me pasaron las horas y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las once, por lo que me levante, arregle mis cosas, me di una ducha y baje a la sala lista para irme, algo me decía que Alice vendría por nostras, me senté en el sofá de la sala.

Alice aparecio cuando Rebecca venia bajando , eran aproximadamente las 11:45

- vine por si acaso planeaban no asistir

- alice te dije que iriamos

- uno nunca sabe. Dijo yo rode los ojos

- tu lo sabrias Alice. Le dije levantando una ceja

- bueno, bueno como sea ¿nos vamos?

- Claro Alice, vamonos. Dijo Rebecca. Nos fuimos al patio, alli estaba estacionado elvolvo de edward, sonrei y Alice me dio una mirada como diciendo ¡lo sabia!. Rebecca se sento en el asientro trasero por lo que Alice y yo Ibamos en los delanteros

- Alice ¿Te importaria bajar los vidrios de las ventanas?

- No, pero ¿Cómo porque querria hacer eso?me pregunto

- Quiero sentir la brisa en mi rostro, si supiera donde vives iria corriendo

- Bueno supongo que no veo un contra. Dijo sonriendo

- Gracias.

Las bajo y podia sentir la brisa mover mis cabellos, sonrei, lo que mas me gustaba de ser vampiro era poder corer y sentir la brisa despeinar mi cabello y la velocidad amaba la velocidad. Al detenernos mire la casa que se alzaba frente a mi, era de tres pisos, blanca y cerca de la casa se escuchaba el correr del agua, un rio estaba cerca de la casa

- Bien, vamos ¿Qué esperan? Dijo Alice

- Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Dijo Esme que estaba en la puerta de su casa

- Bien Esme. Dijo Rebecca al tiempo que corría a abrazarla

- Muy bien Esme. Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras salía del coche.

- Lo sabia. Me dijo Alice mientras cerraba puerta del volvo

- ¿Qué es lo que sabias Alice? pregunte. ella se acerco y me susurro al oidi.

- Que quieres a Edward, lo extrañas yo lo se

- Vale, no te lo voy a negar, pero ya déjame en paz, no se lo voy a decir

- Que cabezota eres Bella… iba a seguir pero la interrumpí

- Alice, podríamos olvidar este tema solo por este fin de semana, por favor

- Bueno pero igual lo hablaremos

De que teníamos que hablar, esta mas que claro que lo mió con Edward era un imposible, y seguiría siendo así hasta que Rebecca se diera cuenta de que Edward era un capricho. Ahora las preguntas eran ¿Podría yo callar lo que siento por Edward? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Y las respuestas eran: si podría callarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

**Edward Pov**

el claro aun tenia los aromas de Alice y Bella, tendria Alice razon y me estaba enamorando de Bella. La verdad es que desde que la lastime con mis palabras el primer dia de clases e hice que se sintiera mal, me senti fatal y cuando Alice me dijo que no veia su futurote asuste, yo la necesitaba aunque no sabia porque, ahora lo sabia, la necesitaba para vivir porque siempre la cuide, pero lo de Rebecca sera un inconveniente entre Bella y yo.

- ¿Cómo resolveré eso? Pensé en voz alta

Tendré que hablar con ella, lo que ella siente es superficial, no es como lo que estoy sintiendo por Bella, cuanto la extrañe, como no me di cuenta que eran la misma persona, que la pequeña que vi crecer y Bella eran la misma. Es obvio que lo sabia pero me negué aceptarlo, yo queria creer que ella habia sido feliz y que ahora tendria nietos y bisnietos

Cuando Sali de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que empezaba a oscurecer, el crepúsculo de otro dia, sera mejor que regrese a casa. Me levante y corri hacia la casa, cuando ya estaba cerca escuche una hermosa melodía que provenia de la casa, segui corriendo hasta entrar a la casa y dirigirme al piano, al verla me recoste de la pared se veia perfecta.

**Bella Pov**

Al llegar a la puerta abrace a Esme, Carlisle llegaria en la noche y Rose, Emmet y Jasper estarian de regreso de cazar pronto

- Bien Alice, ¿Qué haremos? Pregunte

- Por ahora iremos a mi habitación a probarnos ropa, mientras llega Rose. Dijo sonriendo

- Si no hay de otra. Dije mientras me encogia de hombros.

Alice nos llevo hasta su habitación y comenzo el desfile de modas, al que se unio Rose en cuanto llego, Emmet y Jasper eran el jurado, mientras nosotras entrabamos y saliamos con diferentes estilos y colores. Los chicos decian cuales colores les gustaban mas y cosas por el estilo. En eso se nos fue la tarde, me di cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que me escape de Alice y baje al primer piso a observar el crepúsculo. El imponente piano que estaba en el desnivel del salon llamo mi atención, por lo que me acreque a el, me sente, toque una nota y sin darme cuenta me deje llevar, deje que mis dedos viajaran por el teclado dejando fluir cada nota, hace años que no me sentia tan feliz, pero me detuve al darme cuenta de quien me habia inspirado a tocar, de por quien estaba tocando.

- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué este es el comienzo de tu nueva vida Bella? Esa voz aterciopelada solo podia ser de el

- Edward. Me gire y lo vi recostado a una de las paredes cercanas al piano, era tan perfecto. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Unos segundo después de que comenzaras a tocar, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. Significaba esto que comenzaba mi nueva vida. Si eso era lo que haria comenzar mi nueva vida

- Si Edward, hoy comienza mi nueva vida. Le dije

- ¿ y en ella estamos involucrados mi familia y yo? Me pregunto

- Si Edward, ustedes y Rebecca son lo unico que me queda cercano a una familia. Le dije

- Vaya hermanita Bella, no sabia que te gustara la musica tanto como a Edd dijo Emmet

- Oh, el piano es tuyo Edward. Afirme el me asintio mientras me miraba

- Espero no te haya molestado que lo tocara. Le dije con una sonrisa

- En lo absoluto. Me respondio con una sonrisa

- No es super que ambos tengan la musica en comun. Dijo Alice

- Si, quizas luego me puedas enseñar que tan bueno eres Edward. Le dije

- Por supuesto. Me dijo sonriendo de lado

- Chicos me pueden decir quien interpreto esa hermosa melodía. Dijo Esme entrando al salon.

- Fue Bella, Esme. Dijo Alice

- Es hermosa Bella, ¿ya tiene nombre?

- La verdad no, esme

- Te importaria volver a tocarla para mi, Bella

- Claro que no Esme, si edward me permitevolver a tocar en su piano con gusto lo hare. Me gire a verlo y le sonrei.

- Yo no tengo problema alguno. Dijo mientras se acercaba

Asenti y toque nuevamente la melodía que edward habia inspirado, cuando termine me gire y vi a Alice y a Jasper abrazados, Emmet y Rosalie se estaban besando y Esme estaba sentada en sofa con Carlisle. Me vio sonrio y susurro un gracias, yo asenti, Carlisle me regalo una sonrisa que correspondi. Rebe estaba hablando con Edward por lo que me levante y me dirigi al jardin.

El cielo estaba nublado igual que siempre, me recoste en la grama y proyecte el recuerdo de las noches estrelladas de Phoenix, extrañaba poder dormir pero mas que todo extrañaba poder llorar, sacar de algun modo el dolor que me causaba recordar la muerte de mis padres, la perdida de mi mejor amigo que ahora era mi peor enemigo, y el dolor que sentia de no poder gritar lo que sentia, comenzo a llover, por lo que cerre mis ojos, la lluvia hacia el papel de las lagrimas que yo no podia derramar, y me quede alli recordando los ultimos momentos felices que tuve con mis padres.

**Edward Pov**

Estaba asombrado por lo buena que era Bella, no podia dejar de observarla, se veia tan hermosa cuando ticaba, mis hermanos estaban juntosy Esme y Carlisle se acomodaron en el sofa en cuanto el llego, ambos estaban encantados con la manera de tocar de mi Bella

- Podemos hablar Edward. Me dijo rebecca

- Claro Rebecca

- Edward se que debes haberte dado cuenta por mis pensamientos, que me interesas y que me gustaria saber que piensas de eso y que sientes por mi

- Rebecca tu y yo sabemos que lo que sientes por mi es superficial y yo te aprecio mucho y por eso no quiero hacerte daño, yo solo puedo verte como a una hermana

- Es por Bella ¿cierto? Me dijo _es por ella_

- Rebecca, aunque Bella no estuviese, nunca podria verte de otra forma que no fuese como una hermana. Fui consiente de que Bella se levanto y salio al jardin

- No te entiendo Edward, es que acaso yo no te resulto bonita.

- Rebecca tu eres bonita y quizas puedas conseguir a alguien que te valore y te haga feliz, en el corazon no se manda rebecca. El solo toma la decisión de a quien amar y yo solo te veo como una hermana

- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo Edward . digo, se giro y solaio por la puerta de la cocina al bosque. Iba a seguirla pero el pensamiento de Alice me lo impidio

_Yo ire, tu tranquilo_. Me sonrio al pasar a mi lado

- Fue lo mejor edward. _Merecia saber la verdad_. Ha comenzado a llover. Dijo antes de salir tras Alice

Tenia razon hace aproximadamente cinco minutos que comenzo a llover y Bella seguia afuera. Me dirigi al jardin y al verla sonrei, la capa de lluvia que la cubria la hacia ver mas hermosa.

- ¿no entraras? Le pregunte

- Si, en unos minutos. Pude notar que habian estrellas, pero si el cielo estaba nublado, claro debe ser un recuerdo

- Ese es un recuerdo hermoso, pero deberias comenzar a obtener nuevos recuerdos de Forks, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres

- ¿y como me ayudaras? Pregunto

- Ayudandote a vivir momentos hermosos, yo se de un lugar perfecto para comenzar

- A si, ¿Dónde es? Pregunto curiosa

- Es un lugar que ya visitaste, pero yo quiero acompañarte esta vez, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Bella?

- La que quieras Edward

- ¿confias en mi? Su respuesta era importante

- Si Edward, tomo mi mano, confio en ti

- En ese caso vamos

Corrimos tomados de las manos hasta llegar al claro, la lluvia habia comenzado a caer con mas fuerza y dejaba una capa de agua sobre nuestra piel, me encantaba lo hermosa que se veia.

- Te ves hermosa Bella. Le dije mientras me sentaba en la hierba

- Gracias. Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

- Te sientas conmigo. Le dije mientras le tendia mi mano. Ella la tomo y se sento junto a mi

- Edward. Dijo

- Dime Bella

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

- Queria hablar contigo con respecto a algo que nos puede traer problemas

- ¿de que hablas Edward? Me pregunto con confusión en los ojos y en la voz

- Bella… yo le intereso a Rebecca. Ella desvio la mirada

- Ya lo sabia, ella me lo dijo ayer. Me dijo mientras miraba la copa de los arboles. Yo estire mi brazo y con mi mano tome su barbilla y gire su rostro hasta que pude ver sus ojos

- No ocultes tu mirada, me encanta ver tus ojos. Le dije mientras movia mi mano hasta colocarla en su mejilla. El problema es que a mi me interesa alguien mas. Le dije

**Bella Pov**

- El problema es que a mi me interesa alguien mas. Dijo Edward

Por dios si mi corazon latiese estaria buscando la manera de salir de mi pecho, yo solo lo miraba, era como si de repente las palabras sobraran

- Ehm pues en ese caso deberias de hablar con Rebecca. Dije levantandome y rompiendo asi ese momento, alejandome de su suave roce

- Bella dijo levantandoce

- Dime Edward

- Recuerdas que te preguntes si confiabas en mi

- Si y te dije que si confio en ti

- Bien, quiero que cierres los ojos, por favor. Iba a protestar pero me susurro: por favor

- Esta bien. Cerre mis ojos y lo senti acercarse

- No abras los ojos. Me dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de mi cara. Podia sentir su aroma pegar en mi rostro, podia sentir como mi piel y mis labios le llamaban y sentia como si hubiese querido esto antes y justo en ese momento Edward me beso. Fue un beso tierno y hermoso y sin saber exactamente el porque. Correspondí a su beso enredando mis dedos en su cabello, el llevo una de sus manos a mi cintura mientras mantenía la otra en mi mejilla, sentia una corriente electrica recorrer mi cuerpo haciendolo arder, era como si me quemara pero de una manera magnifica, me sentia en el cielo y no queria salir de el


	10. juntos

Capitulo 10: juntos

**Edward Pov**

El probar sus labios me llevo al cielo, se sentía tan bien, sentía como si cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo hubiese vuelto a la vida después de tantos años, no quería separme de ella, la quería para siempre junto a mi. Terminamos el beso y al separar nuestros labios junte nuestras frente, abri mis ojos para encontrarme con los de mi Bella

- Te quiero. Le dije

- Yo también te quiero Edward. Me dijo, pero algo le preocupaba

- Bella ¿que pasa?

- Edward… yo te quiero, pero que haremos con Rebecca

- Se lo contaremos Bella, solo que quizás hoy no sea buen dia para hacerlo

- ¿Por qué? Pregunto

- Porque ella me dijo que yo le interesaba y me pidió que le dijera que sentía por ella y yo le respondí

- ¿Qué le dijiste? Me pregunto

- Que no podía verla de otra manera que no fuese como a una hermana

- ¿de eso hablaban cuando deje de tocar?

- Si, luego ella se fue y Alice y Jasper la fueron a buscar

- No quiero que sufra Edward, no quiero dijo abrazandome

- Haremos todo lo posible para que no sufra Bella, pero no voy a perderte. Ella alzo el rostro para verme a los ojos

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Me dijo abrazandome mas fuerte, yo también apreté mi abrazo

- Estaremos juntos Bella. Le dije ella asintió y se coloco de puntitas para besarme. Creo que me volveré adicto a tus besos. Ella rodo los ojos

- Será mejor que volvamos a tu casa. Me dijo

- Esta bien vamos. Le dije

- Espera ¿Qué haremos si Rebecca esta allí?

- Creo que por ahora lo mejor será ocultarle lo nuestro y en cuanto se sienta mejor contarle todo

- No lo se Edward y si luego es peor

- Vayamos a la casa y hablemos con Alice

- Esta bien vamos.

**Bella Pov**

Corrimos tomados de la mano hasta la casa, al llegar vimos que Alice nos esperaba en el jardín

- Alice. Dijo Edward

- Bella lo sabia, después de todo me hiciste caso me da gusto hermana. Dijo sonriendo

- Alice… comencé

- No diré nada, mis labios están sellados, pero creo que sus ojos los delataran por si solos. Yo me gire a ver a Edward y Alice tenia razón, sus ojos expresaban felicidad, estaban llenos de alegría y tenían un brillo único, sonreí mis ojos debían estar iguales

- Y ese brillo te hace ver mas hermosa. Dijo Edward

- Ya basta por favor. Dijo Alice

- Alice ¿Qué paso con Rebecca?

- Se fue a su casa, dice que no quiere que te la pases mal, asi que te manda a decir que no te preocupes por ella, pero como te conoce dijo que llamaría y el teléfono sonara en un minuto. Dijo sacando mi celular de su bolsilla. Y al minuto estaba sonando

- Hola. Dije

- Hola Bella

- ¿Cómo estas Rebe?

- Bien, solo quería estar sola un rato, asi que no te preocupes, esta bien

- Ok Rebe

- Bella, nos vemos mañana en la noche, si vienes antes me enojare contigo

- Si que me conoces. Le dije

- Estoy bien, de veras hablamos mañana en la noche. Y me colgó no me dejo despedirme

- Todo estará bien Bella. Me dijo Edward abrazándome

Esa noche los Cullen se enteraron de mi relación con Edward, todos estaban felices en especialmente Esme, y Alice dijo que lo mejor era esperar para decirle a Rebecca que Edward y yo estábamos juntos

Todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala

- Ven. Me dijo el llevándome al piano

- Uhm ¿tocaras para mi?

- Si, quiero mostrarte una canción que compuse pensando en ti. Me dijo. Comenzó a tocar una melodía perfecta, estaba en armonía total cada nota y era única nadie podría tocarla igual, me acerque a el y lo abrace por la espalda

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto te quiero. Le dije y bese su cuello

-Gracias a ti por hacerme feliz. Me dijo

El domingo estuvimos todos juntos, riendo y jugando y en la noche me iba a mi caso. Disfrute al máximo el dia

- No quiero que te vayas. Me dijo Edward

- Me tengo que ir Edward

- No, no tienes, quédate aquí junto a mi. Me dijo abrazándome

- Edward debo volver a mi casa, rebecca esta sola y esa casa es muy grande, a mi me encantaría quedarme contigo pero no puedo. Lo mire a los ojos. Ma vas a hacer mucha falta

- Y tu a mi, mi Bella. Me dijo besándome

- Edward si seguimos asi no me voy a ir. El me miro a los ojos y yo sonreí.

- Solo serán unas horas. Le di un beso y Sali de la casa

- Eres una tramposa. Le escuche decir y me rei.

Llegue riendo a la casa, estaba feliz por fin me sentía completa

- Vaya, estamos felices parece que el fin de semana acabo bien.

- Rebecca ¿Cómo estas? Bueno casi completa, aun faltaba decirle a rebecca que Edward estábamos juntos

- Bien Bella, no te preocupes, me alegro de que por lo menos para una de nosotras el fin de semana haya estado genial

- Gracias Rebe y ¿Qué hiciste? La sentía distante y fría cuando me contestaba

- Pues no mucho, estuve de aquí para alla, cazar para evitar inconvenientes mañana. En eso pase el dia

- Rebecca yo…

- No Bella, esta bien, discúlpame voy a mi cuarto nos vemos mas tarde para ir al instituto.

Yo solo puede asentir y me sente en el sofá de la sala, haber vuelto a la casa para estar sola no eran mis planes. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ver a Edward

- Bella

- Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Bella. Me dijo Jasper

- Hola Jasper

- Vine a verte. Me dijo Edward. Yo enmarque una ceja. Fue demasiado tiempo lejos de ti. Me susurro al oído

- Ha pasado solo una hora. Le susurre. El se encogió de hombros y yo me gire a ver a Jasper, que miraba al segundo piso

- ¿tan mal esta? Jasper. Le pregunte

- No, estará bien en unas horas. Me dijo

- Gracias Jasper

- Edward vámonos, no hay que ser adivino ni lector de mentes para saber que Rebecca no te quiere aquí

- Esta bien vámonos. Se acerco, me abrazo y me susurro: te extrañare cada segundo, hasta llegado el momento de nuestro reencuentro, te quiero

Ambos se giraron y se fueron. A la hora de ir al instituto Rebecca quiso viajar sola e insistió en que cada una llevara su coche. Al llegar al instituto pude ver que los chicos me esperaban afuera, ahí estaba el coche de Rebecca pero ella no estaba con ellos

- Hola Bella. Me dijo Alice abrazándome en cuanto me baje

- Hola Alice. Le dije sonriendo. Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

- Bien Bella. Dijeron Emmet y Jasper

- Jasper ¿Qué pasa?

- No es nada grave Bella. Vi sus ojos, se estaban oscureciendo. Ya me había pasado eso antes. ¿Qué podía hacer para distraerlo? ¡alice! Me acerque a el y le toque la mejilla y le mostré un recuerdo de el y Alice juntos y lo hermosos que se veian. Centarte Jasper, recuerda tus prioridades. Supe que se había relajado porque todos nos relajamos. Baje mi mano y me gire.

- Edward. El asintió

- Bella. Dijo

- Esto es una estupidez, porque ocultar que se quieren. Dijo alice

- Será solo por hoy Alice, esta noche se lo contare a Rebe. Le dije

- Se lo contaremos. Dijo Edward

- Vamos a clases, gracias Bella dijo Jasper

- No hay de que ¿Vamos?

Todos nos encaminamos a clases, las cuales se me hicieron eternas, Rebe entro a todas pero hablo muy poco, Alice la invito a su casa hoy ya que yo también iria, ella acepto y en la ultima clase dijo que tenia que recoger algo y que nos alcanzaba en el estacionamiento. Nosotros fuimos al estacionamiento y cuando llegamos a los coches Edward me quito mi llave y se la dio a Alice, yo levante una ceja. El se me acerco y me dijo al oído

- Iremos al claro, el dia se me ha hecho eterno sin probar tus labios. Yo sonreí y asentí

- Vamos. Le dije. Al llegar al claro nos abrazamos

- Te extrañe . me dijo

- Siempre estuvimos juntos

- Si, pero no podía abrazarte, ni besarte. Me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

- Te entiendo, eso hizo eterno el dia de hoy

- Pues yo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dijo antes de apoderarse de mis labios, yo lleve mis manos a su cabello y el coloco sus mano en mi cintura atrayéndome mas hacia el. Escuchamos ruido por lo que nos separamos y agudizamos nuestros sentidos, pero solo escuchamos sonidos característicos del bosque, después de unos segundos escuchamos pasos y vimos a Alice y a Jasper aparecer frente a nosotros

- Es mejor que vayamos a la casa. Dijo Alice


	11. El pasado

Capitulo 11: El pasado

Bella Pov

La llegada de Alice solo podía significar problemas

-¿paso algo Alice? Por la cara de Edward era algo malo

-Bella yo quise evitarlo de verdad, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, intente alcanzarla pero no pude y llegue después de ella, Emmet fue tras ella. Me dijo Alice dejándome mas confundida. Será… ¡Rebecca! no, no puede ser.

-Alice ¿de que hablas? Pregunte

-Rebecca los siguió Bella. Y con esa confirmación el mundo se me vino encima, Rebecca había descubierto que Edward y yo estábamos juntos

-Pero no la escuche. Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

-Yo tampoco la escuche Bella, lo hubiese evitado. Dijo Edward

-¿Dónde esta Alice? Le pregunte

-Emmet la llevo a la casa Bella, pero quizás sea mejor que…

-No me importa lo que sea mejor Alice. dije mientras salía corriendo hacia la casa de los Cullen

-Edward. Escuche decir a Alice y en un segundo tuve a Edward frente a mi.

-Bella, deja que se calme. Me dijo Edward

-No, yo la lastime merezco su enojo

-Bella. Dijo tomándome del brazo ya que iba a correr nuevamente. Mírame, no lo mire Alice y Jasper ya estaban a su lado y Jasper trataba de calmarme

-Esta vez no, Jazz. Le dije

-Porque no vamos todos a la casa. Propuso Alice

-Bien, vamos. Dije evitando mirar a Edward que aun me sostenía del brazo

-No, no nos iremos hasta que me mires. Isabella mírame. El sabia que odiaba que me dijeran así. Lo mire. Esto no es tu culpa Bella. Yo iba a protestar pero el coloco dos dedos en mis labios, en ese caso seria culpa de ambos, vamos. Tomo mi mano y corrimos juntos hasta el rio cerca de su casa. Yo lo solté y salte el rio con Alice

-Todo saldrá bien Bella. Me dijo Alice

-Como se nota que no la conoces Alice, no sientes el calor, enojada le queda corto

-En eso tienes razón Bella, enojada queda corta para todo lo que siente Rebecca. Me dijo Jasper

-Todo saldrá bien Bella. Me dijo Edward al oído

-Suéltame Emmet, quiero irme. Le decía Rebecca. Alice me miro y me sonrió infundiéndome valor

-A donde vas a ir Rebe, no puedo dejarte ir y que cometas una locura. Le dijo Emmet

En la casa todo quedo en silencio cuando nos escucharon llegar y Rebecca al verme se debatió con mas fuerza en los brazos de Emmet.

-Suéltala Emmet. Le dije el me vio como dudando, yo asentí y él la soltó

-Hay mira pero si es mi hermana querida. Me dijo sarcásticamente

-Rebe…

-No me llames así, soy Rebecca para ti

-Rebecca no hagas algo de lo que después te vayas a arrepentir. Dijo Alice, yo por mi parte encerré a Rebecca en mi escudo para controlar el calor que su enojo estaba provocando

-Arrepentir. Si tengo muchas cosas de las que me tengo que arrepentir, para empezar haberte conocido Bella

-Rebecca hazme caso, por favor. Le dijo Alice

-No, déjala, cuéntame Rebecca ¿de qué más te arrepientes?

-De haber vivido contigo estos diez años. Espero a ver si yo hacia algún cambio, pero no, no le daría el gusto de ver cuanto dolía lo que decía.

-Continua. Le dije

-De que frenaras mi sed, de que no me dejaras hacer lo que quería. Suspire solo decía estupideces. Pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de que me convirtieses. Bien eso si dolió siempre me sentí culpable por eso.

-Eso es caer bajo Rebecca esperar diez años para arrepentirte de eso. Dijo Alice todos nos miraban sin decir nada y la mirada de todos mostraba sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir Rebecca, cuando Rebecca iba a protestar hable yo

-Bien pues yo no me arrepiento de nada, solo te dejo claro unas cosas: primera yo siempre te dije que no sería bueno que me conocieras ni que estuvieses cerca de mi cuando eras humana pero tu insististe; segundo viviste conmigo porque así lo decidiste y por miedo a tu pasado yo no te obligue; tercero yo frene tu sed de sangre humana para que no fuese un monstro, pero si es lo que quiere adelante hazlo conviértete en un monstro; cuarto a pesar de que me sentía culpable nunca me he arrepentido de convertirte, creí que merecías vivir y cuando te vi tirada en el suelo gritando de dolor y pidiendo ayuda, me acerque a ti y me pediste que te ayudara, me pediste que no dejara que tu padre te matara, que no lo dejara golpearte de nuevo, te dije que no podía ayudarte, pero insististe y me pediste ser como yo, dijiste que querías ser lo que yo era dijiste que querías ser inmortal y te convertí, si me sentí culpable pero no arrepentida, por tu pasado no pudimos quedarnos en Florencia y te ofrecí volver a Phoenix conmigo; por ultimo siempre has sido libre de hacer lo que quieras, así que tu decides que harás, te pido que apenas lo decidas me lo comuniques, puedes volver a la casa y quedarte con lo que gustes

-Son tus cosas, compradas con tu dinero, no las quiero.

-Es ese caso déjalas en la casa. Dije y me gire

-¿A dónde vas? A restregarme en la cara que Edward te prefiere a ti

-Rebecca. Le dijo Edward

-A Seattle y no, no voy a restregarte nada en la cara, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo no buscaba amor en nadie, ni de nadie

-Tienes razón, yo mejor que nadie se que tu no sabes, ni sabrás nunca lo que es el amor. Esa frase se me hizo muy conocida y llegaron a mi mente millones de recuerdos de mi infancia

Yo de niña con mi tio en su despacho, yo con Edward en un bosque, él tenia los ojos negros, yo en el suelo llorando mientras mi tio me pegaba y me gritaba, yo con Edward en un jardín, yo lo abrazaba mientras lloraba, mi tio gritándome mientras lanzaba cosas al suelo, yo jugando con Edward mientras le gritaba _"a que no me atrapas Eddi"_ mi tio en aquel callejón donde Edward lo mato, yo en el árbol con Esme, yo arreglando las cosas para mudarme con mis padres, yo escribiendo una nota para Edward que deje sobre la cama de mi antiguo cuarto en casa de mi tio,_ " no me olvides Eddi"_, decía esa nota, yo subiendo aun coche . en ese punto yo estaba de rodillas y Edward y Alice estaban a mi lado, levemente escuche a Rebecca decir:

-Por favor, ahora resulta que estas sufriendo. Pero la ignore, los recuerdos eran como flashes que no podía controlar

Yo llegando a la casa de mis padres, yo llorando en mi nuevo cuarto, regresando a la casa de mi tio con una carta, yo cayéndome y cortándome la palma de la mano, Edward con los ojos negros como el carbón, aguantando la sed, Edward dejándome sola, yo llorando, yo en el que era mi cuarto en la casa de mi tio dejando una nota:

_ " yo te amo y nunca te olvidare,_

_ Bella"_

tenia catorce, faltaban unas semanas para la fiesta que destruiría mi vida por completo, yo regresando a la casa de mi tio y corriendo a mi cuarto, una nota de Edward:

_"yo también te amo y jamás te olvidare,_

_ Edward"._

Por eso regresaba a esa casa cada dia después de la muerte de mis padres, buscando respuestas, buscándolo a él aunque no lo recordara , por eso lo trate mal cuando lo conoci de alguna manera mi corazón le reprochaba lo que mi mente no podía recordar, el que me haya dejado, mi corazón le reprochaba su abandono. Regrese al presente con un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

-Pero me abandonaste, te fuiste Edward y jamás supe de ti, mi mente te había olvidado pero mi corazón te buscaba y tu no estabas. Dije en voz alta

-Bella. Dijo Edward. Yo me levante y lo mire a los ojos, si era él, ahora mi pasado y presente estaban claros. Mi futuro era el que estaba en blanco

* * *

**Hola chicas **

**como estan.. espero que bien**

**bueno aqui les dejo otro capi de mi fic, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews...**

**acepto de todo, ides, criticas, consejos, correpciones, puntos de vista, en fin lo que quieran**

**le agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi historia, me disculpo por los capi anteriores si quizas fueron un poco dificil de entender en los dialogos: fue por falta de tiempo, pero de ahora en adelante sere mas cuidadosa **

**por ultimo un beso y gracias por leer**

**nos leemos**

**Yosep.....**

***°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°*  
**


	12. Adios

Capitulo 12: Adiós

**Edward Pov**

De repente mientras Bella y Rebecca discutían, Bella cayo de rodillas, Alice y yo nos acercamos a ella y nos colocamos a cada lado para darle apoyo, Bella estuvo durante mucho rato callada e ida era como si no estuviese presente, me recordaba mucho a Alice cuando tenia sus visiones. De repente volvió a estar con nosotros y lo primero que salió de sus labios fue:

- Pero me abandonaste, te fuiste Edward y jamás supe de ti, mi mente te había olvidado pero mi corazón te buscaba y tu no estabas. Dijo en voz alta

- Bella. Dije. Me levante cuando ella lo hizo y me miro a los ojos, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos me di cuenta que no era la misma, ella me había recordado, había recordado su pasado, debía explicarle que no la abandone, que tuve que irme por miedo.

- Me voy, será solo por un tiempo, prometo regresar. Dijo

- Bella. Dijo Alice. Yo estaba en shock , que se iba no podía hacerme eso

- No es tu culpa Alice, me voy porque necesito ordenar mi vida, será solo unos mese. Le dijo Bella

- No Bella, serán años, dime porque te vas. Pude ver en la visión de Alice que Bella no tenia definido Regresar

- Alice será lo mejor. De que habla, no puede irse, no ahora que la puedo hacer feliz, no ahora que nada nos separa.

- Bella. Le dije

- Necesitamos hablar Edward. Me dijo de manera fría. Todos nos miraban preguntándose que pasaba

- Bella ¿Qué pasa? Le pregunto Esme

- Recuerdas cuando les conté como murieron mis padres.

- Si Bella no puedo olvidarlo. Le dijo Esme

- Recuerdan que dije que en mi pasado estaba la clave de mi presente. Solo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Todos asintieron

- Ahora lo comprendo todo, lo que nunca cambio en mi vida, fue que siempre estuve rodeada de vampiros, aunque en mi infancia y hasta pocos días antes de la fiesta que arruino mi vida, eras tu el vampiro que me acompañaba, del que nunca volvi a ella había recordado todo, pero yo no la abandone

- Bella, déjame explicarte. Le pedí

- No Edward, ahora no quiero escucharte lo hare cuando este lista, por ahora solo quiero irme y dirigir mi pasado. Supongo que gracias por salvarme de mi tío. Dijo con ironía, mi bella estaba sufriendo, podía verlo en su mirada, yo me acerque a ella e iba a abrazarla, pero ella se aparto

- No Edward, me iré, les pido no me busquen, prometo regresar Esme te doy mi palabra, Regresare. Dijo y se dirigió al jardín yo la seguí, todos se preguntaban qué pasaba. La tome del brazo y la detuve

- Mírame. Pensé que no lo haría pero me miro. Acerco su mano a mi mejilla y me dijo:

- Te amo, lo sabes, siempre te amare pero necesito digerir esto Edward. Me beso y yo la abrace

- Yo te amo, siempre te amare y siempre te he amado.

- Pero partiste y mi vida se vino abajo, yo iba a protestar pero ella continuo, se que tuviste una razón Edward, pero no estoy lista para escucharla

- Bella no tienes que irte, Alice no te ve regresar, no quiero volver a perderte. Alice venia hacia nosotros

- Bella quiero que te quedes. Le dijo firme Alice

- Alice, entiende que no es fácil recordar así, es duro recordar todo lo que viví y sufrí, pero es más difícil saber que cuando iba a ser feliz lo perdí todo. Ella está sufriendo, pero no había sido su culpa

- Bella eso no es tu culpa, fue la impresión de haber perdido a tus padres lo que hizo que olvidaras, no quiero que te culpes por eso

- Edward te das cuenta que mi familia murió en manos de vampiros, te das cuenta que aunque mi tío si lo merecía mis padres no, te das cuenta que durante tres años odie a los de tu especie, te das cuenta que me odie y que desde que soy inmortal he querido acabar con mi eternidad. Si lo sabía y lo comprendía

- Bella deja de sufrir, ahora podemos ser felices, eso es lo que importa

- No Edward, no podemos ser felices, yo no sé… que quiero, tengo que irme. Bella se soltó de mi abrazo y se quito una hermosa cadena que siempre llevaba, tomo mi mano y coloco la cadena en la palma.

- Volveré por esto, era de mi madre y representa mi corazón, te lo dejo junto con mi promesa de regresar por el. Te quiero Edward. Se giro y abrazo a Alice

- Te extrañare hermana

- Y yo a ti Bella, regresa pronto por favor

- Lo prometo.

**Bella Pov**

Volví a abrazar a Alice y me gire para mirar a Edward por última vez

- Te extrañare. Me dijo sonreí

- Y yo a ti Edward. Me abrazo y me gire hacia el bosque

- ¿Bella? Era Rebecca

- Dime. Le respondí sin girarme

- No te vayas. Me dijo, pude notar arrepentimiento en su voz

- Lo siento Rebecca, pero es una decisión tomada, espero que estés bien de ahora en adelante y espero tomes las decisiones correctas. Emmet, Rose, Jasper los extrañare, Esme, Carlisle gracias por todo, nos veremos pronto, Alice ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas, ella asintió, Edward nos debemos una conversación. Rebecca cuídate mucho.

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque sin dirección definida, mientras llegaban a mi mente todos los recuerdos de mi pasado y lo mas reciente que viví con Edward. No podría olvidarlo y lo necesitaba a mi lado


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Alice Pov**

No lo podia creer , Bella se habia ido y no habia podido detenerla, me acerque a Edward y lo abrace. ¡lo siento hermano! Pense.

- no te preocupes Alices, juntos lo sobrellevaremos. Me dijo

- si juntos la esperaremos

- yo sigo sin entender muy bien que paso. Dijo Emmet

- yo te explico Emmet. Yo le di una mirada asesina a Rosalie. Bella recordo su pasado y se puso triste, por eso se fue, vamos adentro. Dijo Rose y agradeci que hubiese dicho eso y no que hubiese explicado todo

- creo que es mejor que todos entremos. Dijo Esme

- yo me quedare, quiero pensar un rato. Dijo Edward

- esta bien, el resto entremos. Dijo Carlisle y todos entraron

- todo estara bien Edward. Le dije

- ¿Dónde esta? Alice. Me pregunto

- No lo se con exactitud Edward, la ultima vez que se detuvo estaba en la frontera con canada, la veo en un lugar y luego en otro. Le dije

- Gracias Alice. Me dijo, no soportaba verlo asi, no era justo, cuando por fin iva a ser feliz, pasa esto. Me dirigi hacia adentro de la casa

- Rebecca podrias controlar tus sentimientos por favor, esto ya es bastante difícil. Le dijo Jasper

- Lo siento. Le dijo

- Y ¿Cómo se siente? Jazz. Le pregunte

- Culpable y arrepentida. Me dijo el

- ¡oh! ¿le agregaste un nuevo elemento a tu lista de arrepentimiento? Le pregunte enojada

- Alice de verdad lo siento. Me dijo

- Pues eso ya no sirve de mucho ¿o si?, Bella se fue y no se cuando regresara, ni siquiera se si lo hara. Le dije secamente

- Si lo hara, ella siempre cumple su palabra. Me dijo

- Pues espero que le tomes la palabra y decidas pronto que haras con tu vida. Le dije secamente

- Alice, ¡Basta! Igual Bella recordaria. Dijo Edward entrando

- Si, pero si Rebecca no la hubiese hecho recordar, hubieses sido tu el que la ayudara y Bella no se hubiese ido. Dije enojada

- Alice calmate, por favor. Me pidio Jazper

- Lo siento Jazz. Dije y corri al segundo piso y me encerre en la habitación

- Quiere estar sola, pero le hara bien hablar contigo Jazz. Dijo Edward. Gracias Edward. Pense

- No quiero hablar, pero no me dejes sola. Le dije a Jasper en cuanto entro

**Rebecca Pov**

No podia ser, en unos minutos habia dañado a todas las personas que queria, habia separado a Edward de Bella, habia logrado que Alice se encerrara y me odiara, la familia Cullen se sentia incompleta y lo mas duro: habia perdido a mi hermana y a la unica persona que se habia preocupado por mi, la habia herido por un capricho, si Bella y Edward se amaban debi dejarlos ser felices, no puedes ser que haya tenido que ser demasiado tarde para entenderlo.

- Generalmente nos damos cuenta, cuando ya es tarde. Dijo Edward antes de salir hacia el bosque

Esme y Carlisle estaban en el despacho y Rose y Emmet arreglaban el Jeep, no me hayaba en la casa de los Cullen asi que regrese a la casa que una vez comparti con Bella, pero al llegar me dirigi a mi cuarto y me encerre alli, era demasiado difícil estar en la casa sola. La mañana del lunes fui al instituto Edward y Alice no fueron, Jasper estuvo ausente y Rose y Emmet estubieron callados todo el dia, al acabar las clases me fui a Port Angeles y no regrese hasta después del crepúsculo. Asi pasaron dos semanas, después de las cuales Alice y Edward regresaron al instituto.

Aunque era como si no hubiesen vuelto, pues en la mesa nadie hablaba a la hora del almuerzo y en clases era como sentarse sola. Exactamente de la misma manera pasaron dos semanas mas y yo ya no podia mas, debia irme, quedandome solo me sentia mas culpable. A la hora del almuerzo en vez de irme a sentar con los Cullen, me dirigi a la oficina principal

- Hola Rebecca ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien señora Coope, necesito un favor

- El que quieras

- Vengo a retirarme del instituto

- Pero Rebecca, estamos a medio semestre

- Ya lo se, pero de verdad tengo que viajar por cuestiones familiares y probablemente ,e tenga que quedar por alla un tiempo, lo mejor es retirame.

- Esta bien, ven al final de las clases por tus papeles

- Gracias

Al salir de la oficina, no me dirigi a clases, fui a casa de los Cullen a despedirme de Esme

- Esme, vengo a despedirme. Le dije

- Rebecca a ¿Dónde vas? Me pregunto

- Me voy, no lo se Esme pero sera lo mejor Esme y ya me voy no quierover a los demas, no quiero que se despidan de mi por obligación

- Rebecca, mantente en contacto y puedes ir a Denali alli hay una familia de vampiros que se alimentan como nosotros

- Gracias por todo Esme

Sali de la casa y me dirigi a Port Angeles hasta que llego la hora de el fin de clases en el instituto y me dirigi al instituto y a la oficina principal

- Hola Rebe, aquí estan los papeles, te vamos a extrañar

- Gracias yo tambien los voy a extrañar

- Por casualidad sabes cuando regresa Isabella

- Bella, no pero seguir regresa pronto. Gracias por los papele

Sali al estacionamiento, en el camino me encontre a Emmet y Jasper estaba recostado del Jeep, Rose venia llegando tambien, por ningun lado vi a Edward o a Alice

- Nos vemos Rebe. Me dijo Emmet

- Nos vemos Emmet. Lo que el no sabia era que no nos veriamos en mucho tiempo. Me monte en mi coche y arranque sin rumbo definido.

**Edward Pov**

Cuando ibamos al estacionamiento vi a Emmet despedirce de Rebecca, pero lo que me extraño fue el pensamiento que escuche de Rebecca _Lo que el no sabia era que no nos veriamos en mucho tiempo. _Porque penso eso

- Alice sabes algo de Rebecca. Le dije

- No y no me preguntes por ella

- Alice…

- No Edward, y ya vamonos

- Esta bien, vamonos dije

En el camino ibamos todos callados, esto ya se nos habia hecho costumbre

- Hola Esme

- Hola chicos. _Me pregunto si ya saben_. Penso

- ¿Qué cosa? Esme. Le pregunte

- Nada. Pero en eso recordo su conversación con Rebecca

Flash back

- Esme, vengo a despedirme. Le dijo

- Rebecca a ¿Dónde vas? le pregunto Esme

- Me voy, no lo se Esme pero sera lo mejor Esme y ya me voy no quiero ver a los demas, no quiero que se despidan de mi por obligación

- Rebecca, mantente en contacto y puedes ir a Denali alli hay una familia de vampiros que se alimentan como nosotros

- Gracias por todo Esme

Fin flash back

- Entonces se fue para siempre. Dije

- No lo se Edward. Me dijo Esme

- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Rose

- Rebecca se fue. Dije

- ¿A dónde? Pregunto Emmet

- No lo sabemos Emmet. Dije

- Y no se les ocurra preguntarme. Dijo Alice

- ¿va a volver? Pregunto Jasper

- No lo creo Jasper_. Espero que esto ayude a mejorar el estado de animo de Alice._ Penso Jasper

- Bueno Jazz me acompañas a cazar. Dijo Alice

- Si Alice. _Edward ayudame_ penso

- Alice, regresa pronto leeremos el correo juntos.

- Esta bien, vamos Jazz

Apenas salieron me fui a mi cuarto y al llegar Alice de cazar fue directo a mi cuarto

- Bien y ¿que paso?

- Llego un mail de Bella , pero te espere para leerlo

_Hola Edward, Alice_

_Espero que tu y Alice no esten sufriendo por mi, me haria sentir fatal que estuviesen mal por mi, asi que espero que esten riendo_

_Disculpen que haya esperado tanto para escribir pero solo estoy en una ciudad por un par de hora, podria decir que paso mas tiempo sobre un avion o corriendo_

_Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos prronto_

_P.D: Alice no hagas sufrir a Jazz por favor. Y Edward espero mi corazon este en perfecto estado, no olvides que esta a tu lado._

_Les quiere_

_Bella_

Al terminar de leer habia una foto de Bella en amazonas, se veia tan hermosa

- La matare por andar asi en la calle. Dijo Alice

- Quizas deberias renovar su closet para cuando llegue. Dije captando el porque de la foto, Bella queria que Alice se distrajese

- Si, me pondre en eso, Jazz. Dijo

- Dime Alice. Dijo llegandoy se me quedo mirando

- Vamos a salir de compras, voy por mi bolso

- ¿Qué hiciste? Me pregunto. _Su estado de animo cambio_ penso

- Bella le envio una foto. Dije

- Y necesita con urgencia una renovación de closet, vamonos. Dijo Alice apareciendo. Jasper aprovecho la alegria de Alice para contagiarnos a todos, y a pesar de que fue el unico contacto que tuvimos con Bella , le agradecia que lo hubiese hecho, aun estando lejos no deja de pensar en nosotros y si su corazon esta en perfecto estado, epero que pronto vuelva por el y me regrese el mio.

* * *

**Hola Chicas, como estan? espero que esten muy bien bueno aqui les dejo otro capi, perdonenme no supe que nombre ponerle al capi  
**

**disculpen la tardanza pero la uni me ha tenido un poco loca, les doy las gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, a las que me han dejado comens gracias me han ayudado en los momentos en que pierdo la inspiracion, alos que me agregaron a favoritos y en alerts.**

**un beso espero le guste el capi....**

**ya saben dejenme comen..... me ayudan cuando pierdo la inspiracion y ademas me hacen feliz**

**no les gusta verme feliz....**

**les pido se tomen dos minutos de su tiempo y me digan que les parece el capi..**

**un beso nos leemos**

**yosep-cm**


	14. mi regreso

Capitulo 14: Mi regreso

**Bella Pov**

Me la he pasado viajando por el mundo y visitando lugares que antes no conocía y que quería conocer cuando era humana, ya había pasado un mes desde que me había ido de Forks y algo dentro de mi me decía que las personas que amaba estaban sufriendo, por lo que en uno delos viajes en los que estuve me tome una foto con ropa que sabia Alice odiaría, decidi irme del lugar en que me tome la foto ya que no estaba lista para regresar, en un nuevo lugar decidi escribirles a Edward y a Alice, esperaba que Edward captara mi msj, envie el mail adjuntando la foto que me tome con la intención de que Alice se distrajese y se olvidase por un momento de mi partida.

El mes siguiente fue un poco mas difícil ya que extrañaba de sobremanera a los Cullen y en especial a Edward, esperaba que Rebecca estuviese bien. He vuelto a componer opensando en Edward, pero en una de esas tantas tardes en que tocaba el piano una melodía que no rconoci se mezclo en mis recuerdos y por miedo no la había tocado y se había convertido en todo un misterio para mi. En este instante estoy en un avión y estoy segura de que Alice sabe que es con destino a Forks, seguro lo sabe desde que lo decidi.

_"Pasajeros le pedimos abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar"_

Por fin había llegado , al bajar y recoger mi maletas me encontré a una muy emocionada Alice y a un sonriente Jasper. Pero él no estaba con ellos.

- Te espera en casa. Susurro Jasper

- ¡Bella!. Grito Alice mientras me abrazaba

- También te extrañe Alice. Le dije. Hola Jazz. Dije mientras sonreía

- Ya lo se Bella, opr eso regresaste antes, pero tendras que explicarme como se te ocurre salir por ahí con las fachas que cargabas en esa foto, voy a matarte. Yo rodee los ojos mientras me alejaba de ella para abrazar a Jasper

- ¿como lo haz llevado sin mi Jazz? Pregunte

- No ha sido difícil y ya he obtenido un perfecto autocontrol. Me dijo sonriendo

- Yo te dije que podrías. Le dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Alice?

- Si Bella

- ¿ y Rebecca? Le pregunte

- Ehm, vamos a la casa y alla te cuento ¿SI?

- Esta bien Alice, puedo… pero no me dejo terminar

- Si Bella, puedes conducir tu coche Jasper lo trajo, nosotros iremos en el mercedes

- Gracias Alice. Sonreí abiertamente cuando Jasper me entrego las llaves.

- Nos vemos en la casa Bella. Me dijo entrando al mercedes y arrancando

- Vaya que tienen prisa. Dije mientras subia a mi coche y comenzaba a detallarlo, tenia el aroma de Edward, me había extrañado al igual que yo a él, y también llevaba el aroma de Jasper, encendí el equipo y comenzó a sonar claro de luna

- Edward. Dije recordando que era una de nuestras favoritas. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice

_- Si no estas aquí en 15 minutos te ire a buscar. Me dijo_

_- Estare allí en 10minutos Alice_

_- Te espero. Dijo colgando._ Yo encendí el coche y al entrar a la carretera lo lleve al máximo de velocidad en dirección a la casa Cullen.

**Edward Pov**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella se fue y uno desde su ultimo contacto y para mi eran como años la extrañaba, la necesitaba y me volvia loco pensar que no volveria

- Alice dime que volverá, por favor. Le pedi a Alice un lunes por la mañana

- No ha decidido aun Edward, lo siento. Me había dicho

Ya cada dia que pasaba se me hacia eterno, era como si el tiempo la necesitara para transcurrir, yo llevaba siempre conmigo la cadena que ella me había dejado con la promesa de regresar, en las tardes componía para el dia de su regreso

- ¡Volvera! Grito una emosionada Alice el viernes por la tarde, llega mañana. Dijo y en medio segundo estaban todos en la sala

- Mi hermana favorita regresa. Dijo Emmet

- Exactamente Emmet, hay que darle una gran bienvenida. Dijo Rose

- Estoy de acuerdo, mañana será un dia especial. Dijo Esme. _Mañana volveras a sonreir Edward_. Pensó

- La ire a recoger al aeropuerto. Dije.

- ¡No! Grito Alice, Jasper y yo iremos a buscarla, tu la esperaras aquí con todos. Dijo

- Pero Alice yo qui…

- Nada, Jasper y yo la buscaremos y tu la recibiras aquí en el jardín para acompañarla, llenaremos la sala de flores y velas, y tu le tocaras una hermosa canción. Bien pongámonos en marcha. _Que dices ¡rosas o violetas?._ Pensó

- Rosas. Dije. Bien voy por ellas, decide que canción tocaras Esme te puede ayudar con eso. Pensó Alice

- Esme necesito un favor. Le dije

- El que quieras Edward. Me dijo

- Sígueme, quiero me ayudes a elegir que canción tocar para mi Bella. Le dije sentándome en el banco del piano

- Esta bien tu toca y yo decido. Yo asentí y comencé a tocar todas las canciones que había compuesto para ella

- Esa será perfecta. Me dijo cuando toque su nana. _Es la que le escribiste cuando era una niña._ Pensó

- Es la misma, Esme ¿crees que sea buena idea? Le pregunte

- Estoy segurísima Edward, voy a ayudar a Alice y a Rose. Yo asentí

- Edward ¿podemos hablar? Me dijo Jasper

- Claro Jasper dime.

- ¿Por qué te alejaste de Bella cuando era humana? Me tense. No tienes que decírmelo, quizás sea mejor que hables primero con ella. Se giro

- Gracias Jasper. _No te preocupes_. Pensó

La noche se me hizo eterna y me sentía sumamente ansioso por su llegada. Al fin amaneció y Alice y Jasper se fueron al aeropuerto, mientras yo sufría en la casa esperándolos. Ellos se llevaron el mercedes de Carlisle y el Ferrari de mi Bella, en el que había estado escuchando Debussy mientras la recordaba. Había pasado una eterna hora cuando por fin llegaron Alice y Jasper. _La voy a matar, que tanto hace_. Pensó Alice. Tomo su celular y llamo a bella

- _Si no estas aquí en 15 minutos te ire a buscar. Le había dicho Alice. Te espero le dijo y colgó._

Diez minutos, en diez minutos vería a la razón de mi existencia

- Tranquilo Edward, ella también te extraño. Me aseguro Jasper, recordando la decepción que sintió Bella cuando no me vio en el aeropuerto. Escuche los neumáticos doblar en dirección a la casa y vi el carro de mi Bella detenerse en el porche de la casa. Estaba nervioso ¿los vampiros podemos estar nerviosos?

- Edward ya cálmate por favor. Me dijo Jasper

- Lo siento. Le dije. _Hay viene_. Pensó Alice

Escuchaba sus pasos, cuanto la había extrañado y por fin estaría junto a mi. Se detuvo en la entrada de la casa

- Alice, si esto es lo que creo que es, me ire dijo Bella. Dios esa voz, es mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo. _Que esperas, ve a recibirla_. Pensó Alice. Yo camine hacia la puerta y al verla hay parada frente a mi, no lo podía creer, si estaba frente a mi, mi Bella, mi niña estaba frente a mi, yo levante la vista y me perdi en sus ojos. Ella era tan perfecta.

- Hola Edward. Me dijo sonriendo

- Hola Bella, te extrañe. Y sin previo aviso la bese y ella me correspondió, fue un beso tierno y hubiésemos seguido de no ser por el pensamiento de Alice. _Edward seguimos aquí, luego te pones al dia_. Yo termine el beso y la tome de la mano

- Yo también te extrañe Edward. Me dijo

- Te puedo asegurar que no mas que yo. Le dije sonriendo

- Uhm eso podemos discutirlo, Ed. Me dijo

- Si pero eso lo harán luego, ahora yo te la voy a robar. Dijo Emmet mientras la abrazaba

- Te extrañe Bells, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Le recrimino Emmet

- Solo fueron dos meses Emm. Le dijo ella

- Bueno eso es una eternidad Bells, hiciste llorar a Eddie, pobre debiste verlo.

- Emmet ya basta. Le dije entremos Bella, Esme y Carlisle quieren saludarte . le dije jalándola dentro de la casa

- Ok. Me dijo Emmet ¿Por qué le dices Eddie? Pregunto mientras reia. Yo rodee los ojos

- Veras Eddie, odia que le digan asi porque…

- Mi querida Bella. Le Dijo Esme mientras la abrazaba. Y yo le sonreía y le agradecia con la mirada

- No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste Esme. Le dijo Mi bella

* * *

**Hola chicas...**

**si lo se, lo se... no me maten por favor**

**voy a poner una excusa que se ha hecho recurrente entre algunas de las escritoras. la uni...**

**uhm y me acabo de enterar que matematica me ha quedado con 9 y mi profesor a sido tan malvado que no me a querido poner el diez, por lo que tengo que repararla...**

**por esa razon no he actualizado, estaba esforzandome por pasar esa materia pero no he podido...**

**bueno aqui les dejo otro capi espero que les guste**

**ya saben dejenme sus review... que me encantan**

**un beso a todas y no me odien por tardar tanto...**

**Yosep- cm**


	15. Melodias

**Capitulo 15: Melodias**

Me sentia en casa pero para comenzar mi nueva vida debia resolver algunos detalles

- Los extrañe a todos. Dije mientras abrazaba a Carlisle

- Di la verdad, extrañaste a eddie. Dijo Emmet me rei se escuchaba tan gracioso

- Vale, quien me dira de donde saco Emmet ese apodo. Dije mirando a Emmet

- No te preocupes por eso nuestro osito cariñosito Emm me las pagara. Dijo Edward nervioso

- ¿Osito cariñosito Emm? Me rei y Emmet me miro enojado. Vale yo te dire Emm, pero si te metes conmigo seras mi Osito cariñosito Emm. Le dije sonriendo

- Vale, esta bien. Dijo el y Edward gruño

- ¿Qué estas pensando Emmet? Pregunto Rosalie

- Nada amor, solo le decia Edward lo mucho que lo quiero. ¿cierto Edward? Edward volvio a gruñir. Esme, Alice, Rosalie y yo los mirabamos con una ceja levantada

- Ehm… como sea. Dije, Alice dijiste que cuando llegaramos hablaríamos de..

- Si pero antes mi hermano tocara para ti. Me interrumpio Alice sonriendo, yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos. Ella esta bien Bella. Lo dijo enojada, Alice seguia enojada con Rebecca

- Vamos me dijo Edward al oido mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

- Si. Dije mientras me giraba en sus brazos quedando frente a el y le robaba un corto beso. Vamos me solte de su abrazo y camine hacia el piano

- Eso es trampa. Me dijo

- ¿Qué cosa? Le pregunte

- Lo que hiciste, no me dejaste besarte y le informo que robar es un delito Srta. Swan, y usted me ha robado un beso. me dijo

- ¿y que propone joven? Le pregunte

- Que me sea devuelto, el beso que me ha sido robado . me dijo serio mirandome directo a los ojos

- Uhm… ¿y si no quiero? Pregunte

- Tendra que atenerse a las consecuencias Srta.

- Y ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias? Y sin mas me beso, yo le correspondi y enrede mis manos en sus cabellos, hasta que escuchamos una falsa toz

- Ehm. ¿en que estabamos? Ahm si, en que Edward tocaria para Bella. Dijo Alice jalando a Edward hacia el piano mientras yo lo seguia

- Sientate conmigo, me dijo mientras me tendia la mano, yo la tome y me sente junto a el. Entonces comenzo a tocar una hermosa cancion y mientras esta sonaba recorde que Edward me la tarareaba cuando era niña para que me calmara y pudiese dormir tranquila. Me sentia tan feliz que si hubiese podido llorar lo habria hecho, me encanto que tocase esa cancion para mi, cuando la cancion termino lo abrace

- Gracias Edward, no pudiste darme una mejor bienvenida. Le dije besandolo.

- Crei que no la recordarias. Me dijo

- Esa fue una de las pocas cosas que no olvide, solo que no sabia como tocarla.

- Bueno ahora me tienes a mi para interpretarla para ti. Me dijo sonriendo

- Edward recuerdas la explicación que me debes, quiero que hablemos de eso pronto

- Esta bien Bella. Me dijo

- Ahora yo tocare para ti, le dije para cambiar de tema, el me miro con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué? Crees que eres el unico que compone cuando extraña a alguien, yo tambien te extrañe y compuse pensando en ti, le dije

- Interesante, entonces toca para mi. Pidio

- Antes puedo tocar una melodía que recorde durante el viaje y me dio temor tocarla sola. Le pedi

- Pues ya no estas sola Bella, nos tienes a nosotros siete vampiros que te quieren. Me dijo Alice, yo mire a Edward y el asintio

- Esta bien.

comence a tocar, era una melodía triste y fria, pero me recordaba cuando la habia interpretado, mientras la tocaba la recorde, era una melodía que expresaba miedo, angustia, dolor, frustración… asi me sentia el dia que perdi a mis padres tenia el mismo mal presentimiento que tenia ahora, era como si de alguna manera hubiese sabido que esa noche perderia a mis padres. Ahora me sentia fatal hice bien en no tocarla sola, de haberlo estado me hubiese derrumbado. Pare en seco habia decidido olvidar el pasado

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? Me pregunto Jasper

- Lo siento Jasper. le dije sabia que esto le afectaria indirectamente a el

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Bella. Pregunto Alice.

Yo no le respondi solo me levante y Sali, ellos devieron sentir los sentimientos que yo senti, esa cancion era fria y vacia, me recordaba que me habia quedado sola, sin mis padres, sin mi mejor amigo, vacia asi asi habia sido mi vida desde ese dia

- Bella me llamo Alice

- Solo dame unos minutos Alice. Ella sintio y se regreso a la casa. Estuve alli por varios minutos, luego me levante, bien ese es mi pasadoy tengo que vivir con el. Camine hacia la casa no habia nadie en la planta baja todos estaban en el segundo piso, camine al piano y toque una cancion que habia compuesto pensando en Edward y en mi. Era una melodía alegre, que expresaba amor al punto de resultar empalagosa, pero aun asi era perfecta

- Es hermosa Bella, no hace falta preguntarte en que esta inspirada pues esta llena de amor. Me dijo Esme

- Gracias Esme. Le dije

- No me agradezcas solo te digo la verdad. Suspire. ¿Qué tienes? Bella

- No lo se Esme, desde que llegue tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar

- Bella por favor, yo sabria si fuese a pasar algo malo. Me dijo lice

- Lo se Alice. Dije

- Bueno quita esa cara Bella. Me dijo

- Y Edward. Dije

- Aquí estoy amor. Dijo abrazandome

- Te quiero. Le dije

- Y yo a ti mi Bella

En ese momento Alice tuvo una vision, lo supo porque su mirada miraba al horizonte sin realmente mirar y porque Edward se tenso

- ¿Qué ves Alice? Le pregunto Jasper

- No es nada Jasper, solo que tendremos visitas pronto, tres vampiros vendran, pero no es para alarmarse. Dijo Alice, yo no le crei nada esa vision algo tenia que ver con el mal presentimiento que yo tenia

- Bueno sigamos festejando tu regreso Bells. Dijo Emmet

- Que propones Emm. Le dije

* * *

**hola chicas...**

**mis cordiales saludos... y sinceras disculpas por la tardanza..**

**bueno prometo tenerlas mimadas y actualizar mas pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones**

**aqui les dejo el capi, espero sea de su agrado **

**dejenme Reviews, saben que los amo...**

**disculpenme chicas por no responderles no tenia time... ahora me sobra...**

**bueno quiero agradecerles por su favoritos y alertas...**

**ya saben las voy a tener consentidas, les doy una noticia subi otro fic por favorcito pasen por mi perfil**

**y me dicen que les parece**

**asi que nos estamos leyendo.**

**besos queridas lectoras**

**Yosep-cm**


	16. Carrera

Capitulo 16: Carrera

Estuve esperando la respuesta de Emmet, pero fue Alice quien hablo

-Cuéntanos ¿Qué hacías en Paris? Yo levante una ceja. ¿Qué esperabas? No me dijiste cuando regresabas. Se excuso

-Estuve en Paris sin realmente darme cuenta, viajaba como inconsciente, solo era consiente de mis pensamientos y decisiones, fue en Paris donde decidi dejar de lado mi dolor y comenzar a vivir de nuevo. Me sente en el sofa blanco

-Estuviste en Paris y no lo apreciaste, voy a matarte Isabella Swan. Dijo Alice evidentemente enojada.

-Que dramatica Alice, vamos juntas cuando quieras y compramos todas las tiendas, o mejor te regalo una nueva luna de miel y asi sale beneficiado Jasper. Dije sonriendo

-Y para Rose y para mi hermanita. Me dijo Emmet

-¿A dónde quieres ir Emm?

-A Paris a vicitar la torre Eifell y asi Rose y yo podemos hacer…

-No son necesarios los detalles Emmet. Dijo Edward cortandolo, a lo que todos reimos

-No has cambiado Emmet. Dije sonriendo

-Tu tampoco Bells, es mas apuesto lo que quieras a que aun puedo ganarte corriendo. Me dijo

-¿Qué apuestas Emmet? Si algo habia mejorado en este par de meses, era mi agilidad y velocidad al correr, creo que ahora podria superar a Edward o por lo menos igualarlo

-Uhm… volvimos segura, pues bien, el que pierda será el sirviente del otro durante dos semanas completas y hará exactamente lo que el otro pida. Dijo sonriendo

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dije

-Bella no es buena idea. Me dijo Edward

-Dejala Edward ya acepto, vamos a fuera. Dijo caminando al jardin

-Te sigo. Dije caminando tras el, seguida por todos. ¿desde donde, hasta donde? Pregunte

-Bien puesto que el bosque es inmenso, lo mejor seria hacerlo desde el pueblo hasta aquí, por el bosque. Dijo el

-Exactamemente ¿desde donde? Le pregunte

-No lo se. Me dijo

-Que te parece desde mi antigua casa hasta aquí. Propuse

-Es una buena distancia. Me dijo sonriendo

-Me referia a mi casa de cuando era humana, Emmet. Le dije sonriendo mas abiertamente

-Pues esa si que es una buena distancia. Me dijo entusiasmado

-Vamos. Le dije

-Esperen. Dijo Alice Jasper y yo iremos a la casa de Bella para cerciorarnos de que ambos llegan hasta alla, Edward ya que eres el mas rapido de nosotros los seguiras y te encargaras de que no tomen atajos, Esme, Carlisle y Rose se quedaran aquí para ver quien gana, Carlisle te llamare en cuanto hayamos llegado a la casa. Dijo Alice

-Esta bien Alice. Dijo Carlisle y la mounstrito y Jasper desparecieron. Edward saldras tras ellos. El asintio y se acerco a mi

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces? Bella

-Si Edward, confia en mi. Le dije

-Confio en ti. Me dijo dandome un corto Beso

-No sabes como extrañe tus labios Edward

-Y yo los tuyos Bella. Me dijo besandome de nuevo. En eso sono el telefono de Carlisle habian pasado 5 minutos

-Chicos ¿estan listos? Nos pregunto Carlisle

-Si. Dijimos a la vez Emmet y yo

-En sus marcas, listos, fuera. Dijo Carlisle

Ambos salimos corriendo seguidos por Edward, el principio iba a la par con Emmet y llegamos al mismo tiempo a mi antigua casa, pero cuando ibamos de regreso a la casa Cullen decidi correr en serio, por lo que en unos segundos deje a Emmet atrás y en dos minutos estuve en la casa Cullen mientras Emmet llegaba dos minutos después seguido por Alice, Jasper y Edward que me miraban curiosos

- ¿desde cuando puedes correr asi Bella? Me pregunto Emmet

-Desde hace mes y medio Emmet, no te preocupes mañana a primera hora tendras tu lista de cosas por hacer. Le dije sonriendo

-Esta bien, pero me vengare Bells. Me dijo entrando derrotado a la casa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Bella. Me pregunto Alice

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunte

-Correr mas rapido incluzo que Edward que es… era el mas rapido entre nosotros

-No lo se, siempre me gusto la velocidad asi que descubri que puedo correr mas rapido si quiero y lo hice. Dije Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-¿entramos? Pregunto Edward, yo asenti y todos entramos. Yo me dirigi al piano y me puse a tocar una de las canciones que compuse durante mi viaje, Edward se acerco y me susurro al oido:

-Es hermosa, pero no tiene valor si la comparamos contigo. Yo sonrei y susurre un gracias, al acabar de tocarla me gire y mire a los ojos a Edward, nuestro amor era tan grande que habia superado mi pasado

-Mañana habra una tormenta. Dijo Alice

-Genial, juguemos béisbol. Dijo Emmet haciendo acto de presencia

-Es una gran idea osito. Dijo Rose

-Carlisle, ¿nos acompañas? Le pregunto Jasper

-Claro chicos, salimos al campo a las cinco. Dijo el

-Bella, me llamo Esme, podemos hablar.

-Claro Esme. Dije

-Sígueme. Me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Yo me levante del banco del piano y la seguí salimos al patio trasero de la casa

-¿Qué pasa Esme? Le pregunte

-Bella, quiero que te vengas a vivir con nosotros. Me dijo. No quiero que estes sola en esa gran casa

-De que hablas Esme, Rebecca no esta en la casa. Y entonces entendí porque Alice había atrasado la conversación y porque el efluvio de Rebecca era tan débil y casi imperceptible en la casa

-No Bella, Rebecca ya no vive en Forks. Me dijo

-Oh. Fue lo unico que fui capaz de decir. Esme me abrazo

-Lo siento Bella, pero desde que te fuiste Alice estuvo fria, Edward estaba ausente, Rosalie y Emmet siguieron con su vida, Jasper intentaba recuperar a alice y Carlisle estaba en el hospital y a pesar de que iba al instituto no se sentia bien y decidio irse. Me dijo

-¿A dónde? Pregunte

-A Denali Bella. Me respondio Alice

-¿desde cuando?

-Hace un mes. Me dijo Alice

-Ella estuvo hasta hace un mes aquí en Forks. Me dijo Esme

-No se cree merecedora de tu cariño, Bella. Me dijo Edward acercandose

-Entiendo. Dije. ¿Dónde puedo quedarme? Esme

-En el cuarto de Edward, Bella eso quiere decir que te quedaras. Me pregunto Esme

-Igual debo regresar a mi casa a recoger algunas cosas. Le dije sonriendo

-Me da gusto Bella sabes que te considero mi hija

-Lo se Esme, bueno Edward voy a invadir tu espacio. Dije, lo bese y corri al tercer piso de la casa

Entre al cuarto de Edward encendi el equipo y me acoste en su sofa de cuero negro, con mis ojos cerrados, no podia creer que Rebecca se haya ido sin hablar antes conmigo, sin siquiera dejarme algo dicho, quizas deberia hablar con ella, o quizas no quiera saber nada de mi. Suspire. Daria todo lo que tengo por poder tener unas horas de sueño

-En algunos casos, seria agradable poder dormir y olvidar ¿cierto?. Me dijo Edward, yo asenti mientras el se acercaba a mi lado

Edward Pov

Me sente junto a ella, se sento y me tomo de la mano

-¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? Me pregunto

-Bella, se te olvida que no podemos dormir

-No, no se me olvida, pero podemos hacer el intento. Yo me la quede mirando con una ceja levantada. No me mires como si estuviese loca, mira recuestate, yo asentue mi ceja levantada, confia en mi. Me dijo y yo obedeci. Bien cierra los ojosy piensa algo hermoso. Me puso dos dedos en los labios al ver que iba a protestar, si hablas no estaras durmiendo, me dijo mientras se recostaba a mi lado y colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho abrazandome. Asi seras lo ultimo que mis ojos vean antes de dormir y lo primero que admiren al despertar. Me dijo, yo abri los ojos y la vi, se vei tan hermosa mi angel, asi con sus ojos cerrados.

-Estas haciendo trampa, no se duerme con los ojos abiertos. Me dijo sonriendo

-Cierto, pero tu hablas en sueños. Sonrio pero no abrio los ojos.

-Cierto. Me dijo abriendo los ojos. Eres tan perfecto Edward

-Eso no es cierto, pero tu si eres perfecta, perfecta para mi. Le dije

-Ahm si y como me demostraras eso. Dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Facil asi. Me acerque a besarla de forma delicada, pero a medida que el beso avanzaba se intensificaba y subia de tono, se hacia mas demandante, cuando nos separamos fue para que ella sacara mi camisa y en cuanto estuvo fuera volvimos a besarnos, yo me coloque sobre ella mientras mis manos recorrian el contorno de sus curvas sobre la ropasin romper el beso. Ella nos hizo girar quedando sobre mi y beso mi cuello.

-Edward. Dijo antes de mis labios de nuevo, esta vez mordio ligeramente mi labio inferior, yo nos hice girar y quede sobre ella, venia a decirle algo.

-¿Qué me querias decir? Le pregunte

-¿sabes que te quiero? Me pregunto besandome

-Si pero no tanto como yo a ti. Le dije

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrio y aparecieron Alice y Jasper tras ella

-Ya le dijiste. Dijo Alice. _Lo siento Edward ya sabes como es Alice_. Penso Jasper

-No Alice, no le he dicho. Dije sentandome y Bella hizo lo mismo

-Pero vaya que no pierdes tiempo Bells, Edward ya comenzo a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dijo Emmet entrando

-Calla Emmet. Por suerte Bella seguia completamente Vestida

-¿Qué devias decirme Edward? Me pregunto mi angel, ignorando a todos.

-Venia con la intención de adelantar el tema que tenemos pendiente, ya que de tu reacción depende que te diga algo importante. Ella me miro confundida. _Claro que tu intención cambio drásticamente_

-Emmet ya basta. Le dije

-Chicos vamonos, ellos deben hablar. Dijo Jasper

-Gracias Jasper. Le dije

-Jasper yo.. le dijo Alice

-Nada, vamos amor, creo haber visto ofertas en la red. Le dijo Jasper

_Edward su reacción dependerá de cómo le expliques las cosas_. Pensó Alice y los tres salieron del cuarto. Yo me gire hacia Bella, había llegado la hora de dar explicaciones.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capi... sorry por la tardanza mañana actualizo un mes y medio me cambio la vida... y subire otro capi de JPS....**

**un beso**

**yosep-cm**


	17. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 17: Explicaciones**

**Bella Pov**

Después que salieron sus hermanos Edward se giro y me miro fijamente

-Bella necesito que me escuches hasta que termine de hablar, prométeme que lo harás. Me pidió

-Lo prometo Edward, pero habla ya. Le dije

-Bien, debo comenzar por tu infancia, como ahora recordaras nos conocemos desde que tenias siete años – el me miro y yo asentí – el día que nos conocimos yo estaba de caza con Esme, pues los demás **(N:A Rosalie y Carlisle) **estaban en otras cosas y saldrían al día siguiente, Esme y yo llegamos al bosque y en el momento en que me disponía a atacar un alce, percibí tu olor, corrí hacia ti y te encontré sola, seria fácil matarte, pero también detalle que estabas perdida, al verme me pediste ayuda, pero cuando te fijaste en mis ojos te asustaste, en eso escuche los pensamientos de Esme que me pedían a gritos que no te dañara, que eras solo una niña y que luego me sentiría culpable de por vida, solo pude señalarte un camino, por miedo a que si hablaba tu olor me hiciese matarte, tu comprendiste que era una salida y te dirigiste a el y entonces me percate de que no podía escuchar nada de ti. Yo lo miraba atenta

-Luego de eso te vigile desde lejos, te seguí hasta la casa de tu tío – escupió la ultima palabra – necesitaba saber porque no podía leer tu mente, pero lentamente me fuiste atrapando, cada cosa que hacías me era interesante, los demás niños corrían y se ensuciaban y tu preferías sentarte a leer un libro en el parque, los otros niños escuchaban saltaban y se perseguían y tu te quedabas sentada sobre el pasto

-Eso era porque siempre me caía. Le dije, el sonrió, asintió y continuo

-Si, luego descubrí eso, y aunque al principio me enojaba que siempre te tropezaras y cayeras, luego se me hizo algo encantador, luego estuviste a punto de caer de aquel árbol, te golpearías la cabeza, no podía dejar que eso pasara, podrías hacerte daño o romperte y sangrar, yo era un vampiro y tu mi presa, pero eso no me impidió salvarte de esa caída y desde ese día te cuide y me hice tu amigo, el hermano que nunca tuviste como tu misma decías, confiaste en mi y yo me quede a tu lado, luego un día estaba en Port Ángeles cuando lo vi acosando y golpeando a una chica, yo solo se lo quería quitar de encima, nada mas, pero cuando reconocí a ese hombre, cuando detalle que era el mismo hombre, cuando me di cuenta que era tu tío, el mismo que te golpeaba y te hacia llorar, el que tantas veces marcaba tu piel y no pude controlarme, lo mate, tuve mucho cuidado de que al hacerlo no saliera de su cuerpo ni una gota de sangre, yo no quería su sangre en mi cuerpo, luego de matarlo lo deje ahí y regrese a mi casa, al día siguiente por la noche me entere de que Esme te había encontrado llorando y que creías que yo era un ángel, no podía creer que te había hecho llorar y que creías que era un ángel, cuando en realidad era un asesino, luego me entere que te irías a vivir con tus padres y no supe que hacer, te extrañaría, pero luego me entere de que solo irías a Forks y antes de irte me dejaste una nota pidiéndome que no te olvidara, sonrió, ¿como podría olvidarte? si eras la niña mas encantadora que podía existir , luego de mudarte seguías regresando y dejando recados que yo contestaba, pero aquel día en que coincidimos en nuestra visita, unos días antes de tu décimo quinto cumpleaños, aquel día en que te cortaste y vi correr tu sangre desde la palma de tu mano, el aroma de tu sangre me volvió loco- sus ojos se oscurecieron, supongo que ante el recuerdo- aun al recordarlo siento sed, Bella si no me hubiese ido te hubiese matado y no me hubiese vivido en paz, yo le conté eso a Carlisle y a Esme, decidimos que lo mejor seria irnos por un tiempo, pero regrese a esa casa antes de partir y conseguí una nota en la que decías que me amabas, en ese momento me sentí muy confundido, yo te amaba también pero no sabia si era el amor que se siente por una hermana o era algo mas. Bella yo partí para protegerte, al regresar al año siguiente me entere que habías perdido a tus padres, te busque pero no te encontré, nadie sabia de ti, cuando llego Emmet a la familia me lo hizo mas llevadero pero no podía olvidarte, al cerrar mis ojos me topaba con tus hermosos ojos chocolates, al llegar Alice y Jasper, pude intentar volver a vivir, Alice me dijo que de seguros serias feliz y tendrías una hermosa familia, que yo no podía buscarte porque arruinaría tu vida y yo acepte que ella tenia razón. Suspiro

- Me quede con tu recuerdos de niña y adolescente y así te veía. Cuando Alice tuvo la visión de que tu y Rebeca vendrían no te reconocí, porque yo tenia la idea de que eras feliz, y yo estaba seguro de que si te volvía a ver seria con aquellos ojos chocolates, aunque el dorado también te sienta bien- yo sonreí

-Gracias. Le dije

-Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, algo en ti llamo mi atención y quise conocerte, pero tu no querías hablar conmigo y yo no entendí el porque, luego me diste tu nombre y yo dije que solo podía ser una coincidencia, mi Bella tenia los ojos chocolates y yo me había alejado para evitarte vivir como yo, pues sabia como era vivir siendo un vampiro y yo no quería que eso te pasara, así que me encerré en el mundo que había creado para ti, tu debías de estar feliz en algún lugar del mundo. Pero el día en que Esme te conoció, aquel día en que me preguntaste acerca de tu tío, todas mis dudas quedaron aclaradas, si eras tu y mi intento de alejarte de mi mundo había fracasado, además estaba el detalle de que no me recordabas y eso me dolió. Se mantuvo callado durante un minuto que se me hizo eterno

-Pero ibas a contarnos tu historia, así que espere. Cuando me entere de todo lo que habías vivido desde mi partida, me odie, pero también sabia que te necesitaba, eso lo supe desde que te vi, tu me recordabas tanto a la Bella que conocía que solo baste el que Esme confirmara que eras tu, para saber el porque, me sentí fatal el día que te herí con mis palabras, lo siento -Dijo al ver que había recordado ese día- ese día entendí que lucharía para que jamás volviese a sufrir, pero con el tiempo volví a fallar pues el día que recordaste todo esto volviste a sufrir y te alejaste de mi, te volví a perder y espero no volver a perderte, eso me mataría.

-Eso no es cierto, a menos que le pides a Emmet o a Jasper que lo hagan y Esme no se los perdonaría. Dije

-Bella, para matarme solo tienen que alejarme de ti, con alejarte de mi lado me matarían

-Bueno entonces... no te mataran, porque para alejarme de ti tendrán que hacerlo por la fuerza. Le dije besándolo

-Eso quiere decir que no te enojaste, por el hecho de que no te halla dicho que te conocía y que no te haya reconocido desde el primer día que te vi. Me dijo

-No Edward, no puedo enojarme por eso, yo no me acordaba de ti, no puedo enojarme por eso, pero hay un detalle ¿Por qué te fuiste? Solo tenias que controlar tu sed si no querías hacerme daño. Le dije

-Bella lo que ocurre es que el aroma de tu sangre era el mas delicioso y el mas dulce que jamás había olido, tu sangre era la mayor tentación para mi, la tua cantante, como le llaman los vulturis, tu sangre me llamaba a beberla, por eso me fui Bella, tenia miedo de un día no poder controlarme y matarte, y nunca me lo perdonare

-Shh… no digas mas, yo ya te perdone Edward, lo hice el día que vimos a Jacob, ese día entendí que sin importar lo que pasara quería estar junto a ti y lo reitero, nada ni nadie me alejara de ti. Lo bese mientras lo atraía hacia mi. Te amo Edward. Le dije

-Y yo a ti Bella, tu eres mi vida. Me dijo. Yo lo bese y enrede mis manos en sus cabellos, mientras delineaba con mi lengua su labio inferior, profundizamos el beso, pero lo fui haciendo menos intenso hasta cortarlo al recordar que había venido con la intención de preguntarme algo

-¿Qué me ibas a preguntar después de darme explicaciones? Le pregunte sonriendo

-Humm… lo sabrás mañana. Me dijo besándome. Vamos Esme y Alice quieren hablar contigo

* * *

**Hola chicas **

**les pido mil perdones.... uhmm mi compu murio y la mande reparar y me la devuelven en un mes...**

**estoy que muero... disculpen la tardanza pero los capis que tenia los habia esrito directamente al computador ...**

**y el muy traicionero se daño antes de dejarme recuperar algo por mi cuenta.... uhm el tecnico prometio recuperar los documentos pero un mes es demasiado tiempo...**

**asi que me he dedicado ha reescribir en papel los tres capis que tenia adelantados... acabo de terminar este y se los subo**

**intentare tener para mañana el segundo capi de** un mes y medio me cambio la vida **y quizas otro capi de JPS....**

**quizas hasta suba el primer capi de una de mis otras seis historias....**

**de veras disculpen la tardanza**

**ya me voy mi madre me llama que ya nos vamos....**

**si, no se equivocan estoy metida en el trabajo de mi madre...robandole un poquito de tiempo que deberiamos estar empleando para llegar a casa**

**pero bue....despues de mucho ruego para que me dejara actualizar, la convenci**

**besos las quiero**

**y mil perdones de new**

**Yosep-cm**


	18. El aquelarre

**Capitulo 18****: El aquelarre**

Ya estábamos todos listos para partir al campo donde jugaríamos baseball, no puedo creer que hasta para esto Alice hiciera compras, todos vestíamos de pies a cabeza como todos unos jugadores profesionales, a pesar de que nunca antes había jugado, Alice dijo que era fácil. Decidimos ir al campo corriendo.

Bueno ya vamonos. Dijo Alice

Bella te va a encantar, ya veras. Me dijo Emmet

Bien, entonces vamonos, ¿Qué esperan? Dije

Todos asintieron y corrimos hacia el norte, Edward iba a mi lado derecho y al izquierdo estaba Alice. Al llegar al campo los equipos los equipos quedaron constituidos por Rose, Jazz y Carlisle y Edward, Alice y Emmet. Esme y yo nos quedamos hablando de mis viajes y vigilando que los chicos no hicieran trampa. Fue mas el tiempo que nos reímos de las payasadas de Emmet, que el que llevo el juego, al final aprendí a jugar a la perfección

Te dije que era fácil, Bells. Me dijo Alice

Para nosotros todo es fácil Alice. Le dije a lo que todos reímos, pero Alice tuvo una visión

¿Qué viste Alice? Le pregunto Jasper

El aquelarre viene hacia acá

Bueno eso no es problema. Dijo Emmet

Te equivocas Emmet

¿Por qué se equivoca Alice? Pregunte

Calla, ya están cerca. Dijo Edward todos nos giramos hacia donde el observaba y los escuchamos correr, hasta que aparecieron uno tras otro, tres vampiros. El primero en aparecer fue… James. Solté el aire de golpe, a su lado estaba ella, la misma que me convirtió y un tercer vampiro al cual jamás había visto. Edward me abrazo y el resto de los Cullen se acercaron a nosotros al reconocer a los visitantes

Buenas tardes, un gusto saludarlos. Dijo el tercer vampiro que era de piel olivácea

Hola. Le respondió Carlisle

OH, pero que falta de educación no nos hemos presentado, el es James, Victoria y yo soy Laurent. Así se llamaba ella, Victoria. Ella y James no me quitaban la vista de encima , en los ojos de James resplandeció de repente un brillo de entendimiento

¿Isabella? Pregunto dando un paso hacia mi, a lo que Emmet, Edward y Jazz respondieron con un gruñido y colocándose frente a mi. Esme, Rose y Alice se acercaron a mi. James retrocedió

OH, ya veo, no estas sola. Dijo

Ese, no es tu problema. Respondió Edward con voz ronca por la ira

¿Qué pasa James? Le pregunto el otro, Laurent

No es nada, un pequeño reencuentro con una vieja amiga. Dijo James

Yo jamás he sido tu amiga. le dije

¿Cómo que no? Es que acaso no recuerdas nuestra amistosa conversación aquella noche, en la que prometí degustar tu sangre. Esos recuerdos me hacían daño quería que se callara

Como olvidarla, si fue la misma noche en la que mataste a mis padres

Al parecer ya no podré degustar tu sangre y juro que quien te haya transformado pagara haberme quitado tal placer. Fue alguno de los que te acompaña. Pero yo no le respondí, estaba controlando mis emociones, si me dejaba llevar por la ira y el rencor que sentía lo mataría.

Isabella es de mala educación no responder a las preguntas que se te hacen. Dijo dando un paso hacia mi

Das un paso mas James y pasaras a formar parte de los que no existen, dijo Emmet

Pero que humor tienen los que te rodean

¿Por qué no te largas? Le dijo Jazz entre dientes

Lo mejor será que se retiren. Dijo Carlisle

Nos iremos, James. Le llamo Laurent

Tu y yo nos debemos una conversación Isabella. Dijo James

Tu y yo no nos debemos nada. Dije

Eso ya lo veremos. Dijo antes de partir, supe que ya no estaba porque Emmet, Edward y Jasper abandonaron la posición de ataque

Bella ¿estas bien? Me pregunto Alice

Si estoy bien. Dije pero estaba lejos de estar bien, me sentía aturdida, ¿que hacia ella junto a el?, era obvio que el no sabia que era ella quien me había transformado o eso era parte de una mentira, ¿que hacían juntos?, ¿se conocían desde antes de transformarme? y en ese caso ¿Por qué me transformo? Estaba muy confundida

Bella todo estará bien no le dejaremos acercarse a ti no debes temer. Me dijo Jasper yo solo asentí

Prométanme que no dejaran que me convierta en una asesina. Pedí

Bella, siempre estaremos a tu lado, tu nunca serás una asesina. Me dijo Esme abrazándome

Gracias. Dije

Regresemos a la casa. Dijo Carlisle

Vamos Bella. Me dijo Edward tomándome la mano. Y corrimos en dirección a la casa Cullen. No fui realmente consiente de cuando llegamos a la casa, yo seguía en shock, los recuerdos invadían mi mente y me aturdían aun mas

Jazz por favor. Dijo Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado, hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta que todos me miraban

¿Qué pasa? pregunte

Bella has estado ausente y tu futuro ha estado cambiando constantemente. Me dijo Alice

Nos tienes a todos con los nervios de punta, literalmente Bella. Dijo Emmet serio

Lo siento. Dije y Alice se relajo

Bien, ya dejo de cambiar tu futuro. Dijo Alice

Bella todo estará bien. Me dijo Edward, yo me recosté en su regazo

Si tu estas a mi lado, se que así será. Dije. El acaricio mi cabello y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

No se irán cierto. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos. El no se ira, ¿Qué quiere Edward?

Bella, olvida eso por un rato si. Me pidió Rose

No puedo Rose, necesito olvidarlo pero no puedo

Déjame ayudarte Bella, intento calmarte pero tus emociones cambian rápidamente

Intentare estar tranquila Jazz. Le dije

Esa no es buena idea Bella. Dijo Alice y Edward se tenso

Alice si me busca ira a ese lugar y allí viva una hermosa familia, no puedo dejar que le haga a esa familia lo que me hizo a mi. Dije

En ese caso monitorearemos constantemente la zona, no pueden casa aquí, nos traerían problemas con los lobos. Dijo Jasper

Yo me encargo, no me molestaría para nada encontrármelo. Dijo Emmet

Ya basta, solo alteraran mas a Bella. Dijo Alice. Todo estará bien tranquila, no dejaremos que hagan daño

Edward ¿Qué quieren? Pregunte

Que formes parte de su aquelarre ahora que eres vampiro

Y si no quiero

Intentara matarte, pero antes lo matare yo a el, si se te acerca solo un poco, solo con que respire el mismo aire que tu. Dijo con voz ronca. Me encargare de matarle

En este preciso momento adoraría poder dormir. Dije cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo. Necesito aire. Dije levantándome y Edward tomo mi mano

Te acompaño. Dijo

Jazz, Emmet, vayan a vigilar la antigua casa de Bella. Dijo Alice

Bien, si lo veo puedo matarlo

No Emmet. Dijo Carlisle, yo abrace a Edward, incluso en el patio escuchaba su silenciosa platica

Tranquila. Me dije Edward. Suspire y asentí estuve en el patio de la casa Cullen con Edward hasta el amanecer que fue cuando Emmet y Jasper regresaron

¿Qué paso? Pregunto Carlisle. Edward gruño por lo que me levante y me dirigí hacia la sala para saber la respuesta

Los licántropos llegaron a la casa. Dijo Emmet. Dicen que ellos se encargaran

Quien se encargue es algo irrelevante, actuar es lo importante. Dije haciendo que 7 pares de ojos me miraran. Mientras dejemos que el tiempo pase las cosas se harán mas complicadas , es a mi a quien buscan… hagamos que me encuentren. Dije

¿estas loca? Dijo Edward tenso, tomándome por lo hombros

No, planteo soluciones. Dije

¡soluciones! Se te hace que ir detrás de un vampiro sádico que planea matarte si no haces lo que quiere sea una solución, porque a mi me parece que no. Me dijo aun enojado y apretando la mandíbula para no gritarme

¿Por qué no me sueltas y me dejas explicarte? Dije y el me soltó

Explícate. Me exigió

Edward cálmate. Le dijo Jasper

Si, cálmate nunca habías tratado a Bella así. Dijo Emmet

Lo siento, me dijo pero no puedo, ni quiero vivir sin ti. Me dijo intentando acercarse yo asentí y me gire dándole la espalda

No planeo ir a que me maten Edward. Solo quiero que esto acabe, veamos que quiere y que esta dispuesto a dar a cambio y si no esta dispuesto a negociar lo mejor será matarlo. Dije y de repente quise que lo ultimo fuera la solución en ese caso los chicos se encargaran. Dijo Alice y yo asentí

Bella es arriesgado, no creo que sea buena idea que ustedes se junten, ni siquiera para hablar. Dijo Jasper

Es una decisión tomada Jasper, si no me crees pregúntaselo a Alice

Es una estupidez Isabella, una reverenda estupidez. Dijo Edward

Tienes de dos Edward, apoyarme o no, voy a cazar, nos vemos mas tarde

Espera dijo Rose. Te acompaño .yo la mire y asentí. Salimos corriendo hacia el bosque y casamos una manada de alces

Cuando terminamos me disponía a regresar pero Rosalie me detuvo

Espera, quiero hablar contigo

¿Qué pasa? Le pregunte

¿has visto tus ojos? Me pregunto

No, ¿Qué tienen? Le pregunte

Están negros, como onix solidó. Dijo

Pero si ya case, deberían ser mas claros. Dije para mi misma

Bella no están negros por ese motivo, debes desistir de querer matar a James

Rosalie de donde sacas…

No soy entupida Bella, se que quieres matarlo, pero no debes hacerlo, se que te causa dolor lo que te hizo, pero no te lo perdonaras nunca

Rose yo quiero vengar a mis padres y si no puedo matarlo, quiero verlo morir entonces. Dije

Vaya, yo no te recuerdo asi. Dijo una voz a mi espalda, yo me gire

¿TU?

**Hola chicas…**

**Uhm… no me odien se que ando medio perdida…**

**Pero estoy trabajando y no tengo tanto tiempo como antes…**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi…**

**Otra cosa… ¿recuerdan la lista de cosas por hacer de Emmet? Por perder la apuesta…**

**¿Que quieren que haga?**

**Buenoo esta historia se esta acercando a su final….**

**Recuerden decirme lo de Emmet.**

**Un beso. Les quiero**

**Yosep-cm**


	19. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 19: Descubrimientos**

No podía creer a quien tenía frente a mí, ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hablarme?

-Y tu ¿Qué quieres? Pregunte

-No te pongas de mal humor Isabella, solo quiero hablar contigo. Me dijo

-Y como de que tendríamos que hablar. Le dije con rabia en la voz, Rosalie se acerco a mí y me agarro por los hombros

-Vámonos. Me susurro, pero yo negué con la cabeza

-Y no nos presentas, Isabella la última vez que te vi tenías mejores modales. Dijo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pregunte ignorando su comentario

-¿El qué? Pregunto

-Transformarme. Dije. ¿Qué ganabas haciéndome inmortal?

-Te dije el porqué en mi carta

-No me dijiste que era para salvarme, salvarme ¿De qué?

-Mira yo solo quise ayudarte pues los vulturis iban tras de ti, iban a matarte yo solo quise salvarte

-No te creo nada. Dije dando un paso hacia ella. ¿Por qué no hablas con la verdad? La incite

-Vaya, pero si ya no eres tan ingenua

-Mejor dime si estabas con James antes de transformarme

-Me gusta como se ve ese brillo borgoña en tus ojos negros. Yo retrocedí un paso, no podía volver al pasado. Y no, no estaba con él debo decir que será un problema que se entere de que fui yo quien te transformo

-Entonces me dirás que ganabas de transformarme, de quien me salvabas

-De ti misma, yo reí histérica, ibas a matarte, eso no me convenía

- ¿Por qué?

-Porque me mandaron a cuidarte Isabella y si te pasaba algo, yo moría

-¿Quién?

-Eso en realidad no importa

-Si solo vas a hablarme a medias, no lo hagas. Le dije

-Tus amigos y tu noviecito vienen, hablaremos luego Isabella. Dijo y se fue

-Urg la odio, ahora me dejo con más preguntas, Rose ni una palabra o pensamiento de esto

-Pero Bella, Edward…

-A nadie, Rose, a nadie

-Bella te estás perdiendo, ya reacciona, deja de revivir los malos recuerdos, recuerdas que decidiste empezar una nueva vida.

_No le hagas caso, ahora tienes a los que arruinaron tu vida frente a ti, acábalos, venga a tus padres_. Me decía una voz. **Bella habías decidido dejar el pasado atrás, recuerda que tienes a siete vampiros a tu alrededor, olvida a James y a Victoria, busquemos a Rebecca, vivamos la vida que estamos construyendo, tu no eres una asesina Isabella Marie Swan, no eres una asesina**. Me decía otra

-¡Bella! Me llamo alguien, ¡Bella reacciona! El y su hermana sabían que ellos vendrían y no te lo dijeron. Dijo la primera voz

-¡¿sabían que eran ellos? Desde la visión de Alice, hace tres días. Dije lo ultimo afirmando no preguntando

- Si perdóname debí decírtelo, pero quería evitarte el encuentro con ellos, aunque falle. Dijo Edward

**Lo hizo para protegerte, porque te ama, porque no quería que te convirtieras en lo que siempre has temido, mírate en sus ojos y dime que ves**. Tenia los ojos negros como el ónix y un brillo borgoña en el centro del iris, un monstro, no yo no soy así, yo no soy un monstro. **Olvida la venganza y el odio, esos son malos consejeros. Me dijo la segunda voz**

-Bella ¿Qué te dijo Victoria? Pregunto Alice

-Que James no sabe que fue ella quien me transformo y que no se conocían de cuando era humana. Dije

-A ninguno nos gusta ver reflejado nuestro monstro interno en nuestros ojos Bella, a todos nos causa la misma repulsión. Dijo Jasper

Yo me acerque a un árbol y me deslice hasta quedar sentada, abrace mis rodillas y coloque mi cabeza sobre estas, ¿Quién había mandado a victoria a cuidarme?¿Con que propósito?¿qué quería de mi? Estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin obtener respuesta, hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi.

-Volvamos a la casa amor, Esme está preocupada. Yo asentí y me levante, pero Edward me cargo. Déjame llevarte, sin replicar. Añadió al percatarse de que iba a hacerlo

Edward me deposito en el sofá con sumo cuidado y Esme se sentó y me atrajo hacia ella hasta que quede recostada en su regazo y ella acariciaba mis cabellos

-Todo saldrá bien querida, ya lo veras

-Eso espero Esme, eso espero

Habían pasado 12 horas desde mi encuentro con victoria y seguía sin conseguir respuesta a mis preguntas

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? Me pregunto Jasper

-No es nada Jazz. El alzo una ceja. Vale tengo mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta

-¿Por qué no nos dices? Quizás tengamos respuestas a algunas de ellas. Propuso Emmet

-Gracias hermanito, pero sé que no las tienes.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? Pregunto Alice

-Porque solo Victoria las tiene. Dijo Rosalie y yo me gire a verla. Esto es una estupidez. Dijo antes de salir

-Bella ¿Qué nos estas ocultando?

-Nada, Jazz nada

-¡Hablaste con Victoria! Rugió Edward. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste el se levanto e iba a acercarse a mí pero yo me aferre a Jasper y el se detuvo

-Edward cálmate. Le dijo Jazz. Bella ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Me pregunto

-Porque sabía cómo se pondrían, además solo me trajo mil preguntas y me prometió que volveríamos a vernos. ¡Gracias Rose! Dije sarcástica

-Lo siento pero me estresa todo esto. Dijo desde el garaje

-Lo siento sí, pero me estoy volviendo loca con ella cerca y con lo que me dijo estoy histérica. Dije

-Bella, cálmate, todo acabara bien. Me dijo Jasper

-Jazz acompáñame a buscarle, necesito respuestas. Le pedí

-Esa no es buena idea Bella. Me dijo, yo me gire a ver a Edward la rabia refulgía en sus ojos donde el dorado era solido.

-Ok. Dije levantándome y subí a paso humano hasta el tercer piso y me tumbe en el sofá negro de Edward

Era frustrante todo esto.

_Ellos vinieron a amargarte la existencia, mátalos y todo acabara_. Dijo la primera voz. **No Bella, si haces eso no habrá después, te odiaras eternamente y te perderás en ti misma**. Dijo la segunda voz. _Eso no es cierto luego de que acabes con ellos te sentirás realizada_. **Sabemos que no es así Isabella, quieres ser feliz, la felicidad no la encontraras si los matas.**

Es obvio que no les matare, y aunque quisiera los Cullen no me dejarían

_Entonces que harás, dejar que los Cullen resuelvan tus problemas, ellos te han ocultado muchas cosas_. **Solo ha sido por tu bien, y tú también tienes un secreto**

YA CALLENSE, van a volverme loca, si es que ya no lo estoy, volverá a la casa que compartía con Rebecca.

-Bella. Escuche gritar a Alice cuando pase a su lado. He de decir que esto de aprender a correr mejor que era bueno, al estar cerca de la casa percibí el efluvio de victoria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunte entrando

-Si que andas de mal humor últimamente Isabella.

-Y eso a ti Que

-Bien iré al grano, te daré la respuesta a 5 preguntas y te responderé con la verdad.

-¿Quien me quería viva y transformada? Pregunte

-Aro, uno de los lideres Vulturis

¿Qué? Y para que el me quería convertida

-¿Qué quería de mi?

Le pareció interesante el no poder leer tu mente, eres la primera vampiresa que puede albergar más de cuatro dones en su cuerpo sin que ninguno censuré al otro, aunque eso el no lo sabe

Y ella como sabia eso, solo yo y Rebecca lo sabíamos o eso creía, habilidad o don que quería podía tomarlo o desecharlo a mi antojo.

-¿Qué quiere James?

-Ahora que eres como nosotros te quiere a su lado, si se entera de tus poderes no desistirá hasta que estés del lado de el

-¿Por qué decidiste decirme la verdad?

-Porque aunque no me creas lamento que te transformaran solo por capricho, además si no te unes a nosotros James te matara

-¿Cuáles son los puntos débiles de James? No se esperaba esa pregunta pude verlo en sus ojos

-No puedo decirte eso, lo siento pero es a lo único que no te responderé, pero no dudes en que acabara contigo, yo reí

-De verdad crees que James puede contra mí. Dije con una sonrisa

-Sé que si pierdes el control te convertirás en la asesina contra la que tanto has luchado

-Veo que conoce mi punto débil Victoria, sabes mucho de mí.

-Conozco tu verdadero punto débil Isabella y sé que en este momento estas más vulnerable. Dijo antes de partir

Así que fui la rata de laboratorio de Aro, eso sin duda es interesante, ahora mis inconvenientes son tres: 1) aro en su interés por mantenerme viva le dio demasiada información de mi a Victoria. 2) Victoria conocía mi verdadero punto débil, ella sabía que yo había transformado a alguien, y si sabía a quién había transformado, ella corría peligro sin importar si estaba en Denali o en cualquier otro lugar y 3) si acabo con James y Victoria no habrá vuelta a atrás me convertiré en una asesina. Y es lo que no queremos. Dijo la voz positiva de mi cabeza

-Cuatro dones en armonía ¿Qué punto débil?

-¡Alice! Jadee. No había notado su presencia

-¿de qué estaban hablando? Pregunto Jasper

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles necesito encontrar a Rebecca. Dije

**Edward Pov**

¿Qué rayos fue todo eso que con Victoria? Bella, nos estaba ocultando algo y para que necesitaba a Rebecca.

-¿para qué? Pregunte con la mandíbula tensa

-Necesito hablar con ella

-No, necesitas explicarnos. Dijo Alice alzando la voz, Bella levanto una ceja

-Rebecca corre peligro de que Victoria la mate y tú me pides que te explique. Dijo y empezó a enojarse

-Cálmate Bella, queremos entender. Dijo Jasper, ella se giro y camino al teléfono

-Necesito hablar con ella, dame el número. Alice la miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero le dio el número.

_**-¿Hola?**_

_**-Rebecca te necesito en Forks ¡ahora! Dijo con voz fría**_

_**-Bella, yo… no creo que sea buena idea**_

_**-No te estoy dando a elegir, en menos de 12 horas te quiero aquí. Dijo colgando.**_

Alice, Jasper y yo la mirábamos con los ojos como platos. _Que le pasa_. Pensamos los tres.

-¿Qué te pasa? le pregunto Alice

-Uhm, nada solo la necesito cerca, sin ella me siento vulnerable. Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro, por primera vez se sentía como leona enjaulada. Y eso fue lo único que pude leer de su mente

-Bella ya cálmate, por favor. Pidió Jasper tomándole del brazo. Llevas seis horas en eso me estas volviendo loco

-Lo siento Jazz

-A ver, siéntate. Dijo acercándola al sillón. ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? Le pregunto

-Jasper si a Rebecca le pasa algo, me muero. Dijo

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-El que ella fuese transformada por mi la pone en peligro ahora que Victoria y Aro saben de ella, se me hace una excusa muy pobre para que muera el hecho de que fuese yo quien la transformara.

-Sigo sin entender Bella. Dijo Jasper, Alice y yo escuchábamos pero no decíamos nada, ella suspiro.

-Soy más rara que ustedes entre los nuestros, antes de ser transformada, cuando quise matarme, quise hacerlo porque sabía que no podría vengar la muerte de mis padres. Luego de transformar a Rebecca me di cuenta que tenía una habilidad adicional a las del escudo y proyectar, podía adquirir dones o desechar aquellos que ya no quería

-¿Qué lugar tiene Rebecca en eso? Dijo Alice y Bella suspiro

-Alice, hay un pequeño detalle que me acaba de confesar Victoria.

-Tranquila Bella. Le dijo Jasper

-Aro me uso como rata de laboratorio, se entero de mi sed de venganza y quería saber si esa clase de sentimientos influía en la transformación, fui transformada con ese propósito, pero después de 60 años Aro dio por entendido que no influían los sentimientos antes de la transformación, yo había pensado que mi transformación era un misterio, ¿Qué ganaban con transformarme? Al transformar a Rebecca lo descubri, una asesina era lo que ganaban al transformarme, la vampiresa mas fría y con un único propósito, matar, una maquina de destrucción,. Pero mis demás sentimientos eran más fuertes en esos momentos y pude controlarme, puedo tener hasta 6 dones en uso y desechar los que no necesite. Rebecca me ayuda a controlar mi temperamento.

-¿y si ella no estuviese?

-Bella moriría literalmente. Dijo Rebecca ¿Cómo es que este tema vuelve a salir a la luz después de 8 años bella? Yo me gire a verla. Y Bella la miro _que pasa con ella_ pensó Rebecca

-Me quieres explicar cómo es que tardaste tanto, me iba a dar algo.

-Cálmate, explícame ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo mantente cerca. Le dijo Bella

-Bella, yo lo sie…

-No importa Rebecca, solo estate donde pueda verte.

-¿Por qué este tema salió a colación? Hace 8 años dejamos claro que no es necesario que te controle, solita puedes hacerlo. Dijo Rebecca

-Hum, hubo una complicación

Bella Pov

-Explícame. Me pidió Rebecca

-Hum, james y victoria están cerca. Dije intentando que la rabia no me alcanzara

-Ok y con eso ¿Qué? Obviamente sabes que no puedes matarlos, luego te odiarías eternamente. Me dijo

-No, en serio, dime algo que no sepa. Dije con sarcasmo

-Que no descansaras hasta que dejen de existir, pero eso también lo sabes

-Rebecca no ayudas. Dije

-Lo siento, bueno y si nos vamos. Dijo Rebecca

-No estoy de acuerdo. Dijeron Alice y Edward a la vez

-Ok ¿Qué proponen? Y quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados no es opción.

-Bella, nos encontraremos con ellos mañana. Dijo Alice

-Genial. Dijo Rebecca alegre

-Tu te quedaras al margen, Victoria sabes lo que eres. Dije

-Y que soy, otra inmortal, cualquier vampiro puede transformar a otro… mi mirada debió alertarla o quizás fue el rugido que comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho lo que la hizo callar. Ok, ok entendí

-Bella. Me llamo Jasper

-Dime

-Ven a sentarte y relájate. Me pidió, yo no había notado que me había levantado, camine hacia el y me senté a su lado y él me calmo. _Mañana es la oportunidad de matar a quienes te han hecho daño_. **Y si lo haces no vivirás en paz**

-¿Los vampiros pueden volverse locos? Pregunte

-No que sepamos, ¿Por qué?

-Hum curiosidad

-Solo por sana curiosidad, usaras tu don mañana.

-No, no usare ese don de nuevo y en todo caso no tengo tiempo para recolectar dones. Dije furica

-Recuerdas que dije "sana curiosidad", es solo eso, ya cálmate. Me dijo Rebecca

-Porque mejor no me cuentas ¿Por qué incendiaste un bosque?

-¿Cómo supiste eso? Me pregunto

-Estuve de viaje, y si, no quedamos en buenos términos, pero tenía un ojo puesto en ti, y un incendio de tal magnitud solo podía ser causado por ti, y además ¿Qué hacías en amazonas? Los Cullen se giraron a verla

-Lo del bosque fue un accidente y lo de amazonas… un viaje. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Y qué accidente! Creí haberte dejado claro que no usaras tu don. Dije

-Yo no… pero no termino de hablar

-¿Qué don? Preguntaron los Cullen al unisonó, suspire

-Rebecca puede controlar la temperatura, hacer arder un bosque o congelarlo, según quiera, por ejemplo, pero funciona también con las personas y los vampiros.

-Un don interesante. Comento Jasper ¿Qué tan fuerte es?

-Cuanto yo quiera, aunque es mayor si me enojo. Le dijo Rebecca

-Pero aun así no saben de donde salió. Comento Jasper

-Te equivocas mi don no nació conmigo

-Bella te lo otorgo cuando te transformo. Dijo Alice asintiendo. Pero ella no sabe de donde salió

-En eso tienes razón, antes de transformarla no sabia como funcionaba ese don cómo le pase el don es un misterio, tengo una teoría pero no es algo que llevaría a la practica, no pretendo transformar a mas nadie jamás.

-¿Por qué morirías si ella muere? Pregunto Jasper

-Eso es literal, ella dice que moriría porque me encerraría en mi misma y no saldría, seria algo parecido a estar catatónica, me encerraría en mi misma por temor a aceptar que me convertí en una asesina

-O simplemente buscaría a alguien que la mate, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que al usar ese don renacerá tui lado asesino, la persona que intente matarte o en este caso el vampiro, terminara muerto antes de siquiera tocarte un cabello. Comento Rebecca sentándose en un sillón

-No me recuerdes eso. Dije

-lo siento.

Saben que no entendemos nada, comento Alice

-Es mejor asi, no quieren conocer esa parte de mi, tampoco quiero que los Vulturis se enteren de ellos, lo que nos lleva a que Victoria debe morir. Dije

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso. Dijo Rebecca

-Te dije que te mantendrás al margen Rebecca y es una orden

-Pero que carácter. Dijo, Los Cullen nos miraban con una expresión extraña

-A ver si entendí. Dijo Edward. No quieres matarlos, pero es importante que James y Victoria mueran. Dijo mirándome

-Si eso mismo, hay un detalle con Victoria, es buena huyendo del peligro. Dije

-Eso explicaría su nerviosismo en el prado. Dijo Jasper

-y ¿Qué pasara con Laurent? Pregunto Alice

-La verdad me tiene sin cuidado. Dije

-Quizás podrías copiar la fuerza de Emmet, eso no es algo natural, después de tantos años continua con la fuerza de un neonato. Comento Rebecca como quien no quiere la cosa

-Rebecca. Dije a modo de advertencia, sabía que tenía razón pero no lo haría

-¿Qué? Quizás no tengas porque convertirte en una asesina, cuando me transformaste no te descontrolaste… mucho y además de los Cullen eres la vampiresa mas humana que conozco ¿Por qué tendrías que enloquecerte?

-Se te hace que estamos para arriesgarnos, que pasa si me descontrolo, sabes que los mataría a todos, incluidos los Cullen y tú. Dije con voz fría y dura.

-Bien ya que tu tercer don no será usado ¿Cómo harán mañana?

* * *

**Si pueden matarme... pero si lo hacen no sabran el final de la historia... si el proximo capitulo es el final...**

**Tenganme un poco de pasiencia, les aseguro que la espera valdra la pena...**

**aun no tengo el epilogo de esta historia trabajare en ello...**

**Humm les dare mas informacion con el proximo capi de hoy en ocho dias estara publicado...**

**Mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado review y a mis nuevas lectoras.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos...**

**Las amo**

**Yosep-Cm**


	20. El fin

**Esta historia es completamente mia, los personajes son de Meyer. **

**Bueno Chicas, aqui esta el capitulo final de esta historia.**

**Lo subo despues de mucho tiempo y como un millon de problemas.**

**espero les guste y merezca un review de ustedes y me digan que les parecio la historia.**

**En los Pov Edward la letra en cursiva son pensamientos. En los Pov Bella es la parte mala de su conciencia y la negrilla es la parte buena**

**las invito a leer el capi y que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: El fin**

**Edward Pov**

Si decía que estaba sorprendido, me quedaría corto, la mujer a la que amo fue transformada por capricho, necesita de Rebecca para no descontrolarse y podría matar a todos los que estén a su alrededor.

-Y los dones que tomas, ¿puedes incrementarlos? Pregunto Jasper

-Jazz no quiero hablar de eso, no se siente lindo saber que puedo robar los dones que quiera sin que los dueños se enteren, quizás a alguien ambicioso de poder le gustaría, a mí no.

-En realidad al igual que yo, puede explotar cualquier don al máximo mientras esta enojada. _El problema reside en cuantos dones lleve consigo_. Aunque un exceso de energía la lastimaría.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Pidió Alice. _Supongo que ella vendrá con nosotros._ Pensó en Rebecca mirándome, yo asentí.

-Yo me quedare. Dijo Rebecca. _No me gusta estar donde no soy bien recibida_

-Olvide el detalle de que no habías quedado en buenos términos con Alice. Dijo Bella mirando a Alice. Pero tendrán que tolerarse, al menos hasta que muera victoria, si Aro se entera de tu existencia vendrá a buscarte, por lo que tendrás que esconderte y yo soy la más indicada para esconderte, si por el contrario Aro no se entera de tu existencia eres libre de ir y hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Totalmente libre? _Ósea libre de hacer lo que quiero_

-No puedes usar tu don como te dé la gana, y si tengo que quitártelo para asegurarme de que no lo uses, lo hare.

-Hey, creí que no querías morder a nadie más. Dijo Rebecca estremeciéndose.

-Dije transformar, no morder, tú ya estas transformada

-Volvamos a casa. Dije, ellos asintieron, Alice y Jasper salieron seguidos por Rebecca, pero Bella no se movió.

-Vamos amor. Dije tendiéndole mi mano, ella la tomo y asintió. Yo la abrace y ella se tenso, eso me dolió, iba a soltarle cuando ella me abrazo

- ¿No estás molesto?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Le pregunte, ella se separo y me miro a los ojos

-Por ocultarte lo de Victoria

-Estaba enojado. Asentí. Pero no puedo estar enojado contigo por mucho tiempo, le dije, nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro.

-Te amo. Soltó de repente.

-Y yo a ti. Le dije antes de adueñarme de sus labios, estos días estaban resultando un completo estrés para todos.

-Vamos. Dijo contra mis labios

-De verdad quieres irte. No la deje contestar, volví a besarla, hasta que se separo para reír

-Edward, Alice nos va a matar. Dijo llevando sus manos a mis cabellos y besándome de nuevo. _Más te vale que vengan en este momento_.

-Tienes razón respecto a Alice, vamos. La tome de la mano y nos encaminamos a casa.

Al llegar a casa Emmet estaba entusiasmado con la idea de acabar con el aquelarre que había acabado con la vida de Bella, aunque Esme y Carlisle no estaban tan animados, ellos al igual que Bella temían volver a parecer los monstros que eran al principio de esta vida. _Bella debe quedarse fuera_. Pensó Alice

-Bella tú te quedaras…

-No me quedare sentada Jasper, ni lo pienses. Le dijo ella sin dejar que acabara de hablar.

-Míralo de esta manera. Edward no dejara que te lastimen y tú no dejaras que le lastimen, Edward no acompañara pues nos da ventaja sobre ellos, Rebecca se quedara fuera y tú, junto a ella.

-Muy ingenioso plan, ahora solo te falta convencerme. Le dijo ella

-Alice, por favor.

-¿Qué? Ella se quedara fuera, aunque patalee, al final se quedara fuera.

-Supongo que no ganare nada discutiendo, Rebecca que haremos mientras esperamos.

-Disfrutas viendo y haciéndome sufrir, ¿cierto?

-¿No? Bella solo se encogió de hombros. Y nadie le creyó

Debido a que Bella y Rebecca no irían al claro, no se armaron planes delante de ellas. Bella y yo no pasamos tiempo a solas nos quedamos abajo con el resto esperando el momento de partir, ya que las chicas no toleraban a Rebecca, Bella no quería dejarla sola. Cuando llego la hora de partir Bella se puso muy ansiosa

-Todo estará bien, tranquila. Le dije

-Lo sé, solo. Suspiro. No tarden. Dijo y me beso

-Lo prometo. No quería dejarlas a ella y a Rebecca solas, pero sería más rápido si íbamos todos.

**Bella Pov**

Desde que se fueron estaba muy ansiosa, sentía que algo se les había escapado, algo o iría como Alice había planeado.

-Cálmate Bella, me vuelves loca. Dijo Rebecca

-No puedo, algo se le escapo a Alice, lo sé.

-¿Compites con Alice para ver el futuro?

-No.

-Entonces cálmate, me harás enojar.

-No puedo.

-Nada pasara.

Cuando ella termino de hablar, escuchamos ruidos afuera y salimos al patio.

-Hola, hola.

-Sabía que tú te escabullirías.

**Edward Pov**

-Alice todo saldrá bien ¿cierto?

-Nada ha cambiado Edward.

-Ok.

Camino al claro iba con más confianza pero todo rastro de confianza se perdió cuando solo vi en él a James y a Laurent, pero no había rastro de Victoria

-Alice.

-No lo vi. Dijo ella. No sería bueno volver, eso los llevaría a ella.

-Eso no sería recomendable. Comento Jasper.

Al entrar por completo al claro, fue visible la decepción de James. _No vino, me gustaría saber donde esta Vicky._ Así que él tampoco sabe del paradero de Victoria, esto no me gusta nada.

-Edward no pasara nada lo hubiese visto.

-Recuerda que el escudo de Bella, puede bloquearte si así lo desea. _Eso también lo se_

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí, a los protectores de Isabella.

-No somos sus protectores, somos su familia. Dijo Carlisle

-¿Familia? ¿Qué no acabe con ellos hace décadas? Dijo James con una sonrisa estúpida que quería borrarle de la cara.

-Cálmate Edward. Me pido Jasper, yo asentí.

-Pues tiene una nueva, una que también la ama. Dijo Esme

-Pues parece que hay que hacer algo al respecto. _Ella debe estar sola_

-¿Cómo qué? Pregunto Emmet con una sonrisa. Y si, Emmet y James compartían las ganas de matarse.

-Tú qué crees. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se agazapaba, listo para atacar. Emmet tomo la misma posición con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-James no sería mejor hablarlo. Comento Laurent, pero en sus pensamientos vi que en realidad no le importaba, solo quería terminar con esto para poder irse, pero esa no era una posibilidad.

-La verdad no, ella no vino, no hay nada de qué hablar. _La única manera de tenerla es acabando con el clan_

James finto hacia Emmet y este respondió al movimiento, pero yo no estaba para juegos, algo me decía que Victoria había ido por Bella

-¿Por qué estas tan preocupado? Me pregunto Jasper

-Bella. Dije. No puedo verla, me está bloqueando. Pensó Alice

-Acabemos con esto. Dije, Emmet sonrió y arremetí contra james, mientras Jasper y Alice se encargaban de Laurent y Carlisle y Esme conseguían leña para el fuego.

**Bella Pov**

Lo sabía a esto se debía mi ansiedad, un cabo suelto.

-Vaya y ¿Cómo lo sabías? Me pregunto

-Conozco la facilidad que tienes para escapar, o ¿quedaría mejor si digo huir?

-No huyo, sobrevivo

-¡Oh! Enserio, no me digas. Comento Rebecca

-Vaya, Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a Rebecca Hallsen, la hija ilegitima y bastarda de un poderoso empresario de Florencia, pobrecita, tu papito no te quiso, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando desapareciste y luego te dieron por muerta, bueno si no ayudo a la golfa de tu madre, ¿Qué mas podíamos esperar de el?¿no?

-Mi madre no era una golfa.

-Seguro, por eso termino metida en la cama de tu papito, que por cierto era un hombre casado.

-Cállate ya, Victoria

-Hay pero si habla la eterna mártir, Isabella ni siquiera de inmortal pudiste vengar la muerte de tus padres, que pena das.

_Ve, ella pide que la mates, solo hazlo y ya esta_

-¡Oh! Y tu noviecito tiene que cuidarte porque tiene miedo que te conviertas en una loca, además tiene que defenderte porque eres incapaz de hacerlo por ti misma, tus padres estarían decepcionados.

Ok, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, de repente veía todo rojo y tenia sed de sangre, pero no precisamente para alimentarme. Di un paso hacia ella y sonrió

-¿Qué Bella? Vas a matarme.

-Voy a enseñarte a respetar a la familia.

-Hay tan linda me darás clases de moral.

-Las zorras como tú no saben ni aprenden de moral. Dije mientras un gruñido comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta. Por sus ojos paso un brillo de ira

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Bramo mientras se acercaba y me aventaba hacia la casa, el ventanal que dominaba el lado sur de la casa Cullen se quebró, pero poco me importaba, ahora si iba a matarla, quien se creía que era para atacarme, Salí al exterior de la casa Cullen con un único propósito ¡Acabar con ella!

-Bella. Me llamo una voz de mujer.

-Apártate, si no quieres correr la misma suerte que ella. Dije, al mirar mi reflejo en los ojos de Victoria sonreí, por sus ojos paso un brillo de miedo y mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-Arreglemos cuentas tú y yo Victoria. Dije sonriendo de manera sádica mientras el rojo y el borgoña se mezclaban en lo que quedaba del dorado en mis ojos, ella se giro y se lanzo a correr hacia el bosque, yo me lance tras ella, no se iría, por lo menos no con vida, la alcance con suma facilidad, la tome de un brazo y la lance hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué huyes? Quédate, arreglemos esto. Dije

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Dijo y se lanzo hacia el este y luego retomo su camino hacia el sur. L territorio de los lobos, interesante. Corrí tras ella, más lento para darle ventaja, de repente se detuvo.

-Hay mira que interesante, tienes la posibilidad de elegir como morir, en la boca de los lobos o en mis manos, que suerte tienes. Le dije riendo, ella miraba a todos lados como buscando una salida

-No, no te dejare ir, como tú misma dijiste, ya era hora de que yo misma me encargara de mis problemas, y a que no adivinas, tú eres uno de esos problemas. Ella se giro en mi dirección y ataco de frente, yo la tome de los brazos y la estrelle contra el árbol más cercano, se repuso rápido y volvió a atacar esta vez me derribo, y me dolió, la muy perra era fuerte, medio vi a los lobos del otro lado de la línea divisora. Me levante y me moví a la derecha, para luego girarme y saltar a su espalda y morderle el cuello, ella chillo y me lanzo hacia el frente, caí de pie agazapada, había desgarrado la parte derecha de su cuello.

-Eres una estúpida, ¿De verdad crees que puedes matarme? Me grito

-Se te olvida quien soy, se te olvida porque me transformaron. Le grite y con un nuevo gruñido me lance hacia ella. Esquivaba mis dientes y yo los de ella, un lobo se movió y ese segundo de distracción lo uso Victoria para morderme, quizás bajo otra circunstancia el dolor que causaba la ponzoña en el cuerpo de un vampiro, me hubiese paralizado, pero ahora solo logro que todo lo que antes veía rojo comenzara a palpitar y mi ira exploto con un gruñido gutural, me lanza contra ella y desgarre uno de sus brazos, ella comenzó a lanzar gritos como loco, yo le desgarre el otro brazo mientras ella gritaba, en ese momento no se exactamente que me paso, pero con una sonrisa de gozo camine hacia ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente

-Diría que fue un placer, pero sinceramente, no lo fue. Y le arranque la cabeza, y comencé a hacer pedacitos su cuerpo, disfrutaba ver cómo salía la sangre cada vez que desagarraba alguna parte de su cuerpo, el haberla destruido, el pode hacerla picadillo, el estar por encima de ella, haberla hecho pagar por lo que me había hecho.

-Deberían retirarse lobitos, yo me encargo de ella. Yo gruñí a la persona que se acercaba. Los lobos comenzaron a retirarse, aunque a mí me hubiese gustado jugar un rato con ellos.

-Primero quememos esto. Dijo y los restos de Victoria comenzaron a arder bajo la mirada intensa de la vampiresa. Segundo ¿Qué tan fuera de control estas? Ella dio un paso hacia mí y yo me agazape en posición de ataque ¿Quién se creía?

-Bella, soy Rebecca, calma todo está bien. ¿Quién es Bella? ¿Quién era Rebecca? ¿De dónde me conocía ella?

**La transformaste hace 10 años, es como tu hermana, tu ere Bella, estas en Forks.** _Vengaste a tus padres y acabaste con la vampiresa que te condeno a esta vida, al fin hiciste justicia, no hay nadie con más fuerza o poder que tu. _**Estas enamorada y tienes una familia de vampiros que te quieren y quisieron evitar que te convirtieras en esto**. ¿En esto? ¿Qué soy? **Una asesina**.

-Bella, todo está bien. Volvió a hablar la chica, estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto. **Es Rebecca, es tu amiga**. _Acabala_. La tome por el cuello y apreté.

-Bella soy yo, tenemos 10 años juntas. **Es como tu hermana**. _Acabala_. **Una amiga**. _Mátala_. **Tu apoyo**. _Aplica más fuerza_. **Quien te ha acompañado**. _Los sentimientos son para cobardes, mátala_. **La quieres**. _Tonterías, destrózala_. **Te odiaras**. _Mátala_.

-Ya basta. Grite y lance a Rebecca contra un árbol. _Acabala_. **La quieres, igual que a los Cullen**. _No es cierto, quieren hacerte daño acábalos antes de que ellos te acaben a ti._ **Edward te ama y tú le amas.**

-Bella. Esa voz aterciopelada, yo moriría por esa voz, yo mataría por esa voz. ¡Bella!. ¡No! ¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué ya no la escucho? ¿Por qué todo se ha vuelto negro?

**Edward Pov**

Acabar con Laurent y James fue fácil y rápido trabajando en equipo, el que dio más trabajo fue James, pero en cuanto Rosalie se nos unió, todo acabo. Nos encontrábamos peinando el claro buscando trozos de ese par.

-Vamos a casa, puedo ver a Rebecca pero no a Bella. Apremio Alice, y todos salimos con dirección a la casa, yo iba delante y me detuve de golpe al percibir el efluvio de Victoria, pero Alice no paro y entro directo a la casa. Maldición. Pensó. Todos entramos y nos quedamos estáticos al llegar a la parte sur de la casa, el ventanal estaba hecho trizas y en el suelo estaban algunos floreros que estaban cerca al ventanal, caminamos al patio y vimos el humo denso característico de un vampiro que está siendo quemado, Alice y yo nos miramos y salimos disparados hacia el bosque. Paramos al escuchar a Rebecca y nos acercamos más lento.

-Bella, todo está bien. Dijo ella. Bella tenía los ojos rojos e inyectados de sangre, al llegar a verla nos petrificamos, Bella la tenía tomada por el cuello y apretaba. _No se acerquen_. Si Rebecca nos noto ¿Cómo es que Bella no?

-Bella soy yo, tenemos 10 años juntas. En los ojos de mi Bella se veía que estaba confundida, pero inconscientemente aplico más fuerza en su agarre a Rebecca, de repente en su mirada se noto un punto de quiebre.

-Ya basta. Grito y aventó a Rebecca hacia un árbol

-Estas bien. Le pregunto Alice a Rebecca. Ella asintió, yo camine hacia Bella, parecía tener una batalla interna.

-Bella. La llame, en sus ojos rojos hubo un brillo que no supe identificar. ¡Bella! La llame, pero no hubo reacción. La abrace pero fue como si no hubiese hecho nada

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Emmet al llegar

-La estás perdiendo, llámala, llámala, no la dejes ir Edward. Grito Rebecca

-No le escuchara. Dijo Alice. Vamos a casa, Edward cárgala. Ella ha dejado de decidir, debemos habla con Carlisle. Yo asentí y cargue a Bella, mientras íbamos corriendo la llamaba, pero no obtenía respuesta. Había vuelto a perder a Bella.

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui junto a mi.**

**no puedo explicarles la euforia que siento al poder colocar complete a esta historia despues de tantos problemas, les agradezco mucho a las que me siguieron, a las que me colocaron en alerta y favoritos, a las lectoras anonimas, a sus comentarios.**

**mil gracias a todas.**

**besos**

**Naya-cm**


	21. Epilogo

Epilogo

**Edward Pov**

-Edward ¿En qué piensas?

-Recordaba el día en que murió Victoria. Le respondí

-¿me vi muy mal?

-Ni siquiera reaccionabas Bella, no sabes lo mal que me sentí al creer que te había vuelto a perder para siempre.

-Lo siento, nunca podre perdonarme por haberte hecho sufrir durante una semana completa esa agonía.

-Carlisle nos dijo que fuiste tú quien vivió la peor parte, a veces siento celos de que el sepa lo que viviste durante esa semana y yo no. Le dije

-Jajaja. ¿Celos? Yo no sentiría celos, el se sintió tan mal como yo luego de enterarse, solo quería evitarte eso Edward, pero si de verdad lo quieres saber, puedo contártelo.

-Me gustaría. Le dije

-Si vas a contarlo, a nosotros nos gustaría escucharlo. Dijo Alice llegando seguida de mis hermanos

-Chicos… comencé, pero Bella me detuvo

-Está bien, se que ellos también se la vieron mal.

En un principio no sentía absolutamente nada, lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviese oscuro y mis sentidos se apagaran, es tu voz.

-Que romántico. Dijo Emmet. Todos lo vimos. ¿Qué? Yo también tengo derecho a tener sentimientos. Dijo y todos rompimos a reír, incluida Bella

luego de eso no tengo nada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, luego de eso lo primero que recupere fue mi actividad cerebral, supongo, ya que podía pensar y analizar pero no podía mover mi cuerpo.

Por lo que estuve en una lucha contra mi cuerpo, con una impotencia enorme por no obtener resultados durante tres días, estaba comenzando a cansarme de luchar y comenzaba a tomar como opción quedarme así para siempre hasta que alguno de ustedes decidiera matarme, cuando escuche tu voz. Recupere el sentido del oído al tercer día, y Alice lo supo porque deje que lo supiera. Después de eso te bloquee mis decisiones porque había vuelto a tener esa contradicción que me llevo al lugar en el que me encontraba. Dentro de mí comenzó a realizarse una batalla personal, debía decidir si matarlos o dejarlos vivir porque los amaba. Iba ganando las ganas de matarlos cuando comenzó a despertar el resto de mi cuerpo, al cuarto día, pero en el fondo eso no era lo que yo quería. Dijo mirándonos a todos y sonriendo. Ese día comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para bloquear a mi cuerpo mientras otra parte de mi cerebro luchaba con mi monstro interior para apaciguarlo. Y me estaba resultando bastante difícil, casi imposible, para aumentar mis problemas mi cuerpo fue consciente nuevamente de la sed, tenía demasiados días sin alimentarme y mi cuerpo que ya estaba despierto me exigía buscar algo que calmara el ardor en mi garganta.

No sé como lo logre, pero mi cuerpo volvió a dormirse y la sed se apago, pero entonces mi lucha interna se hizo más difícil pues esos sentimientos que sentía al acabar con Victoria volvieron con fuerza. Que Rebecca me hablara para decirme que ustedes me amaban, no me juzgaban y me esperaban, ayudo mucho a que el monstro se debilitara, acabo con él, el te amo que salió de tus labios al sexto día. Me dijo mirándome. Desde entones y hasta la medianoche del séptimo día estuve luchando para despertar a mi cuerpo y que acatara mis órdenes. Que fueses lo primero que viese al abrir mis ojos fue lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar, porque seguías aquí, no te habías ido. Desde entonces y hasta la actualidad cada uno conoce la historia.

Sabía que Bella se había guardado las partes más duras, pero confiaba en que cuando estuviese lista me lo diría. Desde que despertó hace ya 6 meses, tuvo que aprender todo, como lo hace un bebe, pues a pesar de que recordaba todo y como hacer las cosas su cuerpo no respondía como ella esperaba, su mentalidad y sentidos desarrollados gracias a su naturalidad vampírica hicieron que ese periodo fuese cubierto en dos meses, al haber acabado sus estudios y aprendizaje como le llamaba Emmet, le pedí que se casara conmigo, hace ya 2 meses que es la Sra. Cullen.

Mi familia y yo no podíamos ser más felices, Rebecca una vez que se realizo la boda, se fue a viajar por el mundo y encontró su felicidad al lado de Carlos un Inmortal de 300 años que la vio como su otra mitad. Vendrían a finales de año a visitarnos, Bella no tuvo que quitarle su don a Rebecca ya que esta se comprometió a no usarlo a no ser que fuese necesario.

Nos quedamos a vivir en Forks, y retomaríamos estudios el semestre siguiente y ya todos hablaban nuevamente de la extraña familia Cullen que se había mudado desde Alaska y que había agregado a sus integrantes a Bella Swan. La manada de lobos nos dejo en paz recordándonos que el tratado seguía vigente y que Bella debía cumplirlo a cabalidad. Jacob perdono a Bella y aunque quiso retomar una amistad con ella, ella se lo impidió diciéndole que no podía existir amistad entre dos personas que se habían odiado y herido de diferentes maneras. Para mi cualquier lugar para vivir era perfecto ahora que Bella y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre.

-Hey Edward. Cuidado. Me grito Jasper. Pero Bella ya me había derribado

-Jajaja, está muy distraído Sr Cullen. Dijo riendo, y para mí no había sonido más hermoso que el de su risa.

-Si Edward, quieres regresar a la actualidad por favor, nos están dando una paliza porque tu estas en el mundo de las musarañas en lugar de estar con la mente y los ojos en el partido. Dijo Emmet molesto porque las chicas nos estaban ganando

-Pero ¿en qué momento retomaron el partido? Pregunte divertido

-Mientras estabas pensando en musarañas hijo. Me respondió Carlisle antes de echarse a reír junto con el resto.

-Mira Edward si me haces perder me las pagaras, así que pon tu hermoso trasero en movimiento y has que gane. Dijo Emmet

-Mira Emmet Cullen si estas pensando que tu hermano se meta en nuestras cabezas para saber que tácticas… Comenzó Rose, pero Bella le toco el hombro

-Tranquila Rose, no lo dejare. Veamos que tan buenos jugadores son los hombres Cullen sin la habilidad de Edward. Dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa picara dirigida a mí.

-Listos para perder chicos. Dijo Esme, y nosotros nos giramos a verla

-Listas para aceptar la derrota. Le respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Esto es la guerra. Le sonreí de igual manera a Bella

-Y que gane el mejor, o las mejores, Yo tampoco puedo ver el futuro hermanito, estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Me dijo Alice

-Juguemos. Dijimos todos

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno chicas**

**Gracias por acompañarme, gracias por sus favoritos, sus reviews y su apoyo...**

**Se acabo esta historia. despues de tanto tiempo y problemas.**

**espero les haya gustado**

**besos**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
